Namek's Saiyan
by Nanduoo
Summary: Planet Vegeta's destruction was inevitable. The Saiyans and their power posed a great threat to Freeza, so why not wipe them all out before they get too strong? Leek, suspicious of Freeza's sudden arrival to Planet Vegeta, sends his daughter away from Planet Vegeta. Let's hope it's just his nerves.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: DBZ/DBS Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!**

-**Planet Vegeta 8 hours before Freeza's arrival-**

On a faraway planet, known throughout the entire galaxy as Planet Vegeta, hosted one of the most ferocious races of warriors.

The Saiyans.

Lead by their honorable ruler, King Vegeta, the Saiyans conquered and sold hundreds of planets, but even their king was under the watch of a more powerful being, Freeza.

Known as a tyrant, Freeza controlled the majority of the planets in the galaxy and was gifted the mighty Saiyan race by his father, after he decided to retire abruptly. The Saiyans were obligated- no forced to pay tribute to this tyrant or else he could wipe out their entire race.

And the thought of being wiped out was what kept Leek from going to sleep tonight. Returning from the takeover of a planet with his partner Bardock, Leek was told of Freeza's command to have all the Saiyans return to Planet Vegeta. At first, he thought it was a ceremony or celebration to reward the Saiyans for their work, but Bardock began to arise suspicions and that only fueled Leek's paranoia.

It fueled his paranoia so much, here he was stealing a pod at the middle of the night. The cries of his eight-month-old daughter were suppressed inside of the pod.

"Shh shh. It's okay, this is for your safety." Leek placed the pod down and looked into his daughter's eyes. Her big muddy brown eyes were red and swollen from crying. "You look just like your mother, I wish she could see you before you leave, but I need to do this quickly."

He had set his daughter's pod on course for a planet inhabited by a group of isolated herbivores.

"Planet 634B2 will be your new home if Bardock is right...but if he's wrong I will come for you myself!"

Leek placed a hand on his daughter's pod.

"POD #237i IS READY TO BE LAUNCHED"

Leek backed up and watched the pod rise up, and gave the okay for blast off. His daughter's cries becoming silent as she left the planet.

"Goodbye Rutega."

**-Planet Namek-**

It was a chilly summer's day in the year 737 on Namek, which was surprising since Namek was surrounded by three suns. An elderly Namek named Moori was tending to his crop. As he walks through his farm, the village children skipped, jumped and played around. Moori smiled as he remembered being young and naive like them.

"Elder Moori look! It's a shooting star! You know the thing Grand Elder Guru told us about?" One of the children yelled at him, averting his attention to the sky.

"A shooting star?" A star shouldn't have been visible on Namek, especially since they were surrounded by three suns.

Looking more closely, he soon realized it wasn't an ordinary shooting star. For one thing, it was too large and it seemed to be coming closer and closer. He then saw it crash down into the plateau behind the village. The sound of screeching birds escaping made him cover his ears. Moori looked towards the other villagers, the warriors in the group immediately understanding what he wanted and escorted the children into their homes. He decided he would take a look at the supposed 'shooting star' immediately. He went inside his home and grabbed his staff, and rushed towards the crash site.

Before even reaching the clearing and crater created by the star's impact, Moori could sense immense spiritual energy from the area. As he edged closer and closer, he noticed it was not a shooting star, but a spacecraft of some sort. The sound of a muffled cry got his attention and he jumped down into the crater.

"Good grief," The cries were becoming restless. "Let's see what's inside." He tapped the side of the spacecraft, looking for a way to open it and immediately it began to open up.

Laying before Moori in the space pod was a crying baby with a tail. As far as Moori could tell from his experience with the village children, the child looked to be about one year, maybe a little younger. The child had a lot of hair for a baby, it fell down into a purplish-black mane. "You look and sound healthy."

Moori picked the baby up, stopping its cries. He decided he would take the child to the planet's Grand Elder. The child's tail wrapped around his arm and it began to giggle. "Well, aren't you something?"

**-Planet Vegeta during Freeza's arrival-**

Leek rushed to join the other Saiyan soldiers. Freeza was due to appear before them any minute now and it made him very nervous.

"Leek!" He turned around and saw Bardock walking up to him. Bardock seemed to be smiling for some reason.

"Bardock! Are you ready for Freeza's arrival?" He noticed Bardock's smile disappear, as he put his arm on his shoulder and pulled him aside. Leek couldn't help but feel nervous. Bardock was never this social with him.

"Why were you outside last night?" Bardock's piercing eyes made him uneasy. "You weren't following me were you?"

Leek's heart rate began to beat a little faster. Why was Bardock outside? Did he see him last night? Did he see him help his daughter get off the planet last night?!

"I was just walking around." He was a terrible liar, but it seemed to work since Bardock backed off a bit.

"Oh...Leek can I trust you?"

"Huh? O-of cour-"

"I stole a pod and sent Kakarot off the planet." Leek staggered a bit, his eyes failing to meet Bardock's. Bardock seemed to have the same plan as him. "If I'm wrong about Freeza betraying us, I will personally go get him."

'He had the same plan as me...' Sighing deeply, Leek placed a hand on Bardock's shoulder. "Can I trust you, Bardock?"

The spiky-haired Saiyan nodded making Leek comfortable to share his secret.

"The truth is...I stole a pod yesterday as well and sent my daughter off to a planet in the Far North." Leek closed his eyes waiting for Bardock to hit him for lying but instead received a pat on the head from him. "You're a good man Leek."

**-Planet Namek; Grand Elder Guru's Home-**

The elderly Namekian could feel it. Despite being hundreds of miles away, Guru could feel the immense spiritual energy coming from one of the villages. Perhaps it was coming from Elder Tsuno, wait for no his village was too close. It was definitely Elder Moori then. Yes, it had to be.

"Nail, get ready to greet Elder Moori. He should be here with a guest soon." Guru told his guard, Nail. Nail was his most prized son and the greatest Namekian produced, well at least since the son of Katas.

And just as he said Elder Moori arrived with his guest. Nail returned to Guru's side, his attention on the baby in Moori's arms.

"Grand Elder, my apologies for entering so abruptly, but this child is an important matter."

Guru focused his attention onto the sleeping child in Moori's arms. The child was a beautifully unique creature. A tail, a headful of purplish-black hair and immense energy. If his memory was correct, only one race in the universe shared that.

"Saiyan." Guru lifted his hand and pointed at the baby. "She is a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta."

**-Planet Vegeta during Freeza's arrival-**

Leek and Bardock rushed to join the other soldiers, they were late for King Vegeta's speech of obedience.

A feeling of relief showered over Leek. Bardock was not only understanding but guilty of being just as soft towards his youngest son as Leek was to his daughter. Should Bardock be wrong about Freeza's treachery, King Vegeta would surely demote and punish both of them.

"And finally, I expect you all to show Lord Freeza the utmost respect." Bardock stopped and slipped into the crowd, Leek following behind him. King Vegeta seemed to be finishing up his speech. The sound of clapping filled the air as Bardock and Leek made their way through the crowd.

"Where are we going, Bardock?" Leek asked the frantic Saiyan.

"I'm looking for Gine." Bardock stopped, turning his head and looking around. "She left early and hasn't spoken to me once since _that_ thing."

"Bardock!" A feminine voice called out to the scarred warrior. "Hurry up, Lord Freeza will arrive any minute now."

"Gine!" Bardock took off to his mate, leaving Leek. Leek didn't mind being left alone, Bardock and Gine were a strange Saiyan couple. The first Saiyan couple he saw show affection towards each other, not even he was that close to his mate. In fact, he hadn't seen his mate since she gave birth to Rutega.

A sudden wave of heat flashed over the planet. Shielding his eyes somewhat, Leek looked towards the sky and gasped. A sphere-like ball of energy was making its way towards the planet.

"What is that?!"

"Is it a meteor?!"

The Saiyan soldiers were in a panic, many rushing towards the ships, some even deserting their own children to escape.

"COWARDS!" Bardock yelled as he flew towards the ball of energy. "Bardock! Stop its suicide!" Leek yelled at him.

"I won't stand around and be killed by a coward, damnit!" Bardock charged his energy and engaged in a beam clash with the much larger sphere of energy.

Leek watched on as Bardock engaged in a blast struggle. His partner had been right, Freeza planned to eradicate the Saiyan race.

He clenched his fists. Maybe he should have taken a pod with his daughter and escaped together. No, they would've surely been captured by Freeza's men, and he had already made up his mind that he was willing to die, if it meant his daughter would live.

"THANK YOU BARDOCK!" He yelled. "IM HAPPY I HAD A PARTNER LIKE YOU!"

Leek closed his eyes and awaited the impending doom that awaited him, his people and the planet.

"Rutaga...as long as you live..." He kept repeating. "As long as you live..."

**-Planet Namek; Grand Elder Guru's Home-**

Moori stared at the sleeping child in his arms. His father-erm- Grand Elder Guru had just told him this adorable, harmless child was apart of a ruthless warrior race.

"Are you sure, sir?" Nail asked Guru. "Forgive me, but this child does not look like the Saiyans you've told me about in my studies. If I remember correctly even the babies are dangerous."

The baby began to yawn.

"You are correct Nail, but the babies are dangerous because they are able to transform into giant beasts." Guru groaned slightly, all this talking made him tired. "I'm not aware of the specifics of the transformation, but I do know that tail is related to it." He said pointing at her wagging tail.

Moori flinched as a sudden blast from Guru's fingers blasted off the tail and on cue, the cries of the baby Saiyan began. All three Namekians grimaced, her cries were deafening.

"Calm one young, it's alright." Moori desperately tried to calm her down. "Grand Elder, why did you remove her tail?"

"We are not educated on the matter of how they transform, but by removing her tail we ensure she doesn't transform." Moori nodded. "But what do we do with the child, Grand Elder?" Nail asked the obese Namekian.

"I'll take care of the child since I found her," Moori said, much to the delight of Guru. "At least until her parents come for her."

The giggles of the baby Saiyan warmed his heart, she was a cute little thing.

"Yes, for now, I'll take care of you, little one." Moori smiled at her. "That reminds me...I can't call you little one or child forever...how about... Nonoi?" He playfully tapped her nose with her finger and immediately she gripped it, laughing while doing so.

"Nonoi?"

Moori ignored Nail and continued playing with the rechristened Nonoi. "Yeah, I think Nonoi is perfect for you."

***DONE*****HEY THANK YOU FOR READING THE PROLOGUE, PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALSO WELCOMED! BYE**


	2. Chapter 1: Become My Student

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

**-Planet Namek; 7 years later-**

Moori watched as Nonoi and Nail sat on the floor, both had their eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating hard. Nonoi's seemed to be visibly frustrated while Nail was relaxed and chill. This is their fourth image battle this week, he thought as sipped his tea.

Suddenly Nonoi gasped and fell forward onto both hands, frowning while doing so. "You beat me once again, it seems." Nail grinned and began to stand up. "Your instincts in battle is still lax. You had four if not more opportunities to win that battle and you either hesitated or rushed." Nail extended his hand out for her to grab.

Moori smiled at Nail's analysis and began pouring tea into his cup again. In the seven years since he found Nonoi, Moori preached and pushed studies onto the young Saiyan. She might have been a part of a warrior race, but what good was fighting on a peaceful planet. He allowed her to physically train once every week with Nail and allowed five image battles, while the other days were for studying, but recently Nail had been visiting more frequently than usual.

"Nail, you have been visiting a lot recently. Has Grand Elder Guru assigned you to do more frequent checkups on Nonoi?" Moori asked as he sipped his tea.

"Not exactly. It's true Grand Elder wants me to look after Nonoi more, but I come on my own accord really." Nail ruffled Nonoi's hair, her hair was still long and wild as the day they found her.

"I see...you enjoy our company?"

"Something like that." He walked towards the table with the tea and poured himself some. "Nonoi, I want you to go outside and meditate for an hour."

The Saiyan girl nodded before dashing outside, shutting the door behind her.

"She may be a Saiyan, but there's no need to fight on a planet like this, distant from the rest of the galaxy." Moori sat back down in his chair. "Her fighting abilities are improving, but her progress in Namekian dialect and history are even greater."

"Peace on this planet is not certain forever, Elder." Moori frowned, the young warrior was right but having such a young child fight and not enjoy herself seemed wrong. "I know you think it's wrong to train the children at such a young age, but it's in her genetics to love the thrill of the fight, or at least that's what Grand Elder said."

"Does Grand Elder want her to train under you? Is that why you've been visiting so much?"

"Yes, I've visited so much because I needed to slowly break her into my training habits." Nail sipped his tea once again. "I had planned to begin her training next month, but it seems her progress is a little faster than I expected."

"I see..."

**-Outside Elder Moori's Home-**

Nonoi relaxed her body and began to meditate. Nail taught her that her body was a temple and a clear mind helped maintain her temple.

Breathing in and out, she gathered energy from around her. Intaking small amounts of energy, she continued her meditation. Namek was a planet abundant with natural and clean energy, and this made it much easier to concentrate.

Her intake of energy became larger and larger. _This is nothing...I can control this_, she thought.

"If you take in any more energy, you'll destroy your body and become unable to use ki, y'know." The voice of Nail disrupted her ki flow. The energy that entered her body began dispersing and flowing out into the world of nature.

"Oh you're finished talking." She stood up and dusted off her pants.

"More or less," Nail walked towards her. "I have some exciting news, child." He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Elder Moori has allowed me to train you full time."

Nonoi smiled before quickly frowning. "What's the catch?"

"You'll have to study for 8 hours every other day," Moori said stepping out of his small home. "Your studies of this planet is just as important." He made his way to the young Saiyan, a smile gracing his face.

"So when do we start?" She was excited, her first actual training session was underway. "After you complete your test on Namekian history today." And just like that all of her excitement was zapped away.

**-Two Hours Later-**

Nail was not satisfied, he was far from it. His current level of power was higher than the average warrior's level on Namek, but he seemed to have reached his limit and it angered him. Limits were meant to be broken and he just couldn't figure out what he needed to reach the next level. _Maybe I need to train my body more_, he thought as he stared at his fist.

Grand Elder Guru had sensed his distraught earlier and asked the warrior, but provided no answer to his troubles and simply told him to get the Saiyan child. Nail enjoyed Nonoi's company and felt a sense of pride whenever she begged him to teach her a new technique, so he immediately accepted Guru's request to train her. However, he failed to see why his mentor couldn't tell him why he couldn't break through his limits.

Elder Moori was consistent with pushing her to study instead of training. _Her Saiyan genes are probably dying to get a taste of a real battle or at least some type of actual training_, he thought.

Nonoi's potential was endless. A child born to a race of warriors and born with a natural ability to observe and mimic techniques and tactics, but she lacked proper discipline. I'll get her into shape.

"I'm finished Nail!" The young Saiyan girl ran outside. "It's about time." Nail said with an irritated voice. "Sorry I kept getting stuck," she said, scratching the back of her head. "We can begin now, right?"

Nail smirked at the enthusiastic Saiyan. _Yeah, it's definitely in her DNA to be a warrior,_ he thought. "Okay kid, let's go." And with that, they began their training session.

***DONE***

**HEY THANK YOU FOR READING THE ACTUAL FIRST CHAPTER. I TRIED TO CREATE A SCENARIO WHERE SHE BECOMES A FULL TIME STUDENT OF NAIL'S, RATHER THAN JUST AN OP SAIYAN LIKE OTHER OC SAIYANS. SORRY IF THIS SUCKED! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALSO WELCOMED! BYE**


	3. Chapter 2: Invasion on Namek!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.****-AGE 762 (25 YEARS SINCE PLANET VEGETA'S DESTRUCTION)-**

Freeza watched through the window of his ship as it finally touched down on Namek. The planet had an abundance of rivers, mountains, and fields in every direction. "Lord Freeza, we have arrived on the planet called Namek!"

Freeza rolled his eyes in disgust. "This is the planet housing those wish orbs? Looks like we're out in the space boonies!" The crew on Freeza's ship chuckled a little at the Tyrant's remark.

Zarbon, one of Freeza's most loyal subordinates, stood before the crew. "My Lord, may I begin the briefing?"

"Proceed." Freeza slouched in his hover pod. The planet was already beginning to bore him. "Listen up! We are on this forsaken planet for one reason only-"

"Actually several reasons, Zarbon." A fat pink alien corrected.

"Ah thank you, Dodoria." The light blue alien rolled his eyes. "We are here to collect several wish orbs. From what we know via Vegeta's scouter audio, the wish orbs have stars on them; ranging from one star to seven stars."

_Just hearing that insubordinate monkey prince's name enrages me_, Freeza thought as Zarbon continued with his briefing. "Search the planet, find the orbs and if you run into any troubling civilians, Lord Freeza has given the okay to destroy them. Now Go!"

The galactic tyrant smirked as the ship's raid crew rushed out of the ship. Whatever a ruler wants, he shall get and he wanted the gift of eternal youth- immortality.

"Lord Freeza, we can remain above Namek's atmosphere until they find the orbs and return if you like." Zarbon bowed slightly, his braided ponytail remaining rather stiff.

"When you want something, all beings in the universe conspires against you achieving it." Freeza glided towards the exit of the spacecraft. "I will personally ensure I achieve immortality." The galactic tyrant exited the ship followed by the pink and light blue henchman.

"Lord Freeza, my scouter detects a village south of here. Highest power level there is three thousand."

"Very well, that's where we shall look first." The troublesome trio took off at astounding speeds.

**-Outside of Grand Elder Guru's-**

Nonoi sat on the grassy floor exhausted and panting. Sitting next to her was an equally exhausted green figure. "You're getting better and better, Nonoi." He said with a slight grin.

Nonoi laid on her back and stretched her arms and legs out. "I still can't beat you yet, Nail." She said with a bit of a frown, but she started to laugh as she remembered she took him down twice in their spar. "Actually I think I'm getting closer to putting you in retirement."

The Namekian rolled his eyes and grunted, "I should make Moori double your studies for such disrespect." Nonoi responded to the threat by laughing, not knowing he was dead serious. "We should prepare some fo-" Nail stopped and look towards the west, Nonoi doing the same. An ungodly level of energy was in that direction.

"Nail..."

"Come quickly, we must protect the Grand Elder." The duo hurried inside to be by the Grand Elder's side.

**-Vegeta, East of Grand Elder Guru's home-**

Vegeta growled. His plans for immortality was at risk, and it was all thanks to the useless scum Nappa and his scouter. The nosy tyrant ran straight to Namek after learning about his deception and his wish to use the dragon balls to gain immortality.

He tapped his scouter and listened on to the Freeza Force members as they raided the planet. It seems Freeza had already found two dragon balls, so he just needed to find the other five. Easy enough, he thought as he took flying.

"If I know Freeza as much I think I do, he's being guarded heavily by Zarbon and Dodoria, so I need to find a way to split them u-" The Saiyan Prince was cut off by a flying kick that narrowly missed him._ I bet I know who that is_, he thought.

"It's time to settle the score Vegeta!"

"Even if you beat me, it would still be ten to one in my favor, Cui." The Saiyan Prince smirked at the look of anger on Cui's face. "Why are you following me, scum? I don't need a warm-up."

"S-scum! Warm-up!" Cui lounged at Vegeta once again, missing terribly.

"Careful now." Vegeta couldn't help but smirk at the frustrated alien. "Vegeta, we are equal in power levels and if Im not mistaken those Earthlings beat you into a near coma!" Cui yelled at the Saiyan, causing him to frown.

"You're wrong." Vegeta crouched down and clenched his teeth. Rapidly his power began to rise making Cui get frightened a bit. "We are not equal, Cui."

"H-how?! How did you get this strong, Vegeta?!" The purple alien took a step back. He's too strong, how am I going to get out of this one? , he thought.

Vegeta began to chuckle and pointed to Cui. "Before I kill you, I want you to at least know the difference between us, go ahead measure it." Cui pressed the scanner on his scanner.

"N-no way..." He was incredibly shocked by Vegeta's power, which had risen from 18,000 to 24,000. The Prince began walking towards the stunned alien, who could hardly even move. "L-look Vegeta, we could become partners! We could look for the wish orbs together!"

"Sorry, but it's more of a solo renegade job."

Cui gasped, he was done for. Vegeta was going to kill him. _I have no choice..._

"Freeza!" He yelled, pointing to the sky. Vegeta turned and looked up. "Gotcha!" Cui yelled and jumped up, firing a barrage of blasts at Vegeta. Smoke and rubble covering the area where the Prince was.

"Yes, I did it! I killed the monkey!" Cui beat on his chest happily.

"Hmm, perhaps we should reevaluate who's the monkey here." Cui gasped and looked behind him seeing Vegeta. "Goodbye Cui, save some room for Freeza and his men in hell, will you?" The Prince charged up a large blast and launched it at Cui, turning him to dust. _Perhaps I lied...I did need that warm-up,_ he thought as he began smirking to himself and took off to find the other dragon balls.

**-Freeza; Elder Moori's Village-**

"My Lord, it seems Vegeta is on the planet." Zarbon told Freeza.

"I know," the shorter alien answered. "No worries, he's no match for us."

The fat pink alien next to him grimaced. "He's fighting that low recruit, Cui." Dodoria tapped his scouter. "Wait I'm not picking up any power levels from over there."

"Cui probably finished him off, they were equal in power." Zarbon said, flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"Eh I don'-" Suddenly before he could finish his sentence his scouter exploded on his face, few more scouter explosions following afterward.

"Ahh, where are our manners! We were talking about nonsensical things while having you here." Freeza said, faking apologies towards the Namekians in front of him. "Dodoria, please apologize to our host for your manners."

"You can no longer find our villages." Moori, the village elder, said with malice towards the invaders.

Freeza and his henchmen laughed in unison at the Elder. "Dodoria and Zarbon, show him how sorry and thankful we are, please."

Dodoria and Zarbon began aimlessly blasting the villagers without breaking a sweat, leaving only Elder Moori and two young children that hid behind him.

"Well formalities are now done, so I'll ask once and only once...where's the wish orbs?" Freeza asked.

**\- Grand Elder Moori's Home-**

Nonoi could sense the slaughter of the villages, even the slaughter of the village she grew up in with Elder Moori, but she could still sense the Elder.

"Nonoi, you must focus on protecting Grand Elder Guru. If he dies or gets severely injured, the dragon balls will no longer be able to grant wishes." Nail stood firmly next to the obese Elder.

"Standing around while the countless slaughter of your people occurs feels wrong, Nail." Nonoi looked up to the Grand Elder. He seemed troubled and bothered. "Grand Elder, are you sure this is the correct action we should take?"

"Nonoi! We must prioritize the protection of Guru before everything else." Nail walked towards her. "Our Grand Elder is our only hope to get through this like he was when restored my people after The Great Drought."

Nonoi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a groan from Guru. "My sons are being murdered and I can do nothing, but hide and be protected by the both of you...what a failure I am." The obese Namekian wept. Nonoi could sense the sorrow in the ancient being's heart. He was completely useless.

"Grand Elder, I apolog-" Nonoi clutched her chest. "Elder Moori!"

She could feel the Elder's energy was dropping rapidly and he could die if he didn't get any help soon! _I have to help him out!_, Nonoi thought as she ran towards the door, only to quickly be blocked by Nail. "Get out of my way, I have to help him!"

Nail refused to move, taking his fighting stance against her. "I told you, we are to protect Guru!"

The female Saiyan bared her teeth at the green alien in anger. "Move damnit!" She rushed towards the door once again, only to get pushed onto the ground by Nail.

"You will remain he-"

"Let her go." Nail was cut off by the obese Elder, who deeply sighed. "But sir you need to be prot-" Guru raised his hand and waved off Nail. "Did you forget already? She's a Saiyan, not a Namekian. Nonoi has no obligation to protect me, so let her go."

Nonoi stood up and ran towards the door, Nail no longer stopping her. "Grand Elder..." She stopped at the doorway, turned around and bowed towards him. "Thank you! I will return to your side soon and fulfill my duty as one of your protectors."

The Saiyan girl took off quickly towards Elder Moori's village, she could still sense him. _Please hang on, I'm on my way!_

***END***

**CHAPTER** **2 IS DONE! I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF I CAPTURED VEGETA'S CHARACTER AND SADISTIC NATURE AGAINST CUI PROPERLY, AS WELL AS FREEZA'S, SO LET ME KNOW. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED!**


	4. Chapter 3: Dodoria vs Vegeta!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**\- Planet Namek; Elder Moori's Village - **

Gohan snarled in rage as he watched the merciless slaughter of the Namekian villagers. His quest to Namek was supposed to be peaceful and full of adventure as he hoped to revive his master and friend, Piccolo. Instead, he was but a witness to an invasion and massacre of the natives.

"Gohan...calm down, we can't let them detect us." The hand of a short, bald monk clasped onto the young boy's shoulder.

"Krillin, I can't watch this!" Gohan moved to jump, only to be pulled down quickly by Krillin. "Look! If we jump down now, we won't be able to wish everyone back and we'll just be two more wishes."

Krillin's reasoning seemed to work as the young boy's power began to decrease. Gohan was still fighting within himself to not let out his anger.

The two Earthlings watched on as the invaders slaughtered the villagers, mainly a pink fat soldier and a light-bluish soldier doing most of the work and a horned alien in a hovercraft watched on.

"Zarbon and Dodoria, I believe we are done here." The horned one said to the other two as they finished up, leaving only three survivors, an old man, and two children. So the short one is in charge, Krillin thought to himself.

"Very well, Lord Freeza." Zarbon said as he picked up his two dragon balls and returned to his leader's side. "My lord, it seems in that skirmish our scouters were destroyed."

"So it would seem," Freeza looked towards the old man and smiled. "You have destroyed our scouters, so would you be kind and point us in the direction to the next village? I promise you and the little ones will be spared."

Just do what he says and you'll live, old man, Krillin tightened his fists.

"I am the Elder of this village, which you've destroyed, and loyal to my brethren." The Elder Namekian glared at Freeza. "I refuse to aid you."

Freeza frowned a bit, before laughing maniacally. "Very well! Dodoria finish him and the littles too!" His tail hit the side of his chair as Dodoria appeared behind the Elder.

"Elder Moori!" One of the two Namekian boys cried out. Dodoria quickly locked his grip around the elder's neck, choking the life from him.

"If you tell me where the wish orbs are, I'll spare one of them." Dodoria said tightening his hold a bit. Moori remained stubborn, as he tried to pry Dodoria's arms from around his neck. "I guess you've decided already, oh well." Quickly he twisted the Elder's neck to the side, successfully snapping it. The Namekian's body dropped to the ground as the two children watched in horror.

"Cargo, come on! Let's run!" The two boys ran as quickly as they could.

Freeza groaned. "Dodoria, we can't leave any witnesses so hurry and dispose of those little ones."

Dodoria eager to dispose of the remaining Namekians, fired a ki blast from his mouth and killed Cargo. The other Namekian boy fell to the ground in shock.

"Krillin..." Gohan watched in horror as Dodoria approached the child. He could feel his anger boiling up and couldn't sit and watch any longer. Yelling, he went straight for Dodoria. The young Saiyan planted his foot into the fat alien's jaw and sent him into one of the houses.

"What the!" Zarbon said, rushing for Gohan.

Krillin reacted quickly and planted his heel into Zarbon's face, breaking the handsome alien's nose. "Grab that kid and let's go!" Krillin yelled.

Zarbon covered his nose with his hand, blood trickling down his chin. "Lord Freeza, should I pursue?" He asked the small tyrant.

"No, Dodoria will clean up his mess, so get up you fat lard and go after them!" Freeza yelled. "Zarbon grab the orbs, we will be returning to the ship."

As Zarbon, Freeza, and the remaining Freeza Force Soldiers gathered the dragon balls, Dodoria went after Krillin and Gohan, his eyes filled with bloodlust and anger.

**\- Nonoi - **

Nonoi sped up as she felt the energy of multiple Namekians drop. She could no longer sense Elder Moori, but she could still feel the energy of one of the villagers and three others. _It's flying with three other beings? Could it be the invaders have a hostage? Wait no one seems to be chasing the other three and increasing their power every second_, she thought.

**\- Gohan and Krillin -**

Gohan and Krillin darted and zoomed through the rocks, trying to lose the raging and hotheaded pink alien, who was hot on their tails. The Freeza henchman crashed and destroyed the cliffs in his way as if they were nothing, his attention on the two Earthlings and the Namekian child.

"Krillin, his power is increasing!" Gohan yelled.

"You better keep running brats! Not even immortality will save you from me, cowards!" Dodoria screamed in pure rage, shooting off energy blasts at them.

One of the blasts caught Gohan square in the back, making him drop the Namekian in his arms. The child plummeted towards the ground before being caught by Gohan once more.

Krillin edged himself towards the pair. "Gohan, go on ahead. I'll catch up"

Gohan nodded and sped up, leaving the bald monk behind with the enraged pink monster.

Dodoria laughed as he watched Krillin turn towards him and take a defensive stance. "I would say you got some guts, but you do know suicide is the coward's way out?"

Krillin remained silent. He knew he couldn't win this battle, but he had a trick up his sleeve.

"Silent eh? Well, I guess you're too scared to talk." Dodoria laughed and dashed at Krillin, who flew away once again. "Argh! Running again?!"

_That's right, I'm running again! Keep following me, you big idiot_, Krillin thought as he led Dodoria away.

Once he gained a great distance away from Dodoria, he whipped backward towards Dodoria. "Solar Flare!"

A bright light emerged from the bald monk, effectively blinding Dodoria for a quite a while, but this was enough time for Krillin to take cover.

Dodoria circled around the rocks, angerly searching for Krillin. Lord Freeza would have his head if he didn't bring back at least one.

Growing impatient, he shot a blast into the valley amd grinned. "It's much easier looking for corpses."

He continued to shoot blasts, splitting the waters and creating craters as well as leveling the surrounding rocks.

"I might've gone overboard," Dodoria descended down to water levels. "Nothing could survive that, man Lord Freeza is gonna be upset at me." Taking one last and final look, Dodoria left and headed for Freeza's ship.

**\- Nonoi -**

The female Saiyan rushed towards the four ki signatures. "Two of them seemed to have separated." She focused harder.

"A Namekian is with one, I'll head towards that one then." Lowering her power a bit, Nonoi made her way towards them, carefully avoiding the other four.

**\- Dodoria -**

Dodoria blasted back to Freeza's ship, keeping an eye out for any villages or survivors.

With our scouters gone finding those wish orbs will be hell, he thought to himself. This planet is quite small, however.

Suddenly the flat of a boot connected with the pink alien's temple, stopping any other thoughts he had and sending him into the waters below.

As he crawled out of the water, he noticed someone standing before him.

"Freeza must be a bad master, one of his dogs seem to be too far from him," Vegeta said, staring down Dodoria. "Wait don't tell me...he sent you after me?"

Dodoria glared at Vegeta. "Lord Freeza wouldn't waste any resources on a monkey." Dodoria grinned but immediately stopped when the Saiyan Prince began smirking.

"So there's something very valuable to Freeza, making him send his third in command?" Vegeta asked. "Well, it seems you're missing something valuable as well, Dodoria." Vegeta tapped his scouter, scanning Dodoria's power. _30,000 isn't that high, let's see how strong I am_.

"Vegeta, why don't you give me that scouter and maybe I won't tell Freeza I saw you." Dodoria held his hand out. "Hurry now, my kindness can last for but so long."

Surprisingly Vegeta gave up the scouter willingly with no trouble, even letting the brute fix onto his face and ear.

"Why thank you Vegeta." Dodoria said. "But I changed my mind, I lost some respect from Freeza earlier and bringing your head to him should restore my standing."

Vegeta was in front of Dodoria before he could react, the Saiyan's fist pummeling his chest. Dodoria was sent flying into the water by the force of Vegeta's punch. When Dodoria came up from the waters, he noticed the Prince smirking. "You know, I used to fear battling you Dodoria." Vegeta's hand began to glow purple.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta yelled, a purple beam emerging from his hands, speeding towards the waters below.

Dodoria was hurled by the blast onto dry land by the blast. His body could barely move, but he still managed to crawl away. The Prince stalked the pink alien, crushing his hands beneath his foot, causing the brute to cry out in pain.

"You're boring me, Dodoria," Vegeta began to power up a ki blast. "Any last words, scum?"

"V-Vegeta, wait!" Dodoria cried out. "I-I can tell you w-what r-really happened to your planet!"

Vegeta eyed Dodoria down suspiciously, before powering down his blast. "I'm listening, mutt."

"F-Freeza! He lied about an asteroid destroying Planet V-Vegeta, it was him!" Dodoria said. "He was scared of the Saiyans and their potential."

Vegeta stared at the pink brute shockingly, before becoming enraged. "My birthright! My Planet! My people! Stolen away from me by that coward!" He began to charge up a ki blast and aimed it at Dodoria. "Starting with you, I'll show Freeza true fear." He fired off the blast and sped out of the area, Dodoria's body was completely obliterated in the aftermath.

**\- Krillin and Gohan - **

The young hybrid and his bald companion anxiously flew towards Bulma, the Namekian child, who revealed his name as Dende, flew close by. The duo reunited not long ago as the bald monk lost the pink brute hot on his tail.

"Yo Gohan," Krillin said. "Are we going in the right direction? I could've sworn I've seen that cliff at least five times already."

"Yeah I'm positive we are going in the right direction." Gohan said. "Mom said I had a keen eye fo-"

The child stopped abruptly when an unfamiliar power level came into his focus. "You sure he didn't follow you, Krillin?"

"I'm sure, Gohan," Krillin answered. "There's no way he could've caught up to us." He looked around nervously for a place to hide. "Come on Gohan and Dende, let's hide down there and suppress our power."

The trio quickly hid behind a rock and grouped together, waiting for the threat to appear before them.

**\- Nonoi -**

Nonoi stopped suddenly as she lost the energies she had been following. She was originally following two, but a third grouped up with the others. "Where are they? I was right on them. They must be hiding from me."

**\- Krillin and Gohan -**

Gohan peeked over the rock to get a look at who was tailing them and instantly his body tensed up. He grabbed Krillin's gi and tugged restlessly at it. Krillin looked up at what the hybrid Saiyan was seeing and he raised an eyebrow.

"Who is that?" He asked in a quiet tone. "I've never seen her before. She's not wearing that armor like those other guys from earlier."

"I don't know, Krillin." Gohan looked at Dende. "Do you know?"

Dende shuffled over so he could get a good look at who Gohan and Krillin were talking about and instantly he smiled, jumping out of the coverage of the rock. " Sister Nonoi!"

"Dende wait!" Krillin yelled running after the small boy.

The Namekian boy waved his hands frantically as he tried to get Nonoi's attention. Finally, the female warrior noticed him and descended downwards.

"Dende?" Nonoi welcomed the embrace from Dende, patting his head. "Why are you-"

"Hey! Who are you?!" Gohan yelled out, taking a defensive stance towards Nonoi, the bald monk following.

Nonoi quickly brought Dende behind her and took a defensive stance too. "I should be asking that since you're invading my home." She glared at Gohan and Krillin. "Why do you have Dende?"

The topic of discussion ran in between the three fighters. "Stop! Sister Nonoi, these Earthlings saved my life after the village was...after the village wa-" Dende began to choke up, remembering the slaughter of his village.

Nonoi eased up. _So they weren't the ones attacking the villages_, she thought as she approached the Namekian child. "You did well Dende, you're strong." Looking towards the Earthlings, she bowed towards them. "Thank you for saving my younger brother, my name is Nonoi."

"Nonoi, eh? Well, I'm Krillin and this young kid here is Gohan, we're from Earth." Krillin extended his hand for Nonoi to shake. "It's great seein-" Krillin stopped as he felt a surge of power heading towards them. "Everybody lets hide, that energy is definitely bad!"

Dende grabbed Nonoi's hand and ran back behind the rock they were hiding behind before, Gohan and Krillin following close behind.

The quartet huddled together and suppressed their power. "Why are we hiding?" Nonoi asked. "Because we don't know who that is and it could be anyone, there was this one guy with horns and his power was out of this world!" Krillin explained.

"Very well." She said, before peeking out. "Anyone know who that guy is?"

Gohan looked out slightly and immediately froze. "K-Krillin! It's V-V-Vegeta!" He said in shock.

***DONE*****HEY THANK YOU FOR READING THE THIRD CHAPTER. DOES THIS FEEL RUSHED? LET ME KNOW! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALSO WELCOMED! BYE**


	5. Nonoi Meets Bulma! Vegeta's Prey

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

The quartet hurried back to the cave, hopping from rock to rock. Nonoi carried Dende on her, as Gohan and Krillin led the way. As they neared their shelter, Krillin looked towards Gohan with somber eyes.

"Hey, Gohan?," He began. "Do you think coming to Namek was worth it? I mean we can potentially bring back all of our friends, but there's so much danger happening on here...and I feel like at any point we can fail and become another wish or two, y'know?"

Gohan frowned and looked at the bald monk with a similar look in his eyes. "You're right, Krillin. We barely avoided Vegeta and that big pink guy, and they're not even the monsters of their group."

Nonoi watched as the young Saiyan was brought down by his friend's sudden change in mood, frowning as he wiped away small tears. Just twenty minutes ago they were excited and ready to adventure, but it seems the topic of why they were here brought them down. "Perhaps, you should have more faith in yourselves. I doubt your friends died for you guys so you can mope around and become depressed, I believe they entrusted the wellbeing of their lives in your hands in hopes you would accomplish wishing them back." Nonoi sped up, leaving Krillin and Gohan behind. Perhaps some reflection amongst themselves was needed for the Earthlings to understand her point.

Gohan watched as the female Saiyan dashed ahead with Dende on her back, she was faster than anyone he knew besides maybe his father and Vegeta. Gohan stopped dead in his tracks, thinking about what she said. Did Mr. Piccolo truly trust him? Was he entrusted to bring back the green alien? Was Mr. Piccolo's sacrifice more than just protecting him, but him trusting Gohan with the task to bring him back to life?

"Gohan?" Krillin asked concerned, the young boy had suddenly stopped and was just staring down at the ground. Gohan looked up and smiled, waving off any concern Krillin had and continued on trying to catch up with Nonoi. "Look Krillin! We made it!"

Gohan grabbed both Nonoi's and Dende's hands and raced towards Bulma, his other companion from Earth. The quartet stopped in their tracks when Gohan and Krillin noticed the blue-haired woman was missing from the area they left her in, causing them to wonder if she wandered off looking for a dragon ball. "BUULLLLMMMAA!" Gohan called out loudly. "WE ARE BACK!"

"This cave goes deeper, she could've went further as well?" Nonoi asked the duo.

The Earthlings look at each other and sheepishly smiled while shrugging as they walked deeper and deeper into the cave, it became darker and darker the further they went. It was not long before the quartet found a house marked with the words 'Capsule Corp.' across the side. The door opened slightly to reveal their blue-eyed colleague with matching blue hair. Her eyes immediately filled with anger as she stormed out of the house and punched the back of Gohan and Krillin's heads. The sudden and angry appearance of Bulma sent the young Namekian hiding behind Nonoi.

"Where have you two jerks been?!" Bulma yelled. "You dare leave a defenseless daisy like me by myself!"

Krillin rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath, earning him another hit from the enraged blue haired Earthling. Bulma stopped her pounce of Krillin when she noticed her two other visitors. Her eyes widened at the sight. Before Bulma could begin questioning her new guests, Krillin pushed her towards the door. "Before you start your questions, let's go inside. We have been running around for hours now."

"Right." Bulma nodded and raced to get the door.

**-Vegeta-**

The Saiyan Prince landed in the center of the village he tracked. The Namekian outside of their homes stared at the alien in amazement and gathered around him.

"Greetings," Vegeta said. "According to my sources, this village hosts an item called a dragon ball, right? I would appreciate it if you gave it to me now." The Prince held out his hand to emphasize his request- no his order.

An elderly Namekian shuffled through the group of stunned Namekians, staring the lone renegade in his eyes. "Why should we give it to you? You are nothing more than a stranger." He grumbled.

Vegeta grabbed the elder by the collar and grinned at him. His patience was running thin with this village already, but he couldn't just execute them all without them answering his questions. "I may be a stranger, but I'm nothing compared to the other ruthless and dangerous strangers on this planet, so your best bet is complying with me, old man." Vegeta tossed the elder aside and waited on his compliance.

"No." The elder gasped, rubbing his neck. "You are not worthy of it. My people have capable enough warriors to take down you or anyone else."

The Saiyan Prince frowned in disgust, before chuckling madly. He extended his hand and shot a beam towards the elder, but one of the other Namekians darted forward and pushed him away, taking the blast instead. The village remained quiet as everyone realized the Saiyan was in a different league than all of them.

Vegeta grinned. "Let's see how worthy I am."

**-Cave with Z-Fighters, Dende and Nonoi-**

Nonoi watched as Gohan and Krillin chowed down on the meal Bulma prepared them, Dende had not touched the food at all. Something was obviously troubling the young boy, but she wouldn't press on it till he was ready to talk. Oblivious to everything else, the other Earthling, Bulma, was busy taking photos and writing notes about Nonoi and Dende, asking random questions every so often.

"Dende, you should eat up. I bet you're hungry from all that running, huh?" Gohan asked as he stuffed his face. The Namekian child shook his head and pushed away the plate. "Namekians don't really need to eat to survive, we can survive purely on water and an occasional fish. The plants around the planet are actually trees, though."

Krillin raised an eyebrow. "So why do you need all those trees?" He asked, wiping his face and heading to the sink.

Dende slouched slightly, before getting up and sitting next to Nonoi, who seemed ready to answer the question, but instead, let him answer. "A long time ago, Namek was fruitful and covered entirely in those beautiful trees, but there was a great time of massive drought. We call that period the Great Drought and it destroyed almost everything from the trees to the majority of the Namekians on this planet. Our grand elder Guru was the only one to survive this and through pure willpower, he gave birth to all the Namekians on this planet. His children from the first generation, or our elders, collected the remaining trees and planted them, giving life back to Namek."

Bulma stopped her notetaking and looked at him, before speaking. "So one Namekian gave birth to you all? Like asexually?" Dende nodded, prompting another question from Bulma, but this time it was directed at Nonoi. "So if they're asexual, are you not a Namekian?"

The female Saiyan shook her head, before answering. "According to Elder Moori, I was rasied on Namek amongst their people, but my home is Planet Vegeta, which belongs to the Saiyans."

A deafening silence fell over the room as she finished speaking. The young Saiyan boy, monk and blue-haired woman stared at her shocked, looking her up and down.

"S-s-s-saiyan?! How is that possible?!" Krillin stuttered out. "How could you end up on Namek?"

"She doesn't seem like the ones we fought on Earth, Krillin. Dende seems to trust her greatly." Gohan said as Dende nodded in agreement. Bulma stood up, grabbed her notepad and sat next to Nonoi. "Remember guys, Goku was the same according to his jerk brother, he was sent to Earth as a baby, maybe that happened as well to her and Namek?" Bulma poked Nonoi's arms and legs, feeling her skin and whatnot.

"Humans and Saiyans are identical in appearances and anatomy...however, Saiyans have tails like you had Gohan and your dad when he was younger," Bulma said, as plucked a piece of Nonoi's hair. "Speaking of...where's your tail?" She asked, but the puzzled look on Nonoi's face answered her question. Bulma continued to scribble on her notepad, as she inspected Nonoi's body. She seemed to have everything a female from Earth would have...the area on her chest seemed to be bigger than the blue-haired woman's though.

"Why are you staring my chest?"

"Oh well, I was just comparing your chest to the average Earth woman's that's all," Bulma answered, blushing slightly. "Well that's all for now, I'm going to use the restroom." _So much for average, huh? _she thought as she walked away.

Krillin and Gohan watched as Bulma scurried off, looking a bit defeated. Krillin began laughing when he realized why his blue-haired companion looked upset, causing Gohan and Nonoi to raise an eyebrow. "She's jealous of how much bigger your boobs are."

"Boobs? What is that?" Nonoi asked, causing Gohan and Krillin to shift slightly in their seats. Just how oblivious was this woman about her own body?

"Um..well, Ms. Nonoi, that area on your chest would be called boobs or, in a lame man's terms, breasts on Earth." Gohan explained, blushing from embarrassment as she fondled her own chest. It was humiliating enough to explain this to his tutor, but he never felt as embarrassed as he did now.

"So do you guys have breasts as well?" The female Saiyan asked reaching out to touch the bald monk's chest but was stopped by the abrupt return of Bulma. "If we are done with the anatomy lesson, I have some important news you might want to hear. Yamcha said Goku will be arriving on Earth in a couple of days."

Both Gohan and Krillin stared wide-eyed at Bulma, wondering if she had finally lost it from being alone.

"Gohan, go put on some tea. Bulma is sick from being alone for so long." Krillin said, getting up out of his seat and approaching her so she could sit down.

Gohan chimed in, "Yeah Bulma, it seems we can't leave you alone for too long anymore."

"I'm being serious!" Bulma yelled as she punched the bald monk on the head. "He will be here in the coming days."

Krillin whimpered and rubbed the top of his head. He knew Bulma would crack but he didn't think it would be this quickly. He looked at Gohan and shook his head, Bulma was done for.

Gohan extended his hand for Krillin to grab onto and softly spoke, "No, I think she's right. I just know he's coming."

Krillin looked up at the boy and smiled, grabbing onto his hand he lifted himself up and dusted off his pants. If Goku was coming, it's best they started looking for the dragon balls, but the problem with searching was the other scavengers on the planet and they needed all the help they could get. "Nonoi, would you mind helping us look for the dragon balls on this planet?" He asked the Female Saiyan, who was still entranced with her breasts.

"I will help you as long as you don't come off as a threat later, however before we begin how did you guys know there were dragon balls on here?"

Before the bald monk or hybrid could reply, a sudden drop of multiple energies hit them hard. One by one, energies were disappearing, very quickly too. The group of five rushed outside the cave to figure out where and why this was happening.

"I can sense a familiar energy source east of here, it's Vegeta!" Krillin said. "He's after one of the dragon balls it seems, damn it!"

The Namekian whimpered and cowered behind Nonoi. "No." He cried out.

"If he has one right now and if he's still working for that Freeza guy, they have five or six balls now. We have to find one of the last ones fast." Krillin said. He turned to Nonoi and Dende and spoke straight to them. "Do you guys know where the last ball might be?"

"Yes. Grand Elder Guru guards the last ball." Nonoi answered.

"Gohan, you stay here with Bulma." Krillin told the young saiyan. "Nonoi, Dende and I will fly to this Elder guy's place and get the dragon ball."

Gohan nodded and guided Bulma back into the cave. The remaining trio took off in a hurry, the Namekian child leading with Nonoi and Krillin behind, ready to fight off anyone trying to stop their journey.

**-Vegeta- **

Vegeta grinned. The slaughter of the village was severely easy, their warriors were about as strong as Nappa. The Prince looked on as the village elder struggled to his feet, it was a marvelous sight. The elder of the village surrounded by the bodies and covered in the blood of his brothers, and yet he still remained stubborn. "Am I worthy now? I mean the dragon balls must have recognized my power as supreme and sufficient enough, no? Ah, either way, it doesn't matter what you think anymore." Vegeta blasted the sole surviving Namekian before he could respond. The Prince looked around and counted seven houses, the ball was bound to be in one of them. Starting with the closest house, he found the ball sitting on a pedestal on top of a purplish cushion.

"Well well, they seem to have gift wrapped it for me." Vegeta grabbed the ball and walked over to the nearby water bank, and dropped the ball. He figured hiding the balls would be much smarter than traveling with them all and it would make Freeza's search much harder. He looked back at the carnage that had taken place and smirked, _This should be fun._

**-Freeza's Ship-**

The Galactic Ruler tapped his index finger restlessly, eagerly waiting on the report by Zarbon regarding Dodoria's status. He was a loyal soldier and a valuable member of his army, so any news he has been defeated or even killed would stain Freeza's army and their moral. The thought of anyone being strong enough to defeat Dodoria would force him to be more selective with his resources and who he sends out. _I should call Ginyu...no Zarbon is en-_

As if on cue, the light blue alien entered into Freeza's main chamber with four other soldiers behind him. All five kneeled before the tyrant before Zarbon stood and began to speak. "Lord Freeza, Dodoria has not returned. I suggest we send out a recovery team to look for him and any other dragon balls on this planet." He said.

Freeza waved Zarbon off. "No need to send a recovery team. Just look for the balls, as well as that pest Vegeta and those two from that village earlier." Zarbon nodded and took his leave, accompanied by the other soldiers. Freeza found no need to search for Dodoria. If the pink brute was alive, he would have returned by now and this was something that Freeza and Zarbon must accept. The only thing that bothered him about Dodoria's death was that his killer was unknown. The brat Vegeta either gained immense strength in the matter of one year or there were warriors on this planet stronger than expected. _This should be fun._

-**Krillin, Nonoi and Dende-**

Krillin and the two Namek natives dashed as fast as they could towards the Grand Elder's house. Krillin wished the flight there would end soon, the silence on the planet scared him a bit. Nothing but the wind could be heard and that seemed deafening now that majority of the Namekians had been massacred.

"Nonoi, how much longer until we get to your Grand Elder?" Krillin yelled towards the female Saiyan.

"Looking at how the suns are positioned, we will be there in two hours, maybe three," Nonoi answered, causing the bald monk to groan in frustration. He couldn't stand flying around on this boring planet any longer. His frustrations soon turned into fear as he sensed a high power level flying towards them. "Nonoi, Dende! Hide!" He yelled, darting behind a rock.

**-Vegeta-**

Vegeta couldn't help but be curious when he felt three moving energies after he slaughtered that village. He spat in disgust when the three signatures suddenly disappeared. Damn fish again, he thought to himself. His interest was once again peaked when he felt a stronger energy source in the same direction. He stopped in tracks and tried to identify the person he was tracking, smirking to himself when he realized who it was. Seems Freeza let another one of his dogs out of the cage. He dashed off towards his next victim.

**-Krillin, Nonoi, and Dende-**

Krillin watched as Vegeta flew past them, silently thanking Kami for protection. "Has he found another dragon ball? Can't be that or he would have been going in the other direction, right?" Krillin looked towards Nonoi, who was looking in the direction that Vegeta flew in.

"He seems to be flying in the direction of another high energy source, feels like one of them I sensed from Elder Guru's." Nonoi grabbed Dende and began flying again. "We should hurry before they begin their clash."

"Right!" Krillin followed closely behind her.

**-Vegeta-**

Vegeta grinned as he confirmed who he had been tracking. There was Zarbon, his prey, ready to be destroyed by the Prince. The light-blue alien seemed to be searching for something, but his search would be put on hold as he came face to face with Vegeta.

"Zarbon, quite interesting to meet you here on Namek." Vegeta mocked. "I would have thought you would be holding Freeza's hand the entire time. Perhaps you've finally grown up and decided to venture the world on your own like a big boy?"

Zarbon scuffed at the Prince. "Remember your tone when speaking to your superior, monkey!"

The Saiyan Prince began to chuckle at Zarbon's remark. "Do you believe you're superior than me?"

"You have always been below me, even your father was below Dodoria and myself brat." Zarbon said, earning another laugh from Vegeta. "What's so funny?"

"Speaking of Dodoria, it seems he and I had a little accident earlier." Vegeta began to smirk, seeing Zarbon get flustered was great entertainment before they began their battle.

"You're bluffing! Dodoria was as strong as me and there's no way he would be defeated by Saiyan scum like you!" Zarbon yelled at the smirking Prince, who took his battle stance.

"Enough talking, let's finish this so I can get on with killing Freeza next." Vegeta said, earning him a laugh from Zarbon.

"A monkey like you defeating Dodoria is more believable than you potentially defeating Lord Free-" The Saiyan Prince moved quickly, kneeing the high ranking commander in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Zarbon quickly tried to counter with a punch of his own, but Vegeta easily dodged it and delivered a series of punches. The light blue alien disappeared from Vegeta's sight and reappeared behind him. He extended his right arm and fired a large beam towards the renegade's back, but Vegeta quickly turned around and swatted it away, a smirk remaining on his face the whole time.

"Interesting enough, Cui put up a better fight than Dodoria and you have so far. Perhaps Cui should have been Freeza's right-hand man?" Vegeta mocked.

Zarbon floated in place, shocked at the level of power Vegeta had displayed. The Prince had easily deflected one his blasts and simply just seemed to be toying with him. Sensing Zarbon's state of shock, Vegeta appeared in front of him in a flash and landed an upwards kick to his chin, sending him flying upwards. When Zarbon looked back down towards where Vegeta had been, Vegeta was already above him. He kicked Zarbon in the head once again, but this time downwards. The merciless Saiyan continued to pounce on him, refusing to let him get up and instead tossed him face first into the dirt.

"This is disappointing Zarbon, I expected more from you." Vegeta scoffed. "You're boring me more than Dodoria did. Give me a fight!"

Zarbon chuckled as he stood up again. "Very well, you ape. I will show something that will increase my power by tenfold!"

"Are you going to turn into a great ape?" Vegeta began laughing. "I'm calling your bluff, but nonetheless I will indulge your little remark. Go on."

Zarbon let out a small roar as his body began to swell up. His chest began to bulge in muscle as his once handsome face began to distort and twist into something unbearable. _I might look ape-ish, but I'm far stronger now brat!_, he thought to himself.

Vegeta was left astonished at the alien's transformation. "No wonder you don't use this transformation, you look more brutish and ugly than Dodoria." Vegeta laughed, annoying Zarbon even more.

"Laugh it up Vegeta because, in a couple of minutes, you'll be begging me to stop beating you."

Zarbon dashed at Vegeta and plowed his knee in his stomach, causing Vegeta to double take. Zarbon refused to let up however and pulled the Prince towards before clotheslining him. Wrapping his arms around Vegeta's head, he kneed him repeatedly in the face before tossing him aside.

Vegeta struggled to his feet but remained defiant. "I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" He declared, blood trickling down his face as he created an aura around his body.

Zarbon remained relentless and took this opportunity to unleash a barrage of kicks and punches at Vegeta. Vegeta tried to dodge, but the Freeza Force soldier was too quick for him. Vegeta received another punch in the stomach from Zarbon and was tossed into the air, a volley of blasts being fired at him as well. Vegeta regained his posture and desperately tried to avoid being hit by the blasts and fired off a blast Zarbon, who effortlessly knocked the blast away. Zarbon speed blitzed Vegeta once again and planted his knee into his Vegeta's gut once again.

"I want a real fight, Prince! Fight back, so I can enjoy breaking you down!" Zarbon boasted, jumping backward and taking a fight stance.

Vegeta and Zarbon charged at each other at full speed. Zarbon's massive arms slamming into Vegeta's head. He grabbed the Saiyan's head and began to headbutt him over and over, before locking him into a guillotine hold. "I may be hideous, but this form gave me enough power to destroy you."

The Prince began to jab at the brute's stomach over and over with his free hand, successfully loosening his grip. The renegade floated away from the coughing alien. _I can't win this battle yet_, he thought as he watched Zarbon cough up blood.

Quick to recover, Zarbon rushed once again towards Vegeta and landed a dozen heavy strikes to Vegeta, followed by a powerful punch to the head. He wrapped his arms around Vegeta and flew straight downwards, much to the screaming Prince's displeasure. "It's about time I finished this." He let the screaming Saiyan go and watched as he landed with an explosion that created a giant crater.

Water quickly began to fill the crater as the few rocks separating the rivers split apart. The flooding crater started to submerge Vegeta. "Only water and no corpse, hmmph. Even if he did survive, he will drown from all that water." Zarbon said as he landed on a nearby grassland. Smirking to himself, he began to revert to his original form. "I should go report this and what Vegeta said to Lord Freeza at once."

***END*****HEY THANK YOU FOR READING THE FOURTH CHAPTER. IS THE PACING ALRIGHT? I ADDED MORE DETAIL TO IT. LET ME KNOW! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALSO WELCOMED! BYE**


	6. Chapter 5: A Rematch Between Elites

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

Krillin and the two Namek natives approached the home of the Grand Elder. "Is that the house on the spire there?" Krillin asked, gaining a nod from Dende. The trio landed atop of the spire. Placed right in the middle of the so-called platform, the house had gigantic windows, but no entrance seemed to be visible.

"It seems that Vegeta guy and the others haven't found this place yet," Nonoi said as she and her companions approached the house. As they neared the home, a panel on the side of the home opened up and from the inside of it was a taller Namekian. Dende's eyes lit up and he immediately embraced the older Namekian.

"Nail!" The young boy cried. "You're still alive!"

"It's great to see you again, Dende. I haven't seen you in quite a while." Nail said to the boy, hugging the boy back. He looked towards Nonoi and their other visitor, she seemed comfortable with him so he clearly wasn't a threat. Waving his hand as if he wanted them to follow him, he entered the dark room, Dende holding onto his hand. "We have much to discuss, Nonoi."

Nonoi nodded her head respectfully and followed behind Nail and Dende. Krillin entered the dark room, he gazed in amazement at the large figure that sat in a throne-like chair. He looked like Dende...if Dende was a giant, obese and greatly aged Namekian. The bald monk watched as Nonoi, Dende and Nail bowed towards the old Namekian, following suit and bowing as well.

"Lord Guru, I have returned with a visitor." Nonoi said to the obese elder. The eldest Namekian stared down the bald Earthling. He was weak compared to Nonoi and Nail, but he was stronger than most of the Namekian warriors.

"Welcome, little one." The Elder said. "I am the guardian of this planet. What brings you here and where are the other Earthlings?" Krillin stared up nervously at the dwarfing elder, thinking of a respectful way to explain his travels. "My friends and I are on a mission to revive our fallen comrades, the others are staying at our hideout at the moment." Krillin looked towards Nonoi and Dende, hoping they could ease the tension in the room and thankfully Nonoi read the situation perfectly.

"Lord Guru, I believe his story is sincere. He saved Dende from the beings slaughtering the villagers." She stood next to Krillin, placing her hand on his shoulder. "He's an honest person from what I can gather."

"I see...Nonoi has placed great trust in you, Earthling." The Grand Elder said. "I wish to thank you for saving my son. The deaths of my children brings me a grief unfathomable. The weight on my heart and soul is so unbearable that I feel my time in this world will be ending soon."

Guru flew into a coughing fit, the other four rushed to his side to help him but were waved off. "We have more important things to discuss, so ignore my health."

**-Freeza's Ship-**

Freeza paced back and forth in his chambers, his stay on Namek was lasting longer than expected. The deaths of Cui and Dodoria, as well as two of his squadrons, had pushed everything back by days, maybe even weeks. Stretching out his plans required him sending more members out to find the last dragon balls and leaving the ship's maintenance to two or three members. He sighed as he heard a voice ring through his door's intercom.

"Enter," Freeza said. Zarbon stepped into the room, grinning as he took a knee before the tyrant. "Please tell me you have information on the dragon balls."

Zarbon shook his head but maintained his grin. "I was unable to find any villages or Namekians, but I was able to find a certain monkey," Freeza smirked, Zarbon was truly his most reliable soldier.

"I take it you dealt with him accordingly?" Zarbon nodded as Freeza began to laugh. "So...where's the body? I want to tie his corpse to the bumper of my ship."

"Body? I had beaten him brutally and left his body to be submerged underwater, he will drown if he somehow survived the beating I gave him." Zarbon said, thinking this would please Freeza, but instead, the tyrant scowled. He whipped his tail towards Zarbon, knocking him down. Perhaps I spoke too soon about his reliability, he thought as he glared at the light blue alien.

"You didn't confirm his death because he was underwater?! How can you lead my troops when you are too scared to get a little wet in your stockings?!" Freeza yelled. The tyrant only seemed to get more annoyed as Zarbon began to stutter out nonsense. It was clear Zarbon didn't survey his encounter with Vegeta properly, the fool didn't even stop to think Vegeta might have known where the other dragon balls were.

"M-my Lord I will go and fix this immediately!" Zarbon said, hurrying toward the door. The tyrant eyed the panicked alien down before firing a finger blast above his head to stop Zarbon in his tracks. The scout teams he sent out would be returning soon and whatever they found would be much more important than the drowning monkey. Opting to sit in silence and glare down Zarbon, who was nothing more than a nervous wreck at the moment, he waited for them to return.

As expected, an urgent knock pounded at the door. "Enter," Freeza said. The door opened and two soldiers rushed, immediately bowing before him.

"My Lord, we have some interesting news regarding the dragon balls." A soldier named Orlen said. "While we searched for more villages, we came across a survivor of a destroyed village. It seems Vegeta was responsible for the destruction of the village and its people, stole their ball too."

Freeza frowned and stared daggers at Zarbon, who shuffled uncomfortably. Incompetence seemed to be the constant theme of his army while on this dreadful planet. "What of the survivor?"

Orlen opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the other soldier. "We killed him my Lord, he was no longer useful to our objective."

"What?!" Freeza growled, incompetence was spreading amongst his army like the common flu. "You killed our only witness to Vegeta's crimes and didn't think to ask or interrogate him, so we can learn where Vegeta hid it?!" Freeza walked towards the two soldiers menacingly. The two startled soldiers began to sputter nonsense and apologies, but the merciless tyrant dispatched of them both. His eyes flashed gold before the two of them exploded. "Zarbon, hurry and find Vegeta. I will not accept you prolonging my wish for immortality because of you, so don't return or face me until you have found the prince of monkeys or your death will not be as merciful as those two."

Zarbon nodded and dashed out of the ship, and into the beautiful Namek sky. Freeza watched as his soldier's aura disappeared from his sight before he called for Appule. "Get Ginyu on the phone, I need a favor."

**-Bulma and Gohan-**

Gohan jumped back and forth while kicking and punching fiercely at the air. Bulma sat on my sidelines, fiddlings with her dragon ball radar when a single dot appeared on the screen and began to head towards them. So Nonoi and Krillin were able to get one, she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by another blip on her radar. This ball seemed to be all alone. "Gohan come here and take a look."

The young Saiyan looked at the radar, noticing the same thing as Bulma. Vegeta and the others had missed one, wait, no...Vegeta was already at that area when he massacred the village's people. The Saiyan Prince was hiding the ball for later, but Gohan wouldn't let him get the chance to recover it. "Bulma, I'm gonna go after that one while Vegeta is gone. Tell Nonoi and Krillin where I went, okay?" Bulma nodded as the hybrid blasted off to find the ball.

**-Zarbon-**

Zarbon descended in the crater that held the Saiyan Prince's body prisoner. He dove into the water and spotted the battered body of the prince at the bottom. He grabbed onto Vegeta's ankle and tossed onto the sandy bank. Reaching for his neck, he felt for a pulse and smiled when he felt it beating through the Saiyan's body. "You being alive may get me back into Lord Freeza's good graces." Zarbon said, lifting Vegeta onto his shoulder. _You stubborn Saiyans just can't die, huh?_, he thought as he took off for Freeza's ship.

**-Nonoi and Krillin-**

Nonoi began to speed up as she headed back to the hideout with Krillin. The bald monk was entrusted with one of the dragon balls, even was given a power-up by the Grand Elder. He was stronger, but still much weaker than all three Saiyans on Namek and those guys from the first village.

"Nonoi, why didn't you ask The Grand Elder for a boost as well?" Krillin asked as he desperately tried to catch up to her. He felt stronger, but Nonoi still dwarfed him in speed and power.

"I don't need it, at least, not now. We should have Gohan go for one as well, he's pretty strong for a child." Nonoi said, looking back at him. "I will help you gather the rest of the dragon balls as Guru said, but I will expect you to carry your own weight at times, Krillin."

Krillin nodded and sped up next to her, she was quite strong and had a presence that reminded him slightly of Goku, maybe waiting for Goku wouldn't be so bad as long as he was with her. The female Saiyan narrowed her eyes, as she felt a fading energy source being carried or followed by another. "It feels like that Saiyan from before, am I wrong?"

"No, you are correct. It's Vegeta and that guy he was battling before, it seems Vegeta lost." Krillin said, stopping in his tracks. "We should circle around them, we don't want trouble right now with the ball in our hands."

**-Freeza's Ship; Medical Room-**

Flashes and blares came from the controls of Vegeta's healing tank. Zarbon watched on as Appule adjusted the configurations and tried to stabilize Vegeta's vitals. "You really did a number to him, if I hadn't finished up Lord Freeza's orders, you would probably be with Orlen and the other guy right now. He was so pissed, he called in his father's Ginyu Force to come to Namek."

Zarbon glared at Appule and silently cursed himself. Vegeta's recklessness was ruining his credibility in Freeza's army and now that the Ginyus was coming, he would definitely be looked at differently by Lord Freeza. "You better hope he survives or I will make sure you go down with me, Appule." He said as he headed towards the door.

"Yeah...I'm hoping alright. You beat him so bad, it might take a miracle for him to heal and even if he does, he may be knocked out for days or weeks or even months."

"Just do whatever it takes Appule!" Zarbon barked at the purple alien, as he left the room.

Appule muttered curses under his breath before walking back to the monitors and checking Vegeta's vitals once again. In between taking care of Vegeta, listening to Zarbon's demands and pleasing Lord Freeza, the alien was having a hard time focusing. "It's not fair, y'know Vegeta?" He said. "Zarbon and Dodoria screw up everything and lose multiple dragon balls and villages, and yet I'm the one feeling like it's my fault." He paced back and forth between the pod and his medical cabinet, injecting new fluids to help heal Vegeta. "He may be a pretty face, but he's a dumb brute just like Dodoria, if he held back some this would be much easier."

Appule let out a deep sigh as he stabilized Vegeta's vitals once again. He had done all he could and the only thing they could do now was pray he healed properly. He watched the Saiyan Prince float around in the pod and sat in his seat, kicking his feet up. "Let's hope, Freeza spares me at leas-" He was cut off by a bright light glowing in the pod and immediately began to tremble in fear as he knew what was happening.

**-Freeza's Ship; Freeza's Cabin- **

"And lastly, Appule has stabilized Vegeta's vitals. He said it will be no longer than a few hours before the Prince wakes." Zarbon reported to the tyrant.

"Ah wonderful news, Zarbon." Freeza said as he approached the light blue alien. "For you that is."

A qualm of fear shot through Zarbon's soul. "Ah yes, sire." Zarbon said.

Suddenly the ship began to shake violently following consecutive explosions, almost knocking Zarbon and Freeza down.

"That sounds like it came from down the hall!" Zarbon yelled.

**-Medical Room-**

Vegeta smirked as he stepped on Appule's neck. The healing rates of a Saiyan were beyond those of a normal warrior and he felt much stronger than before. "Now then." He looked around and fired a blast through a wall. He slipped in the other room and fired blasts quickly as he heard the terrified screams of Freeza's soldiers outside the room in the halls.

"That sounded like it came from the medical room!" Zarbon yelled as he dashed through the hallways with Freeza right on his heels.

Both of them raced to the healing pod to find the door blasted open and Appule's dead body laid next to the rubble, as well as a large hole leading right outside the ship. Zarbon pressed to the newly made escape hole but could find no sign of Vegeta. "No! He's escaped, sire!"

Freeza caught up to Zarbon and quickly whacked him down with his tail. "Go find him now, you pansy!" He ordered.

"Yes my Lord!" Zarbon said, taking off through the hole and surveying the area outside. He had to find the Saiyan renegade before Freeza's temper became worse. "He couldn't have gone far!"

Vegeta peaked from around a corner at the frustrated Freeza. That's right fools! Keep looking for me out there! He ran down the hall of the ship to Freeza's quarters. Once there, he let out a laugh at the sight of five unguarded dragon balls sitting in front of him neatly. "There is a God it seems."

From one of the holes he had made, he could see Zarbon pacing back and forth. "That fool wouldn't think to check this room." He said. He made a count of all the dragon balls in the rooms. "I love it when a plan comes together, however being beaten wasn't entirely in my playbook. Nonetheless, I will finally claim what is mine!" He stopped for a quick second as he heard footsteps run past the door. "Now how will I escape with all five?"

He thought for another second before making a large ki blast and shooting outside the doorway."Well, you always need a backup plan." He said as he popped out the doorway and began to shout. "Hey, Freeza! How can you worry about other homes catching fire when yours is being burned to the ground as we speak?!" He yelled, shooting another ki blast down the hallway.

Both Freeza and Zarbon stopped and looked at the direction of ki blast as it blew up. Quickly Zarbon made his way towards the hole when a large portion of the ship exploded beneath him, engulfing him in a wall of fire and smoke. He popped back into the air. His armor was severely damaged by the explosion and his hair was frazzled, as well as his ponytail being almost completely destroyed. "VEGETA!" He yelled. "YOU BASTARD!"

Vegeta ducked back into the room as smoke covered the hallways. He gathered his energy as he raced back to the balls. Letting out a yell as he fired threw each dragon ball through the hole as hard as he could before taking off after them.

Zarbon raced through the halls as the ship exploded around them. Soldiers crawling and fighting each other trying to escape, some caught in the explosions and others successfully escaping with others in their hands. A wall exploded and collapsed in front of the galactic emperor and Zarbon, causing both to fall back a bit. "I refuse to be made a fool any longer!" Freeza screamed, staring into the fire, his eyes filled with a rage rarely seen. He pointed towards the exit. "Hurry and find that ape now!" He barked at Zarbon.

As the fire calmed, Freeza made his way towards his quarters, only to find Vegeta and his dragon balls gone. "NO! THAT STEALING MONKEY!" He screamed.

Vegeta watched and listened to Freeza's meltdown from behind a rock before slipping into a nearby lake. _Those fools will be searching for me in the air, but will never find me,_ he thought as he swam away from the ship.

**-Gohan-**

Gohan followed the scouter signal and before long, he finally reached the village. The Namekian village was in ruins and void of life anywhere. He slowly walked through the village, horrified at what Vegeta had done. He came across the body of the elder and a child under his body and spat in disgust. "Vegeta...you monster."

Following the dragon ball's signal through the village, he stopped right as he came to the lake. "So, it's not in the houses, huh?" He questioned. He pushed the button on the radar again, but the screen still showed the ball in the water. "Oh I see..not even Vegeta would be smart enough to check inside the water."

Taking of his gi, he dove into the lake and continued following the signal. Soon enough, he found the lonesome dragon ball and swam up to the surface. He hovered over the lake and smiled at the large ball. "One down." He said.

**-Vegeta-**

Vegeta gasped for air. He climbed up to dry land and began to look around. "Alright, they have to be around here somewhere." He said.

He began walking around before noticing a blinding glare coming from behind a near rock. As he approached the rock, he was pleased to see the five dragon balls had made it safe during their journey. "Excellent!" He laughed. "Now I have only one to collect, not counting the one I stowed away, and then I can make my wish."

As he hid the balls away, he felt two surges of energy coming straight towards him. "N-no way Freeza and Zarbon found me already!" He stuttered. "Wait no, one of them is to low to be Zarbon or Freeza, but the other is sketchy..."

He watched as Krillin and Nonoi blasted through the sky, a dragon ball in the bald monk's hand.

"The Earthling and some woman?" He said. The Earthling grew stronger really fast, but the woman was vastly stronger. "Either way that dragon ball is mine!" He took off after them.

**-Zarbon- **

The light blue alien panicked as he looked through every nook and cranny for Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince was determined to be the end of him it seems. "If only I had my damn scouter!"

He continued to search through every crevice he could find, coming up with nothing. Suddenly two white auras blasted past him. "Vegeta!"

He said, before looking closer and noticing it was one of the insects from before and new member. "But it seems he has a dragon ball."

As quickly as the first two auras dashed past him, another aura appeared and unless his eyes were playing a trick on him, he was convinced that was Vegeta. "I got you monkey! Prepare to face the wrath of one of Lord Freeza's most powerful soldiers, you ape!" He took off on hot pursuit of the three speeding figures.

**-Vegeta-**

Vegeta smirked as he tracked the two speeding figures in front of him, this was easy pickings and the gods seemed to be smiling down upon him today. Before long, Vegeta took notice of the energy source tracking him. "Well, well Zarbon has finally found me, huh?" He chuckled. "I was looking to kill two birds with one stone, but Zarbon has made this even more interesting."

**-Nonoi and Krillin-**

The duo dropped in front of Bulma, causing her to fall behind a rock in surprise. She peered over to find Nonoi and Krillin staring down at her. At first, the blue-haired beauty seemed enraged, but quickly changed her mood when she noticed the dragon ball. "You actually found one? They're so big here compared to home." She said.

"Yeah." Krillin chuckled. "But you should have seen the Grand Elder. He's so amazing." Straining his neck behind Bulma a bit he looked into the cave. "Where is Gohan? I want him to meet the Grand Elder as quickly as possible."

"Oh, Gohan? He went off to find a dragon ball. We found one on the radar, I think it was at one of the village's Vegeta was at." Bulma stood up and walked toward Nonoi, touching her hair. "Is it naturally like this?" She asked.

Krillin stared at Bulma in disbelief. "You're kidding, right? Gohan is by himself and potentially in danger, and you're worrying about hair?"

"Well, wherever Gohan is, its much safer than here," Nonoi said as a sudden large energy source appeared above them, sending Krillin into shock. "A huge power level appeared out of nowhere just now, Krillin." She said.

"Is it Gohan?" Bulma asked. "That didn't take him that long."

Nonoi shook her head and frowned as the energy source descended before them. The Saiyan Prince stood before them and time seemed to stop for the two Earthlings as he smirked cunningly at them. "Interesting that we meet here after our not so long ago battle, Earthlings? What brings you to Namek?" He asked, but none of them dared to answer. "I was quite surprised to sense your energies when I landed on this planet, but your sudden growth in power has really surprised me." He took two steps forward and immediately Nonoi and Krillin got into defensive stances. "Oh, it seems you want to fight. I haven't fought the woman yet, maybe if she proves to be strong I'll keep her alive and have her bare my offspring."

"You won't be alive to have any children after Freeza gets done with you." Zarbon said as descended from the sky. Bulma instantly lusted after him, blushing at the sight of him. "He's beautiful, he has to be here to save us with a face like that."

"Don't bet on it, Bulma." Krillin replied.

Zarbon and Vegeta stared each other down, their gazes not breaking from one another. Krillin cowered behind Nonoi as the two alpha males sized each other up. "This is bad, really bad and we need to find Gohan fast."

Bulma stuck to Nonoi's side as well, but for a closer look at Zarbon. "What do you mean?" She asked. "That hunk is here to save us, right?"

"A dead man can't save you," Vegeta smirked at Zarbon. "It seems my little firework show did a number on you, Zarbon?" The little remark sent Zarbon into a fury as he dashed at Vegeta, swinging a right-handed punch that was easily dodged by the Saiyan Prince. He kept up the pace and let out a fury of attacks at Vegeta, but he continued to dodge them.

Nonoi could tell the Saiyan Prince was a well-trained Warrior, but each dodge and counter reeked of arrogance. He didn't fight with honor, but with pride and ruthlessness. Like he wanted to break his opponent and slowly, but surely he was breaking his opponent. Dodging every stray blast from the battle, Krillin and Bulma made their way into the cave as Nonoi stayed back to watch.

"I've had enough of this!" Zarbon yelled, punching towards the Saiyan with a fist of k. Vegeta dodged quickly and countered with a blow to Zarbon's jaw, sending him crashing to the ground. He landed on one knee and immediately charged at Vegeta, but he was easily speed blitzed by the Prince, who laughed at him mockingly.

"Come on now!" Vegeta began jogging in place. "I hope the warmup is over, don't hold back anymore Zarbon!"

Zarbon gritted his teeth and sighed. _He has become a lot stronger than before, but he can't beat me if I transform,_ he thought as he began to swell up into his transformed state, shocking both Krillin and Bulma.

"His power just shot through the roof!" Krillin exclaimed. "This isn't good for Vegeta."

Nonoi shook her head and told Krillin to watch the battle closely. The Prince remained unchanged from his transformation. _Vegeta wanted him to transform to prove something_, she thought.

Zarbon shot at Vegeta and fired an energy beam. The Saiyan shot the beam with his own energy but was sidelined by a lariat by Zarbon. He hit the ground away from Zarbon and waited for Zarbon to charge him. _Come on, take the bait fool!_

The light blue alien swung at him but missed miserably. Vegeta taking this chance dropped down and grabbed a fistful of dirt and blinded him momentarily. Keeping up the action, Vegeta slammed his fist into Zarbon's head, sending him flying. He fired several ki blasts at him, destroying the land around Zarbon. "This battle might make me break a sweat."

**-Gohan-**

Gohan frowned at the absurd amount of energy he was feeling. "That's coming from where I left Bulma!" He said. "I gotta hurry!" He channeled some of his energy to go even faster.

**\- Vegeta vs Zarbon-**

Zarbon breathed heavily. They were trading blows, but somehow he looked the worst of the two. The majority of his armor was destroyed and his hair was beyond damaged.

"Vegeta is really doing a number on that guy, huh?" Krillin said to Nonoi, who nodded in agreement.

"He's toying with him. Like a predator with injured prey, he's enjoying the devouring, even more, knowing he has broken his opponent." Nonoi said. "The climax of this battle is about to arrive."

"Zarbon, you're looking pretty bad." Vegeta laughed. "Maybe I should let you head back to Freeza and heal up, hopefully you get a power up like a Saiyan. I want a real challenge."

Nonoi and Krillin's eyebrows raised at what Vegeta said, but Zarbon seemed to get even angrier. "You filthy ape!" He yelled. "Laugh it up now! When I'm done with you...when I'm done with you!" He charged at Vegeta once again and swung, his punches were vastly slower than before.

"You're boring me Zarbon," Vegeta said, dodging easily. "I know this isn't the true strength of Freeza's right-hand man, right?"

"Shut up! You never have and never will touch my power!"

Vegeta dodged Zarbon's attacks, feigning boredom, before knocking him backward. "You, who oversaw my development, should know Saiyans the best." Vegeta said before pressing forward towards Zarbon. "Saiyans grow stronger every battle and even stronger when brought to near death, and that battle earlier brought me to death's door."

_So that's why my development was much faster than the other warriors on Namek_, Nonoi thought as she watched the battle.

"That's right!" Zarbon roared. "I watched your development, so I know that you're all talk and just a loud mouth monkey!" He charged at Vegeta, his arm pulled back to strike with everything he had.

Vegeta frowned and simply moved out of Zarbon's path, and plunged his fist into his gut, blood dripping down his white glove. Zarbon gasped as realization finally hit him. He was outclassed by the Prince. "V-Vegeta...p-please...L-l-lord Freeza had me do these things...h-have mer-mercy." Zarbon pleaded with the renegade Prince.

"Mercy? You helped the man who destroyed the planet I was destined to rule, I will not grant you mercy. At least face your death will some pride." Vegeta said before charging up a blast.

"W-wait! I c-can help you k-kill F-Freeza and f-find the r-rest of the dragon balls!" Zarbon began to cry as he pleaded with Vegeta, who frowned at him.

The lack of loyalty and honor from Zarbon was disgusting. Without a second thought, he fired off his blast, shooting Zarbon into the distance, killing him instantly. His glove dripped with Zarbon's blood as he began to laugh. _Three down, one coward to go._

**HEY THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIFTH CHAPTER. IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG, I'LL TRY TO GET THESE OUT FASTER. IS THE PACING ALRIGHT? LET ME KNOW! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALSO WELCOMED! BYE**


	7. Chapter 6: Freeza's Best,The Ginyu Force

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

Nonoi shuffled her feet slightly and took a defensive stance. Vegeta had just finished his onslaught of Zarbon and now turned his attention to her and the two Earthlings. Blood dripped from his glove as he laughed menacingly and stalked his way towards them.

"Woman, do you really wish to fight me after witnessing that? Save yourself from this slaughter and give me the dragonball." Vegeta said. "Baldy, your strength has grown greatly, but it pales in comparison to my own and I doubt the women here can put up a fight. Be a man, surrender the ball to me and save them from a cruel death."

"Very well...on one condition." Nonoi said. "Give us your word that you'll just take the ball and leave." Krillin stared at her in shock. Bargaining with Vegeta was insane.

"You're pushing your luck." Vegeta chuckled. "Just give me the ball and I'll be on my way."

Nonoi hesitated for a moment before signaling Krillin to hand Vegeta the ball. He extended the ball towards the Prince, who snatched it from his grasp. "Glad to see you've grown some brains since our battle on Earth, baldy." He said, mocking the flustered monk. "Now I have all seven, immortality being so close puts me in a really good mood, so I'll let you weaklings live for now." The lone renegade let out a laugh and took off, blowing dust and dirt in the direction of Nonoi, Krillin and Bulma.

"Why did you give him the ball, Nonoi?!" Bulma asked. "He has all seven now, what was the point of finding that one if you were just going to give it up?"

"As much as I did not want to give it to him, if we can avoid conflict I would do it again," Nonoi said, dusting off her clothing. "If I'm not mistaken, Gohan is tracking one dragon ball as well? If he found the ball, we still have one, Vegeta is still missing one as well and we are the only ones with a person who speaks this world's tongue."

Bulma and Krillin rubbed the back of their heads, Nonoi was truly thinking further ahead of all of them.

"Let's just hope Gohan and Vegeta don't cross paths."

**-Gohan-**

Gohan soared through the sky, holding onto the dragon ball he found at the village, until a sense of energy popped into his field of flight. "Something's coming this way and it's enormous." Closing his eyes and focusing on the energy, he made the energy out to be Vegeta. "Oh no Vegeta!" He yelled, darting behind a nearby rock.

Gohan pressed up against the rock. Vegeta was approaching faster and faster. _He must have sensed me...I have to suppress my energy,_ he thought.

"What?" Vegeta said, looking around the rocky area. "That energy source from before is gone. Was my mind playing tricks on me?"

_Just go away now_, the hybrid thought. The uneasiness he felt was astronomically high from the amount of killing intent Vegeta was letting out.

"Whoever is down there come out now!" Vegeta yelled. "It's pointless to hide from me, I know you're there!"

_He doesn't know that for sure,_ Gohan prayed.

"If you don't show yourself, I'll turn this place into rubble!" Vegeta shouted. He gathered his energy into his hand and prepared to blast below him.

_Oh no! I have to face him or he'll get away and find another ball_, Gohan thought. Setting the ball down, Gohan climbed on top of the rock and revealed himself. "H-hello Vegeta."

"Oh, it's Kakarot's brat," Vegeta said, descending towards Gohan. "I assume you came with the baldy and the two women. I already had an encounter with them."

Gohan eyed down Vegeta and noticed the Dragon Ball under Vegeta's arm. "Where did you get that from?!" He asked.

Vegeta smirked before holding out the ball. "Oh, you mean this? Think of it as a token of friendship, they were just so happy to see me and gave me it without any trouble."

"You monster!" Gohan yelled, lunging at Vegeta, who easily dodged him.

"Relax brat! I haven't done anything to them, yet." Vegeta walked towards Gohan and extended his hand. "Here grab onto my hand."

Gohan remained reluctant at first but reached for Vegeta's hand as he helped lift him up. The Saiyan Prince remained smirking but seemed to eyeing down something. "What's that in your hand, brat?"

Gohan shielded the radar's screen from Vegeta's view. "It's a clock." He said, but Vegeta kept pressing on.

"A species that can develop ships capable of interstellar flight and travel can't keep time on something smaller?" He asked, trying to look over at the screen.

"We prefer it this way, I guess," Gohan said. "We're not Saiyans."

"Au contraire, brat." Vegeta leaned in and rubbed Gohan's head. "I am a Saiyan. And you? You're a Saiyan. So is your father. We are the last of our race, but unfortunately for you, I'm the strongest now- bar none."

"You're wrong! My dad is stronger than you." Gohan yelled, but instantly regretted as he saw Vegeta's eyes light up with interest.

"Is that so? Well, I want you to give him a message then." Vegeta leaned in towards Gohan's ear. "Listen closely." He slammed his knee into Gohan's gut, causing the child to plop on the floor in pain. Vegeta placed his heel on Gohan's temple, before kicking the hybrid Saiyan onto his back. He stepped away from Gohan and prepared to fly off.

"Take a nap, brat. You'll need it." He took off, leaving a purple aura blazing through the sky.

Gohan forced himself to sit up and chuckled while holding his sides. "I really want to take a nap," He said. "But Piccolo and the others are depending on me." Cringing from the pain of his chuckles, causing him to fall off the rock and land next to the dragon ball. "Can't stop me now.."

**-Nonoi, Krillin and Bulma**-

Krillin felt uneasy, Gohan should have been back by now. Hopefully, he avoided Vegeta or Chi-Chi would kill the bald monk herself.

Bulma emerged from inside the cave, her blue hair a mess. "I've packed everything into capsules." She said. "Is Gohan back yet?"

"There's no sign of Gohan," Nonoi said. "I pray he didn't run into that Saiyan. He knows where we are, so I advise once he returns we leave at once."

Krillin heard the sound of someone flying towards them before either of them could sense their energy. "Gohan?!" He said.

Gohan touched down and stumbled forward before falling to the ground. Krillin and Nonou raced for Gohan and helped him up.

"Come on, kid. Stay with me." Krillin said.

"I'm okay, Krillin." Gohan said. "I'm not going to die on you."

"Can you still fly?" Nonoi asked. "We have to get outta here or Vegeta's gonna find us all and I don't he'll be so generous like last time."

"I should be able to keep going." Gohan said, standing up on his own. "I don't want to see Vegeta again for a long time."

**-Vegeta- **

Vegeta stood at the bank of the lake. "Now its time." He chuckled. "Wishing for immortality and destroying Freeza in the same day, by the gods I'm lucky."

He dove into the lake and began to look around for the Dragon Ball. Prepare to see the fall of your empire, Frieza,he thought. One simple wish away and it all becomes mine.

He searched around the lake for a while without coming up with the Dragon Ball. _Strange. I thought I placed it here_. He swam around for a bit longer before stopping. _How could it have disappeared, I put it right he-_

A realization hit Vegeta like a bag of bricks. The only ones between here and Freeza's ship were the Earthlings and the brat was flying away from this direction. But how could it have been found so easy?! Another realization hit him. That clock wasn't a clock at all! It was some kind of radar! Damn it! No wonder that woman was so willing to give up the ball, she knew they were getting another!

The water's surface swelled as Vegeta charged straight into the air. He dashed towards the Earthlings hideout, his eyes bloodshot with rage. "DAMN YOU, YOU COWARDS!" He screamed. "I'LL MAKE YOU PAY TENFOLD FOR THIS!"

He flew right in front of the cave's entrance, the ground cracking beneath him as he landed. "Get out here and face me, you cowards!" He yelled.

He ran into the cave and began searching every nook and cranny. His screams of rage echoed out of the cave as the whole thing exploded, Vegeta standing right in the center. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" He yelled. "They saw me coming!"

He leaped into the air and looked around. "I can't believe I fell for such a simple trick by a weak woman." Vegeta said. "And the scum can suppress their power levels to almost nothing."

Vegeta flew off back towards the Dragon Balls he hid away. "It's not like they can make a wish with one ball." He said. "I hold all of the cards, so all I have to do is wait for them to come to me, yes thats what I'll do."

**-Earthlings Nonoi-**

The quartet huddled together in a far off crevice. Nonoi looked over the top of the rocks and looked around. "This is pretty well hidden and safe." She said to the slightly uneasy Earthlings. "He won't be able to find you here since you can drop your energy to almost completely nothing."

"This is nuts," Bulma said. "Why do we have to hide here? We can't find another cave?"

"We can, but the search for another one could take up valuable time," Gohan said. "Plus it's not like we are going to be here forever."

"Goku will be here soon," Krillin added. "You can hold out until he arrives, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." Bulma eyed the bald monk suspiciously. "Why does it sound like your leaving me here all alone?"

"Vegeta is rampaging all around the planet, so its likely we will cross paths again and I need Gohan at his strongest," Krillin explained. "I'm taking him to the Grand Elder of this planet."

Nonoi nodded her head, realizing what Krillin wanted to do. "I see you want to unlock Gohan's hidden power. Very well, we must hurry."

"So you're just going to leave me by myself again!" Bulma said. "This time with a no doubt rage-driven Prince roaming the planet!"

"That's the thing, Bulma." Krillin said. "It may suck for you to be alone right now, but once I get Gohan to the Elder's, he'll be able to take on Vegeta and we have Nonoi."

**-Freeza-**

The tyrant swirled around his glass of wine as he listened to reports from his men. "Any news on Zarbon and Vegeta?" He asked, taking a sip from the glass. The silence from the soldiers told him all he needed to know and he dismissed them. "Either he fled in fear and embarrassment or Vegeta dealt with him. I suppose either were better options than what I would have done to him if he returned empty-handed."

He stood from his chair and faced his destroyed window, courtesy of Vegeta. The Ginyus would be here soon to clean up Zarbon's mess and he regretted not taking them from the start. Incompetence was a disease running through his army lately, but the Ginyu Force has never failed or his father when he ruled.

**-Vegeta- **

Vegeta noticed a large spike of energy off in the distance. He closed his eyes and began to visualize the source and was surprised to see the Earthlings.

"What are they doing?" He questioned. With that radar, they should be able to pinpoint the Dragon Balls that I have, so why are they going away from me?." He stood up and focused on locating their energies. "Well whatever it is I'm not letting them get away. This could be my only opportunity to rip that that Dragon Ball out of their grasps." He picked up the Dragon Ball nearest him and tucked it under his arm. "And just in case the blue-haired bimbo finds these, I'll take this one with me. "

He took off at full speed for the two Earthlings, the Dragon Ball and the Earthlings' destruction the only things on his mind.

**-Gohan, Nonoi and Krillin- **

"The Elder's place is up ahead." Nonoi said. "We'll be there soon."

Krillin watched Gohan nod at Nonoi and focused back on flying.As strong as he might get, there's no telling if he can stand up to Vegeta. _I'm not sure anyone besides Nonoi, Goku or this Freeza guy can.He thought.The guy has no limit. His power just keeps going through the roof..._

"You see that spire, Gohan?" Krillin asked. "We are heading there." Suddenly he stopped as he felt a familiar energy closing in on them. Nonoi noticed the bald monk stop and turned to him.

"Nonoi, I want you to take Gohan and head to the Grand Elder's place without me," Krillin said. "I feel a certain Saiyan closing on to us."

Nonoi closed her eyes and felt Vegeta's energy heading towards them. "As much as I respect your bravery and courage, Vegeta will destroy you." She said, placing her hand on the Earthling's shoulder. "Go ahead, I will distract him. After all, I'm probably the closest to his power, besides Nail and your friend who is coming."

Krillin stared at Nonoi, silently cursing at himself for allowing her to protect them, while they ran off. "Nonoi, we will be right back to help! Stay safe!" The duo of Gohan and Krillin turned around and sped up towards the Grand Elder, while Nonoi waited for the rampaging Saiyan. She waited for quite a while before a speeding figure shot past her. _He's fast_, she thought.

"Well, well woman...we meet again and this time I will not spare your life!"

**-Gohan and Krillin-**

Gohan and Krillin landed beside the Elder's house as the young namekian, Dende, appeared from the door. "Hurry!" He said. "The Elder says something grand is about to happen!"

The duo rushed into the house and the young Saiyan took his place beside the Elder as instructed. Guru placed his hand on the boy's head, showing interest in the amount of hidden power in the boy. "So much hidden power in this body..." He said. "I must hurry, Nonoi must not engage in that battle with the other Saiyan."

**-Vegeta and Nonoi-**

Vegeta and Nonoi postponed their activity as they sensed a great power from the spire. "Whose power is that?" He said. "Kakarot? Is that Kakarot, woman?"

"Kakarot? I don-" Vegeta flew off towards the spire, forcing Nonoi to fly after him. "Kakarot, you coward come out and face me! You have a debt that needs to be paid!"

Vegeta landed on the platform with Nonoi following suit. "So what's this then?" The Saiyan said, approaching the door, but stopped as a small blast hit the ground in front of him.

"Enter in there and you will not live to make your wish, Saiyan," Nonoi said.

"And who will stop me from entering?"

A Namekian peered through the door and stared down the Saiyan. "Doesn't matter which of us two handles you, either way, you will leave here alive if you don't leave." Nail said.

Everyone outside felt a great spike in energy as Gohan's ki flared.

"Is Kakarot himself in there!?" Vegeta said lowly.

Vegeta sensed the energy at the doorway and fired off a ki blast. Nail effortlessly swatted the energy away as the young hybrid Saiyan stepped out from the house.

"What?" Vegeta said, shocked. "What is this energy coming from you, brat?"

Gohan stepped forward to fight Vegeta but was waved off by Nonoi.

"Not that it really matters." The saiyan laughed. "You're still lightyears away from touching my power." Vegeta set down the Dragon Ball beside him. "But I'm quite interested in seeing if you could put up a fight."

Gohan prepared to fight when Nail put his hand in front of him. "No." He said. "Sadly you sre still weaker than him."

"Listen, Namek," Vegeta said. "I need a great fight after destroying Freeza's men. So either I get to test the brat, or you and the woman can take his place."

Nail scoffed and reached for his vest, while Nonoi tugged at her weighted shirt.

"So you're both willing to get down?" Vegeta said, taking a stance.

Dende raced through the door before anyone could make a move.

"Hold on!" He called. "There's something strong heading straight for the planet."

"What?" Vegeta said.

"He's right." Krillin said. "I can sense it."

"Yeah." Nonoi said. "And they sure are strong."

"Who else can it be but Goku?" Krillin said.

"Kakarot is coming?" Vegeta said, getting slightly excited.

Gohan put more focus into sensing their energy and was shocked. "No." He said. "There's multiple energy sources."

"What!" Vegeta yelled. "It can't be!" He began focusing on the energies and began counting. "One... Two... Three... Four... Five..." He said. "Damn it! It is them! Why would Frieza summon them!"

"Summon who?" Krillin asked him, still sensing the energy sources.

"The Ginyu Force. Freeza's top force besides Dodoria and Zarbon." He answered, slightly panicking as the energies rapidly approached the planet.

Nonoi walked towards Gohan and Krillin. "You killed two of his top soldiers, it would make sense he sent for them. Its damage control."

"Yes, that makes sense...listen baldy! I want you to give me the Dragonball you stole! I will keep our deal from earlier." Vegeta grabbed his ball, and readied to blast off. "Hurry and lead me to it!"

"Why should we believe that?!" Krillin said. "Why should we take your word?!"

Vegeta growled ferociously at the Earthling. "I'll explain this once so listen closely." He said. "Imagine five version of me, but double my power! That's what we are awaiting!"

"You're bluffing!" Krillin said.

"Can you not sense their power?!" Vegeta yelled. "This is our only option right now! The only chance we have against the Ginyu Force is for me to become immortal!"

"He may be telling the truth." Nail said. "As much as I hate to admit it."

"These energy sources are possibly greater than my own and Nail. We must trust Vegeta's plan." Nonoi said. "No matter how sickening."

"Why not make you immortal, Nonoi?" Krillin asked. "You're very strong too and I'm more comfortable with you getting it."

"I do not want a wish to be wasted on me. I'm not interested in immortality." Nonoi said shaking her head

"If we do it his way, then we waste the one wish we get!" Krillin said.

"You're wrong, Krillin." Dende said. "Our dragon can provide three wishes within its strength. Surely that is enough for everyone to get what they came for?"

"Does it matter right now!" Vegeta yelled. "Nobody'll get a wish if we all die beforehand! Now let's move before they arrive!"

"Fine." Krillin said. "But you better keep you end of the deal and not lay a finger on us."

"Whatever!" Vegeta yelled. "Go!"

One by one Nonoi, Krillin, Vegeta, and Gohan took off from the Grand Elder's to get the remaining Dragon Balls.

**-FREEZA-**

Five pods ripped through the stars towards Planet Namek. The pods breached through the atmosphere and plummeted down.

Freeza watched as five streaks of red fell from the sky, landing with a deafening boom. "So they've finally arrived." He said. "Perhaps fortune smiles at me now."

Freeza floated down from his ship and watched as the five pods opened. Five soldiers stepped out the pods and stretched out before greeting the tyrant.

The five stood aligned and began their signature greeting. The five all executed their legendary poses while giving their names and ended with who they were as a group.

Freeza watched in amazement before clearing his throat. "Taking a knee would've sufficed." He said. "What an entrance you five can make. Welcome to Planet Namek, men. Time to clean up this mess."

"It is a pleasure to be working with you again, Captain Ginyu." Freeza said.

"And the same is returned, Lord Freeza." Ginyu replied. "To call your father's elite force, I'm guessing something went wrong?"

Freeza growled and his energy began to skyrocket. "That insubordinate monkey Vegeta has destroyed most of my ship, killed my top men and has stolen my harden-earned dragon balls! Find him and bring him to me!" Freeza said, slapping his tail angrily on the ground.

Ginyu tapped the side of his scouter, tracking down Vegeta and three other energies. They seemed to be in a hurry. "Found him, my Lord. He's with others."

"Others? Must be the pest from that village."

"What should we do with them, Lord Freeza?" Ginyu asked.

"Whatever you wish, I just want Vegeta," Freeza answered, before turning his attention to one of Ginyu's men, who was holding a box. "Is that the scouters?"

"Ah yes, my Lord." Ginyu said. "Jeice?"

The red alien in the party stepped forward with the box and revealed the scouters.

"These are the scouters, my Lord." Jeice said. "The most recent model. Your father sent them to us to test out and they haven't failed us yet."

"Perfect," Frieza said, taking the box and flying back to his ship. "Bring me results."

"Of course my Lord! Now, men...line up!" Ginyu said.

The group of five lined up, shortest at the front and tallest in back. The five began pumping themselves up before taking off into the sky.

**-Vegeta, Nonoi, Gohan and Krillin-**

"Come on! Let's hurry up and find them so we can make the wish!" He yelled. _The Ginyu's are on the move towards us._Vegeta thought to himself.And they'll be here soon.

Vegeta dashed through crevices, grabbing the dragon balls he hid and tossing it to the others. "Yes! We've found five of them so that makes six! Let's find the blue haired bimbo, she has the last one correct?!"

"No, we would have that one Vegeta." The quartet stopped in terror as the Ginyu Force landed in front of the Dragon Balls, blocking them off. Ginyu snickered at Vegeta. "Although we didn't find any blue haired women when we found this ball."

"I don't suppose that's the rest of the dragon balls, Vegeta?" Ginyu said.

"And looky here," Recoome said motioning behind him. "There's some fresh meat for us too."

"Lord Freeza will be quite pleased with our results and speed." Ginyu laughed.

Nonoi stared at the Ginyu's uneasy. _Vegeta wasn't lying._She thought._Each ones' power is almost double that of Gohan and Krillin's combine, but the one in the middle...the other four's power is like little ants compared to him_.

"Vegeta, why don't you just hand over the ball?" Ginyu asked. "We're going to kill you anyway, so why not make the job easier?"

Vegeta looked at his reflection in the ball and began to smirk. "Freeza want this ball so badly, huh?" He chuckled. "Then why don't you tell him to go look for it himself!" He turned around and threw the Dragon Ball off into the distance with all of his strength.

Burter smirked and vanished in a flash. Before Gohan and Krillin could turn to watch the ball, Burter had grabbed it and returned. The young Saiyan stared in awe as the dragon ball simply vanished with a flash of a person and were even more surprised to find Burter holding it.

Ginyu smirked and let out a mocking laugh. "Well then, seems your little clever plan didn't work. Now give us the other ball and you might live, baldy."

Vegeta turned around to face Krillin. "Destroy it!" He yelled. Krillin punched his fist towards the ball. Unlike before, the ball truly vanished, having been there one second and gone the next. Krillin swung down and hit the palm of his hand. The smallest member of the Ginyu Force, Guldo, let out a gasp for air and revealed the Dragon Ball in his hands.

"Damn it." Vegeta said. So the rumors are true about this pest!

"What h-happened?" Krillin asked.

"The fat little blob can stop time at will," Vegeta said. "Is that correct, Guldo?"

"Are you scared, Veggie?" Guldo chuckled.

"SHOWTIME MEN!" Ginyu shouted, calling his men to attention. "Let's see who gets who! Obviously, I will get Vegeta and you will decide amongst the runts."

The quartet of warriors watched in an astonishing amusement as the other four members started complaining to their pouting captain.

"You always get the big guy." Burter said.

"How come we always get stuck with the chumps, Cap?" Recoome asked.

"It's not fair, Captain." Guldo and Burter said.

"Fine brats." Ginyu said. "I'll just take the Dragon Balls back to Lord Frieza and explain the situation. I trust you four can share, right?"

"You got it, Captain!" They said in unison.

"First place will get Vegeta." Guldo said. "And second place will the girl, she has the second highest and third-"

"Second will get the rest." Recoome said. "Losers should not be rewarded and I want more of a challenge!"

"Ready!" Jeice said.

The four of them decided on playing 'Rock Paper Scissors' to decide who got who. Each time they met in a draw and threw out their hands again.

"We are awaiting our deaths by watching them play rock-paper-scissors...we should run, Krillin." Gohan whispered.

The four drew away from each other with Recoome cheering as the winner.

"In your face! Yeah!" He yelled. "I get to fight Vegeta!"

"And I have to deal with the scrubs...at least the woman is pretty." Guldo said.

"I suppose thats an upside, however it's better then nothing." Ginyu said.

"Tell ya what, Guldo." Recoome said. "Once I have my fun with Veggie, I'll let you have a turn and get a few shots in on him."

The Dragon Balls began floating around Ginyu. "Well men, I will be taking these balls to Freeza. Have fun." He said, flying off.

"No!" Gohan said, ready to fire at Ginyu, but his hand was slapped down by Nonoi.

"No, not worth it right now."

"B-but.."

"Calm down!" Vegeta said. "You'll just waste your energy. Deal with these imbeciles and then worry about him later."

Krillin huddled up with Nonoi and Gohan, game planning with them. The bald monk decided Gohan and himself were more than capable of taking on the short, green blob, and keeping Nonoi rested for the other members was more important. His power was nothing too high and Gohan was there so even one of his power outbursts could deal with Guldo.

Vegeta barged in as they were planning. "Don't let that little man fool you." He said. "He might not have power like the rest, but his psychic techniques make him very dangerous."

Gohan and Krillin nodded as they stepped forward, gearing up to battle with Guldo.

"How long until Kakarot comes to save the day, baldy?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know yet," Gohan answered, not taking his eyes off of Guldo. "But he will be here soon."

"'Soon!" Vegeta spat out in disgust. "As much as I hate him, we need him here now and with the idiot's strength we'll easily gain the upper hand."

Guldo was fed up of all the talking and approached them and the two of them began unleashing all of the power they had, surprising the Ginyu Force. The two leaped into the air and fired off a series of blasts at Guldo. The small warrior took a deep breath of air and stopped time. He ran across the plains away from the blasts. When he looked back he was shocked that he couldn't find them.

_What the- Where did they go?_Guldo thought. He searched the sky frantically before finding the two flying away._Those punks got pretty far. Now all I have to do is-_Guldo's face turned red as he began to gasp for air._Damnit!_ He let out a gasp, breathing in and out deeply as time resumed.

**-Nonoi and Vegeta-**

"The brats are doing pretty good for a bunch of weaklings." Vegeta said, starting a conversation with Nonoi. "However I think this could have been over much faster if you joined them, woman."

"Krillin believes their power is enough for Guldo, I believe in their power to handle this as well." Nonoi answered, keeping her eyes on the battle.

"Hmmph...belief in their power!"

**-Gohan and Krillin vs Guldo-**

"Krillin, I can feel my power rising by the minute." Gohan said.

"Yeah I can feel it too, that Elder's power up has helped us out a lot." Krillin said. "But we are still are slower than him, I mean, look how far he got. "

"It could be that time-skip thing or whatever." Gohan said. "Let's try again!"

The duo charged at Guldo once again, moving much faster than before. The four-eyed warrior began to become dizzy trying to keep up with how fast they were going. In a last-ditch effort, Guldo closed his eyes and sucked in as much air as he could, stopping time. Opening his eyes, he noticed the bald warrior and the child right in front of him, ready to strike him.

_Look how close these brats got to me!_ He thought, running far away from them. He stopped running and looked back. _Me, a member of the Ginyu Force, running from these brats._ Throwing his hands up, he prepared an attack to shoot at the duo, but suddenly the ground broke beneath him, knocking him down and resuming time.

Time resumed and left Gohan and Krillin confused. Looking around the area for Guldo, they noticed him laying on his back not far away from them.

"Look Krillin!" Gohan yelled. He charged up a Masenko and fired it at Guldo, who barely dodged it. Krillin followed suit and fired a Kamehameha wave, which hit the ground and sent Guldo flying. "Damn it! We almost had him, Krillin!"

"Guldo! Stop fooling around, you're making us look bad!" Burter yelled out.

"Heh, if this keeps up we might need to kick Guldo off the team." Jeice slapped Recoome on the back and let out a laugh.

"W-what?! That's not necessary at all, boys!" Guldo said. "I was caught off guard, that's all."

"Now, Gohan!" Krillin yelled, he dashed at Guldo once again and Guldo fumbled for an attack.

He put his fingers together and placed his hands above his head while letting out a scream. His voice ringing within Gohan and Krillin's minds, who were unable to move.

"What's going on?" Krillin said. "What happened? I can't move."

"This is my paralysis technique, you fools." Guldo laughed. "You won't move until I say so!"

"Guldo must really be panicking." Recoome said. "He never uses his paralysis trick unless he needs to."

"And against these brats no doubt." Jeice said.

"Now I'll show you what happens when you mess with the Ginyu Force!" Guldo said.

The rocks around him began swirling into the air and flew towards Gohan and Krillin, pelting them in the face. Guldo used his psychic powers to transform a nearby tree into a long stake.

"Oh no!" Guldo mocked. "A big ol' stick is heading your way. You better move if you don't want to become human kebab." Gohan and Krillin struggled against the paralysis as the large stake moved closer towards them.

"Come on! Hurry!" Guldo mocked. "Don't let up! Don't give up hope!"

Vegeta and Nonoi watched from above as Guldo slowly moved the stake towards the Earthlings. "Imbeciles!" He said. "I warned them about that freak's powers and they went running in."

"It's not over yet..." Nonoi replied.

"Well if you're not going to move..." Guldo began. "I'll start with the bald one first!" He threw his hand forward and the tree flew faster towards Krillin.

Everything seemed to move slowly as a purple beam shot the tree before it could hit Krillin, stopping it in place. The beam shot straight through Guldo's neck as well. The paralysis wore off and Gohan and Krillin dropped to the ground.

Vegeta and Nonoi landed behind Guldo, whose head rolled from his body. The Saiyan Prince knocked the body over as he approached the head of Guldo.

"No... no fair!" Guldo stuttered. "You d-damn cheater, Vegera! This... this was be-between me and the runts."

"But it wasn't me, Guldo?" Vegeta said, nodding towards the silent female warrior. "Look at this! The great Guldo of the Ginyu Force caught off guard by a woman in combat!"

Vegeta smirked at Nonoi. "What happened to your belief in their power? Did you stop believing?" He lifted his hand and destroyed Guldo's head with a blast.

"I can't believe it...thanks Nonoi," Krillin said, approaching Nonoi, "And thanks, Vegeta."

"Save your breath," Vegeta said. "You being alive is beneficial to my plan to have Kakarot help out."

"That doesn't matter right now," Nonoi said, as she helped up Gohan. "Gohan...Krillin...I want my turn now. Rest up while Vegeta and I take on the big one."

The female Saiyan stood side by side next to Vegeta, taking a defensive stance. "Invaders will not prosper on this planet...I will defeat you!"

*****

**HEY THANK YOU FOR READING THE SIXTH CHAPTER. IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AGAIN, I'LL TRY TO GET THESE OUT FASTER. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALSO WELCOMED! BYE**


	8. Chapter 7: The Brute Named Recoome

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

Recoome jumped up and approached the quartet with a smirk on his face. "Alright!" He said. "I get the lady and the two small brats."

Jeice scowled at the ginger Ginyu Force member. "Who said you get the two little ones? It's three of them and three of us, so we each get one."

Burter counted them out with his index finger. "I count four, Jeice." He said holding up four fingers.

"The two little ones basically count as one. Their power levels combined don't seem to measure up with the woman or Vegeta." Jeice faced Recoome and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You either get the tykes or the woman! Vegeta and whoever is left over goes to Burter and me."

Nonoi watched impatiently as the ginger brute pondered on who will be his opponent. Charging forward and deciding for him, she began her assault. She landed a solid punch to his face, sending him flying. After that Nonoi flew towards Recoome from behind him knocking him into a crater. She flew in the air and then flew back down kneeing the ginger in the stomach. Grabbing onto one of his legs, she spun him around repeatedly before tossing into a nearby small mountain. Gohan and Krillin watched in amazement as the female Saiyan charged up an enormous amount of energy and blasted the mountain. Krillin dropped to the ground to avoid the aftermath of the blast, while Gohan watched in shock at how much power Nonoi released.

"Hey! Get down Gohan!"

Krillin grabbed his arm and pulled him down. The hybrid gasped when he saw the destruction from the calming blast.

"I-I-Incredible! She did it!" Krillin said.

Vegeta looked towards where Nonoi shot her blast. He scoffed when he sensed the brute's energy.

"No way...how did he survive that?!" Gohan asked.

"Did you assume that blast would be enough to beat Recoome? The woman is strong...but Recoome...he's in a different league than her." Vegeta said, spitting in disgust. "Just look at him."

Recoome stood there, in all his glory, with a funny pose and silly face. His armour and hair was frazzled, but he looked unfazed and unharmed by her attack.

"Oh hello there, little lady." He said mockingly, winking for extra effect.

Nonoi growled when she saw him. He won't go down easy, it seems, she thought to herself as she put her guard.

Recoome chuckled and raised his arms. He flew at Nonoi and connected a vicious knee to her chin, sending her flying.

"Nonoi!" Krillin and Gohan yelled. The attempted to jump on the fight, but was stopped by Vegeta, who continued to watch the fight.

She flipped herself over and charged at the brute again. The two warriors continued to trade blows, each hit by the other sharper than the last.

"You're good, little lady. Well play time is over."

Recoome smirked before yelling out his name and hitting Nonoi with his elbow, sending her staggering to the ground. Recoome flew down and tried to hit her, but she recovered quickly and connected a swift kick to his jaw. Dashing away as the angry brute rubbed his jaw and continued his pursuit of her. Nonoi created two small balls in her hands and tossed them at Recoome, creating a smokescreen-like cover.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Jeice asked.

"I don't know. She moved so fast, almost as fast as me at fifty percent." Burter boasted, as his orange companion rolled his eyes.

"Hey, guys! If my opponent runs away, I can pick a new one right?" Recoome yelled towards them, laughing at his current situation.

**-FREEZA-**

"Great work, Captain Ginyu." Freeza said as the Captain placed the Dragon Balls in front of him. "As per usual, you have exceeded my expectations. Not only have you brought me all seven Dragon Balls, but you did it with such ease that I'm upset with myself for not listening to my father and taking you in the voyage since the beginning."

"Praise from you is a high honor indeed, my Lord." Ginyu said. "Nothing else in the universe can bring greater pride!"

Freeza stared at his reflection within the Dragon Balls as he smirked at them. "Finally, after such long waiting, I will finally obtain immortality."

"This calls for a dance!" Ginyu said. "To commemorate this magnificent occasion, I will perform the 'Dance of Joy' in your honor, my Lord."

Ginyu began to perform as he twisted and twirled before Freeza, who watched with a flushed face. "You know, Ginyu," He said, "Perhaps this can wait until later."

"Of course, Lord Frieza." Ginyu said.

"Although I don't mind admitting," Freeza said, "I am overwhelmingly aflutter."

"And rightfully so, my Lord." Ginyu said. "In mere seconds, you will claim your place as ruler of the universe forever."

"Dragon Balls," Freeza said, "I, Lord Freeza, command you to grant my wish for immortality, so that I may rule over the universe forever!"

**-BATTLEFIELD-**

Nonoi thought deeply as she lowered her power level and hid underwater. She couldn't possibly beat the brute in hand to hand combat, so she's got to get technical. _I know! _she thought before swimming away.

"Hey girlie! Come out and fight me! Burter and Jeice want a turn at the rest, so I have to hurry this up!" Recoome yelled.

Krillin and Gohan huddled together, a duo of nervous wrecks. They refused to believe Nonoi would tuck her tail and run. She promised to help them revive their friends.

"Krillin, you don't think she r-ran awa-" Gohan was stopped short by the infamous Saiyan Prince as he stepped towards Recoome.

"It seems the woman has run off. Guess it was too much for her, but nonetheless, I, Vegeta, shall take her place and show you how a real elite fights!" Vegeta yelled at the grinning brute.

"You hear that, guys?! Veggie wants to fight me. Sorr-" Recoome was cut off by the Prince as he dashed forward and dealt a blow to Recoome's jaw, sending him flying backwards. Vegeta flew ahead of the brute and hit the ground. He pushed off towards Recoome and brought his hands down into the his face. He turned in the air and slammed his feet back down into Recoome's chest, knocking the wind out of him and leavjng his gasping for air.

Vegeta grabbed Recoome by his ankle and began spinning him around. He threw the brute straight for Jeice and Burter, who easily dodged the flying Recoome, allowing him to crash into the rocks behind them.

The Saiyan gathered all of his energy into his hands and placed the bases of his palms together. The four spectators all braced themselves as the ki blast shot past them, whipping up dirt and rocks and throwing them all around.

"I'm done playing games! Take this, my Saiyan rage!" Vegeta yelled, pushing another wave of energy into the blast.

The sky filled with dirt and smoke as the blast. Jeice and Burter tried to take shelter from the debris but were caught in the billowing dust cloud from the explosion.

Krillin got onto one knee and watched as the sky began to clear. "Wow." He said. "Vegeta's gotten a lot stronger since we fought back on Earth. He completely blew that guy away just like Nonoi did, but did he take alot of damage this time?" The sound of laughter being his answer.

Recoome laughed as the smoke cleared around him. Blood streamed down his face. His hair was now but a puff, while his armor, which had been reduced to more strips of his black undergarments, was now completely gone.

"You did the same thing as the girlie. You gotta be more creative, Veggie!" Recoome yelled. He brought his hands above his head and stared straight at Vegeta. "RECOOME KICK!"

He dashed forward and planted his knee into Vegeta's chin, sending him flying. The Prince felt blood trickle down his chin as he flipped off of a rock and went straight for Recoome. The brute blocked his punch and countered with his own. The Saiyan began punching furiously at Recoome, who effortlessly blocked each attack.

"Not bad, Vegeta," Recoome said, "but let's see what you're really made of." He brought his elbow above his head in preparation for his attack. "Recoome... Elbow!"

He slammed down on the top of Vegeta's head, sending him plumeting into the dirt. The Prince dodged as Recoome went for another attack while Vegeta was down.

"Come on Vegeta! The woman took a hit better than you!"

The two began a chase through the sky until Vegeta turned and fired at Recoome. The brute moved past the blast and flew behind Vegeta.

"You're too slow!" He said, grabbing onto the Prince. Squeezing the life out of Vegeta as they floated above the river.

"That's it for Vegeta, Burter." Jeice said, looking away from the battle. "Recoome's grip is stronger than possibly anything in the world."

"Yeah you're right, time to start decision who gets the tykes I guess." Burter said, pointing at Gohan and Krillin.

Vegeta screamed out in agony as Recoome squeezed tighter around his waist. As quickly as his fun started it ended as three ki blasts shot up from under the water. Releasing Vegeta, Recoome barely managed to dodged them.

"What is tha-" Recoome was cut off by a swift double kick that sent him crashing down into a nearby cliff.

Krillin and Gohan gasped in shock as the brute crashed down, staring up at the lean figure who sent him downward. "Nonoi!" They cheered in unison.

"Someone take the Saiyan, he seems to be gravely injured," Nonoi said grabbing onto Vegeta's hair and floating down to the Earthlings. "I will be continuing my battle with this man."

"Are you okay?" Asked Krillin her. He took Vegeta from her and laid him on the ground. "Your plan was great."

She ignored him and kept her eyes on the rubble Recoome landed on. The female Saiyan had bruises on her arms and face, as well as a few cuts, but she still seemed unfazed by it all. She slowly panted and groaned in annoyance when Recoome did a triple somersault in the air standing back up like nothing happened. Gohan and Krillin's eyes widened while Recoome just smirked.

"Well I see you're back little lady. I guess it's time to put an end to this little game of ours don't you agree? I just wish Vegeta was up to see it."

Jeice chuckled, "Here it comes, Recoome is going to go berserk."

Burter nodded. "They're done for."

"Alright little lady, whatever other moves you want to try do it now or else I will be killing you."

Nonoi clenched her teeth in anger.

"I can't approach him head on, I have to wait on him to attack and get sloppy. "She thought.

"Gohan..." Krillin said knocking hey out of her thoughts. Nonoi and Gohan both looked at him curiously.

"Yeah?" Gohan responded.

"I think we have no other choice but to help out Nonoi. If she goes down before Goku gets here, we're done for."

Nonoi looked at him shocked. Why would they help her if they had no shot of even phasing the brute?

"Got it! Miss Nonoi, we will assist you from her on out." Gohan smiled at her. Krillin and Gohan readied themselves in defensive positions behind her. "We will hold on until my dad gets here."

"Ready to rumble?!" Recoome put his hand to his forehead. "RECOOME ERASER GUN!"

He fired a blast through his mouth sending it speeding towards Nonoi. Before she could even blink Krillin and Gohan blasted towards Recoome. Krillin hit him on the top of his head sending the blast up his nose. Gohan grabbed Vegeta saving him from the blast, while Nonoi narrowly dodged the blast. The blast went towards an island making it explode. She shielded her eyes and gasped at the damage the blast caused. However, her biggest shock was how fast the Earthlings executed their plan. _I couldn't even see it, but they were ready and moved instinctively,_ she thought as she dusted off her pants.

"Are you alright?!" Gohan yelled towards her. His heart was racing, he had just barely grabbed Vegeta and dodged the attack.

"Get off me, brat!" Vegeta pushed off the hybrid as he struggled to his feet. "Woman! Why didn't you attack? The weaklings were able to see an opportunity to move and yet you stood frozen." He glared at Nonoi.

"So you weren't napping..." Nonoi scoffed at the ranting Prince.

Krillin stared where an island had once been, the area was nothing but a crater now. "Unreal..." He said. "If one of us had taken that blast head on, well...we would joining Tien and the others in OtherWorld."

Recoome grunted as he got to his feet and turned to Krillin. "Smart idea." He said. "You really got me with that sneak attack of yours, twice actually, once by you and the other by the girl." He looked over to the other two Ginyu Force members and called out. "Yo Jeice, Burter! Do you mind if I take the runts, too? I'll pay you guys back big time!"

"Fine!" Jeice called back. "Take 'em all, you big oaf!"

"But you're picking up the tab for lunch and dinner for the next 3 weeks!" Burter called out.

"It's a deal!" Recoome said. "Well you heard them, little man. You're all mine now!"

Nonoi, Gohan and Vegeta watched as Recoome went up to Krillin, who backed away in terror.

"Recoome..." The brute started, "Kick!" He brought his foot up to Krillin's chest and sent him flying backwards. His body dragged along the ground before eventually coming to a stop with a thud.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled, flying over to the downed fighter.

"I'm good, Gohan." Krillin groaned. "It's just a small flesh wound." He coughed up a little bit of blood and laid his head on the ground. "Even after that powerup...even after getting that powerup from the Grand Elder, I'm still completely worthless, aren't I?"

"Don't say that, Krillin!" Gohan said. "Just hold on, my dad will be here."

"No, Gohan." Krillin groaned. "It's over. They're too strong, too fast. And they've got all seven Dragon Balls. It's hopeless.

"Awww." Recoome said. "Did I hit him too hard? I wanted to play with him some more."

"You big bully!" Gohan yelled. "This isn't over! I haven't given up!"

"Don't worry." Recoome laughed. "You will eventually."

Gohan's hands began to glow as he shot at Recoome, who simply hit the beam back. Gohan dodged as the beam hit the ground but was caught by Recoome, who slammed the hybrid into the ground and then threw him, sending his body dragging through the dirt.

Recoome chuckled as Gohan slowly got to his feet, ready to fight. "I told you I'm not giving up!" The young saiyan yelled.

"Gohan..." Nonoi whispered. _Why doesnt he give up, he cant win, right?_

"I have..." Gohan said. "I have to keep... fighting." As he stumbled for Recoome, a clear aura enveloped him, his hair whipping to the sides of his head. Nonoi, Krillin and Vegeta felt his energy rise, as did the Ginyus scouters pick it up.

"Stay down brat!" Vegeta yelled.

"You guys are really stubborn, aren't you?" Recoome laughed. "I should know. I'm stubborn too."

Gohan clenched his fist and look up at Recoome. "I won't go down so easily." He said. "I won't let you win!"

He charged at the brute, who easily dodged and leaped into the air and connected his foot to the boy's neck, snapping it. Nonoi and Vegeta watched horrified as the child's unmoving body hit the ground, his energy dropping to nearly nothing.

"Gohan!" Nonoi yelled, looking to charge but was held back by Vegeta.

"You should know better than to charge recklessly at that monster. We need to strategize." He said, coughing up a bit of blood.

"You idiot." Burter said. "That was a bit much, don't you think? I could hear the poor tyke's neck snap from here."

"We have orders to kill all of them, except Vegeta." Jeice said, no sign of remorse in his blank statement.

"Great performance by the pathetic runt." Vegeta said, collapsing to one knee. "Almsot fool me into thinking he gained some strength."

"What a joke!" Recoome said. "You're all a bunch a pushovers. I didn't even break a sweat! Lord Freeza overreacted calling us for you weaklings." He approached Gohan's body, which gave slight spasms as blood trickled from his mouth. "I guess I'll finish the job, the kid deserves a proper death."

Before he could make a move, a loud roar filled the sky. Everyone turned to watch as a ship moved through the horizon, descending down onto the planet.

"Seems we have another visitor." Jeice said.

Nonoi watched as the ship came down with a loud crash, it's landing site erupting with dirt and dust. An unfamiliar power was on the ship, but she had a pretty good guess who it was. "Goku..." She whispered.

***END* **

**HEY THANK YOU FOR READING THE SEVENTH CHAPTER. IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG AGAIN. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALSO WELCOMED! BYE**


	9. Chapter 8: Down Goes Recoome!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

Captain Ginyu and Freeza looked on aghast at the Dragon Balls gave no reaction to the tyrant's command.

"That's rather strange. I was expecting a more grand reveal." Ginyu said. "Maybe it already happened? Do you feel immortal, my Lord?"

"Um..no" Frieza said. "No, I don't feel a difference."

_What's wrong with these blasted things?_Freeza thought to himself. A sudden realization came to him, and he began to fill with anger. _That Namekian! Could he had been telling the truth?!_

"What is it, Lord Freeza?" Ginyu asked, stretching his arms and legs.

"At the time I thought he was just being petty, but I understand now," Freeza said. "His words were more than a coy bluff, it seems."

"What?" Ginyu asked.

"When I acquired one of these Dragon Balls, I believe the second one, the village elder said that a non-native warrior wouldn't be able to use the Dragon Balls, even if they got all seven," Freeza explained. "Non-native...blegh!. The Namekians must have some secret way of activating the Dragon Balls. So what is it? A ritual? A password? A certain organization of the balls? I need a Namekian."

"Pardon me, Lord Freeza," Ginyu said, "but I don't think thereare any left. I think you might have slaughtered them all."

Freeza pressed a button on his scouter and began sweeping the area. "Well, I found Vegeta and the others." He said, the scouter locking on. "I don't suppose either he or one of his littlefriendsmight know where I could find a Namekian..."

"If that's the case, I shall call my men off and order them to bring in the traitor Prince and his friends, my lord."

"No need to do that, let your men continue to have their fun." Freeza's scouter switched targets, displaying three other power levels off to the west of them. "Three power levels in that direction, which I'm certain my men haven't covered yet."

"Just leave it to me, Lord Freeza." Captain Ginyu said. "I'll get them to tell us how to work the Dragon Balls."

"No need. I think it's best if I go have a word with them." Freeza said, floating up into his chair. "Besides, it's been far too long since I've had my share of fun during a conquest. I trust you will watch the balls, yes?"

"You can count on me, Lord Frieza." Ginyu said as Freeza blasted off. "Good luck."

**-BATTLEFIELD-**

Goku stared out at the green landscape of Planet Namek, the bag of senzu beans tied to his blue obi. He flew high above the ship and began sensing for energy. "Four beans left...I have to find the others quickly." He said, scanning the area.

The image of an alien flying through the sky in a pod appeared in his mind followed by an image of a purple dancing alien. "King Kai wasn't kidding when he said there were some strong guys on this planet. I'm guessing one of them must be Freeza, so I will avoid over there for now." The image of Gohan and Krillin replaced the aliens, both fighters brutally beaten as well as the image of an exhausted woman battling an orange haired man. "I need to hurry, they won't last any longer!"

He focused on their fading energies and sensed three other strong power levels as well, one felt like Vegeta. "Perhaps it's time to test my new power and skills." He said. A blazing red aura surrounded him as he took off full speed for the battle field.

**-GRAND ELDER-**

Nail walked to the window and stared out at the sea of green as the sky seemed to fill with darkness.

"You can sense it, can't you?" Guru said to his worried son, "The Earthling's may be occupied with those five warriors, but a greater evil approaches as we speak. I know you will not stand by while an evildoer comes to destroy the last place we can call home, but I urge you to wait for Nonoi, my son."

Nail turned and approached the Elder, who stared intently at his son, a scowl on his face.

"Nonoi has aligned herself with the Earthlings and must keep to her promise to help them." Nail said, returning to his place beside the Grand Elder. "I believe sending Dende to help them is wise. He will be a better use there with his healing ability than here."

The Elder pondered his words for a second before beckoning his youngest son to his side.

"Dende, stand beside the chair." He said. "Nail's words are true, you will be of use there more so than here." He placed his hand on the young Namekian's head and unleashed the child's potential, a flow of energy filling his body like before with Krillin and Gohan.

"Go now, Dende." The Elder said, "Fly quickly to the Earthlings and lend them your aid."

Dende rushed to the room's exit but was stopped by Nail.

"Sir, I will accompany Dende halfway to his destination and will then cut off the approaching evil." Nail said, taking a stand beside Dende on the platform, "Stay safe, Father. I'll do my best to keep him at bay."

The Elder watched as his two children left his home.

"It is you, my child, who should stay safe." He said, "However, my long life will catch up with me before any evil could have the chance to end my life."

**-BATTLEFIELD-**

Jeice and Burter watched as a red blast shot past them and blitzed their orange haired teammate. The brute spun rapidly as the blast zipped right past him going for Gohan.

"Kakarot..." Vegeta said, gripping at his injured arm. "So you've finally decided to show up, clown."

Goku looked down at Gohan's unmoving body and knelt down to lift his head. He pulled a senzu bean out of the bag and held it to his son's mouth. "Here, Gohan. I brought you a senzu bean." Goku said, his son remained unmoved. "Gohan?"

"His neck..." the exhausted voice of Nonoi rasped out. "His neck is broken."

Goku turned to the battered woman, her clothing torn and body filled with bruises. "I see...I'll have to feed it to him." He said, placing the bean in Gohan's mouth and moving his jaw up and down in a chewing motion. "There you go, Gohan. This will fix you up."

Gohan gasped to life, causing the other warriors on the battlefield to reel back in shock. "Father?" He asked. "Dad! It is you!" He wrapped his arms around his father's neck and pulled him into a hug.

"What the hell?!" Jeice said. "The kid had his neck snapped like a twig!"

"How'd he recover from that?" Burter asked.

_It seems those beans harbor some kind of healing properties...physical and energy wise. Gohan's body and power have completely returned to normal_, Nonoi thought as she popped her dislocated shoulder back into place.

"Don't worry about them. I'll handle that later." Goku ruffled Gohan's hair and made his way towards Krillin. "Let's fix up Krillin."

Gohan walked closely behind his father. "Dad, I'm so happy you're here."

"So you've been having a rough time here?" He asked.

"Yeah." Gohan replied. "I didn't think we'd make it before you arrived."

Goku noticed a beaten Vegeta not too far away from the fight. "What happened to Vegeta?" He asked.

"The big guy." Gohan replied. "Vegeta tried to fight him before us and didn't stand a chance."

"Hm." Goku said. "What about her?" He said pointing at Nonoi.

"Oh Nonoi? She fought him and lasted the longest out of all of us." Gohan smiled at the female Saiyan. "She's kinda like you, dad. A strong, kind Saiyan. She was helping us gather the balls to wish back everyone when these guys showed up."

Goku smiled at the downed female Warrior and continued onward to Krillin. _Gohan and Krillin are alive because of Vegeta's and Nonoi's heroics, we owe them._

Krillin let out a chuckle as Goku and Gohan approached him. "Goku." He chuckled.

"Hey, Krillin." Goku said, fishing into the bag of senzu beans. "You're looking pretty bad buddy."

Krillin looked at the senzu bean and pushed away Goku's hand. "Thanks, Goku." He said, eating up the senzu. "But I don't think it'll do much."

"What?" Goku asked curiously. "Of course it will."

Jeice and Burter watched as Krillin got to his feet, both still shocked by the hybrid's sudden recovery. "Now he's up too?!" Jeice said.

"Whatis happening?!" Burter asked.

"Goku." Krillin said. "I know you can sense it. We're no match for these guys. The senzu might've healed me up, but we're just going to get knocked back down... I mean, you should've seen Vegeta and Nonoi. They were getting knocked around like rag dolls...by that one guy alone."

"So I've heard." Goku said. "But I don't understand. Why was Vegeta fighting them? Aren't they on the same side?"

"It's a complicated story, honestly." Krillin said. "I don't really know how to explain."

Goku placed his hand on Krillin's head, shocking him. "No problem." The Saiyan said. "I'll just feel it out."

"Wait wha-?" Krillin asked.

Goku closed his eyes and images of what had happened filled his mind: Krillin and Gohan seeing Frieza's slaughter of a village, Nonoi helping them hide from Vegeta, the two getting a power-up from the Elder, Vegeta reluctantly teaming up with the trio, and their fights with the Ginyu Force.

Goku opened his eyes. "I understand now." He said. "I saw everything. I know Bulma's safe and you two got a power-up. I saw the leader of these guys leave with the Dragon Balls and your fight with that Guldo guy."

"How did you-" Krillin tugged at his gi. "Since when can you read minds?"

"I'm not sure." Goku said. "I just decided to try it. I also saw that Nonoi had a great battle against the big guy and that Vegeta's still pretty nasty, but he still took the time to help you guys so I guess we owe him..."

Goku reached into the bag of senzu beans. "My count was right. Two remaining. " He said, pulling out the two beans before placing them back. "I guess I didn't use as many as I thought while I was training." He chuckled.

_Might be smarter to conserve them and wait until we battle a tougher opponent, since I will be able to handle these guys with ease, _he thought.

Nonoi watched the orange cladded warrior approach the fuming brute. She noticed the swagger and energy radiating from him, it was unbelievable. A regular eye wouldn't be able to deduce what Goku was, but her battle tested eyes knew how powerful he was. _Amazing..._

"Krillin." Goku said, taking a few steps forward. "I want you guys to stay here. I'll deal with these Ginyu guys."

"What?!" Krillin asked. "Do you really believe you can take them all by yourself, Goku!?"

The others watched as Goku slowly approached Recoome, who stood there with a surprised expression. "He's gonna do it." Gohan said.

"You really think you got what it takes to beat us, little guy?" Recoome laughed. "You're delusional."

"Does Goku not sense how strong these guys are?" Krillin asked. "These Ginyus are way out of our league."

"I- I don't know, Krillin." Gohan said. "Something seems different."

_They don't see it..._, Nonoi thought.

"Fine let's check you out." Recoome said. "Hey, Burter! What's this guy's power level? I don't wanna kill him in one hit."

Burter pressed a button on his scouter and ran it on Goku. "Seems that will be a concern." He said. "The scouter says he's only at 4,500."

"Is that really all he's got?" Recoome said. "I should've known you were all talk." He laughed at Goku.

Vegeta watched as Goku did nothing but stand there. _I don't understand. Why is Kakarot so calm? Surely he can sense the depths of their power...no...don't tell me he's done...he's become the legend!_

"Oh I get it. You're nuts, huh?" Recoome said. "You must have a death wish or something?"

Goku gave a little chuckle, putting Recoome off guard. "That settles it. You're crazy." Recoome said. "I'm about to kill you, and you're laughing like an idiot."

"You can't beat me." Goku said. "I can tell that without even fighting."

Recoome was taken aback but let out a hysterical laugh. "You hear this guy, Burter?" He laughed. "Funny man's got a million of 'em. I'm about to tumble over from laughing too hard."

"Maybe he really has gone crazy." Krillin said. "He never used to talk to his opponents like this."

"Yeah. I've never seen him act like this." Gohan said.

"Your father is about to do something amazing, Gohan." Nonoi limped over to the others. "I can feel it."

_It couldn't be...Kakarot of all people? That low-class scum?_Vegeta thought._There's no way someone like him could become a Super Saiyan._

"It's lights out for you, funny man." Recoome said.

_It's just not possible. According to the legends, it's been over a thousand years since one appeared,_ Vegeta thought, _A Super Saiyan. Someone who's able to break through their limit and achieve immense power. But they're just old stories, right? The myths said only men of elite caliber and blood could accomplish such a feat...so why Kakarot? _

"Get ready!" Recoome said, beginning one of his signature poses. "Feel the power of Recoome!"

The orange haired brute charged forward with his fist drawn back, ready to plow straight into Goku. As he brought his fist down to the Saiyan, he staggered forward and Goku seemingly disappeared.

Everyone stared in awe at where Goku had once stood. "Where did he go?" Krillin asked. Turning to his left, he noticed Nonoi and Vegeta staring at Burter and Jeice. "What's going on guys?"

_Incredible_, Nonoi thought.

_Darn you Kakarot,_ Vegeta thought.

"That's strange." Burter said. "Did you see where he went?"

Before Jeice could responded, his scouter locked onto a power level directly behind the two. "What's that?!" He yelled, the flamboyant duo turning to face Goku.

"How did you get over here?!" Burter yelled.

"Oh I see..." Krillin said. So that's what Vegeta and Nonoi were looking at. _They were the only ones that saw Goku move._Krillin thought.

The duo attacked Goku, who moved behind them faster then they could see. "How'd we miss him?" Jeice asked.

Goku flew down to Recoome, ready to settle their fight.

"Alright, you chump. You got speed, I'll give you that." Recoome said. "But you can't win if all you do is run away, just ask the girl and Veggie. If that's how you want to play it, fine, I'm game."

Recoome began to power up and his body became clad in purple lightning.

"I've got a move that's designed to deal with chumps and brats like you anyways. Just try and run, when I'm done, this entire place will be nothing but rubble, and I'll be standing on top." Recoome said.

_Here we go...,_ Nonoi thought. _What type of power do you possess, Goku?_

"I'll blast you and your little friends off the map with this one move." Recoome yelled, preparing to charge up his energy. "Recoome... Ultra... Fighting..." Recoome said, throwing his arms into the air, "Bomb-"

Before he could finish, Goku elbowed him extremely hard in the Solar Plexus.

"You were open, so I kinda...took advantage of that." Goku chuckled.

"That's..not...funny...not funny...at...all" Recoome groaned out before collapsing to the ground.

"D-Did dad just win?!" Gohan asked.

"Are you sure?!" Krillin replied. "That guy wiped the floor with all of us, even Nonoi and Vegeta."

Goku turned his attention to the remaining members of the Ginyu force. Both Burter and Jeice stared down at Goku. Nonoi looked at Gohan and Krillin.

"Hey Earthlings."

They looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think he'll be able to take both of them alone. Be prepared to battle at any moment ."

Gohan smiled at her and nodded. "Right."

She looked back at Goku with a small smirk. _You didn't even try...__.what's the true depths of your power?_

***END*****ANOTHER CHAPTER THIS WEEK! I OWE IT TO YOU GUYS SINCE I HAVENT POSTED IN A COUPLE OF MONTHS! REVIEW, FAVORITE AND LIKE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED!**


	10. Chapter 9: Nail vs Freeza! Nonoi's Race!

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

Jeice and Burter stood frozen as the orange clad Saiyan threw the body of their comrade at their feet.

Goku looked over to the duo, both were still trying to comprehend what had happened. "Hey!" The Saiyan called. "Either you can leave this planet and spare yourselves the beating, or you can end up like your friend! It's your call!"

Burter was the first to recover. Snapping back to his senses, he smirked at the Saiyan. "Can you believe this chump, Jeice?" He elbowed his partner playfully. "Beating Recoome has him acting cocky. Let's knock some of his screws back into place."

"Yeah! It was nothing more than just a fluke." Jeice smirked. "The guy's a joke. His power level barely showed up on the scouter."

-Nonoi, Krillin and Gohan-

"Is Goku seriously going to fight both of them at the same time?" Krillin asked.

"It looks like it," Nonoi said. "And I feel this isn't eve-" Nonoi stopped talking and looked East, she could feel two high energies zooming through the skies. "N-Nail?!"

"Huh? What is it Miss Nonoi?" Gohan asked. "Has something happened to Nail?"

"He seems to have left the Grand Elder place...something troublesome must have happened for him to leave his side. I should- wait no I promised to help out here, Nail will be fine." The female saiyan refocused her attention to the battle.

"Miss Nonoi, if you're worried about the Grand Elder I suggest you hurry over there." Gohan smiled at the older Saiyan. "We selfishly asked you to help us so we can wish back our friends, but now my dad is here! We'll deal with these guys so you go and help out the Grand Elder and Nail."

"Yeah, you've done so much for us and even saved our lives. Goku's here and I'm confident he'll get the job done over here so you go and help out Nail." Krillin gave her a big cheesy smile.

Nonoi stared at them for a while before breaking out into a smile. "You guys are truly kind. Despite my efforts to help you guys, I feel as if I owe you a debt that can never be repaid." She placed her hand on Gohan's head and ruffled it playfully. "You came to this planet with the intention of wishing back your friends and you had no obligation to defend it, but here you are risking your livelihoods for this planet's people-my family. I'm forever in your debt."

Gohan blushed slightly and looked away in embarrassment. "Don't mention it, Miss Nonoi."

"Yeah hurry to them." Krillin gave her a thumbs up.

Nonoi nodded and took off eastward. Searching for the immense energy that accompanied Nail earlier. _Krillin...Gohan...thank you. Nail please hold until I get there. _

-Freeza and Nail-

Freeza watched on as Nail threw off his jacket and began to power up. The Namekian had cut him and challenged him to a battle, beyond bored since arriving on this wretched planet Freeza accepted. The conditions being if he loses he leaves the planet and if he wins the Namekian warrior reveals the password to the dragon balls.

As if I would keep true to such a promise...I will annihilate this planet if I'm denied my wish, he thought before being snapped back to the fight's action as Nail finished powering up.

He tapped the button on the side of his scooter and scanned the Namekian's power level. "53,000...my, my if you weren't so suicidal, you would have been a fine general in my army. What a shame." Freeza mocked.

"I find no shame in not being apart of your army, you ignorant tyrant!" Nail shouted at him. "As if I would join you after the slaughter of my people."

Freeza chuckled at the young Namekian warrior's anger. "You would be surprised. I've had royalty of races I destroyed join my army." Freeza flexed his hand a bit and rubbed his wrist. "I should warn you my power level is far beyond yours, in fact ten times your power level."

"You're bluffing." Nail charged at the smirking tyrant and made a chopping motion. The attack did little effect on Freeza, who merely chuckled.

"Well I supposed you can say I'm 'bluffing', my full power is vastly superior to this form." Freeza grabbed the Namekian's wrist and pressed down as Nail felt the bones in his arms begin to crack. He smirked as Nail screamed in agony as the tyrant pushed more strength into his grip and snapped his arm in half with a loud CRACK!

Nail began to breathe heavily as he gripped his stump of an arm. Freeza quickly elbowed him in the stomach, pushing him back.

"Look at that...seems I was unable to hold back after all. The sound of your agonizing screams just made me so excited." Freeza cupped his own cheeks and mocked the injured warrior. "You probably want this back." He kicked the other half of Nail's arm at him.

Nail breathes heavily as he began to stand and face Freeza again.

"Seems you still remain defiant, hm? Don't worry I love the delusional hero types."

**\- Z-Fighters -**

Jeice grasped at his face in pain as Goku swiftly hit him with a right hook. He started to feel blood drip into his hand and looked up. His nose was cocked to the left, blood dripping down his face.

"Why you!" The white haired warrior punched at the saiyan, joined by his blue companion who kicked at Goku, who effortlessly blocked their attacks. In one movement he kicked Jeice away and then swung around to sweep Burter off his feet.

"You're done!" Burter said.

Goku extended his arms and, with a yell, blasted the two away with sheer force. The area around him whipped with dirt and rocks, pelting the two as they flew backwards.

Jeice and Burter managed to stop themselves and hovered in the air. "How is this possible, Burter!?" Jeice asked. "Where'd he get all this power?"

"It's like he just yelled and they went flying..." Krillin said.

"Maybe we were wrong about these Ginyu guys." Gohan said. "Maybe they aren't as strong as we thought."

"No way." Krillin said. "No, they super strong. Can't you feel the energy they're giving off? They're at least as strong as that Recoome guy and he was a monster. Nonoi and Recoome struggled greatly against that guy. I think your dad is just making them look weak."

"You think so, Krillin?" Gohan stared intently at his dad. "But why can't we sense my dad then..."

"This doesn't make any sense." Jeice said, reading Goku's power level once again. "The scouter doesn't lie. He's power level's only under 6,000."

_So that's it, Kakarot! He's hiding his power level when on the defensive and raising it when he attacks.,_ Vegeta thought as he clenched his fist in anger. _Your scouters are advanced...but his ability to flash his power up and down is much faster than its sensors...just how strong are you, Kakarot?_

"This guy thinks he's hot stuff, huh?" Burter said. "Hey, Jeice! I think it's time we break out the Purple Comet Crash."

"Been a long time since we dusted that one off." Jeice said. "Lets do it."

The two begin charging their energies into two red and blue spheres that covered their bodies respectively. When the two spheres completed, they merged together to form a giant purple spiral which hovered directly above the four fighters below.

"Purple Comet Crash!" The pair screamed, as the spiral let out a flurry of ki blasts at Goku.

The Saiyan let out a yell and deflected the blasts with a shield of energy, sending the blasts in various directions.

**\- Dende -**

Dende hurried to the battlefield, pushing every bit of energy out trying to get to Nonoi and the Earthling's location. His older brother Nail and the Grand Elder had ordered him to get to the Earthlings and Nonoi as soon as possible, while Nail tried to fend off the ungodly power that approached Lord Guru. He could feel multiple energy sources off to the Western part of the planet, surely that was the Earthlings.

"Hang on Sister Non-" Dende stopped flying as he felt a sudden burst of energy racing towards him. He flew down and took cover, closing his eyes to feel out the energy. The source of the energy seemed to be in a rush, but not in a maddening panic. Continuing to focus on the energy as it neared, it was clear whose energy it was. "Sister Nonoi!"

He flew up and raced towards her. Why was she in such a hurry and why was she not with the Earthlings? Dende shook his head and continued his pace towards her. She'll answer his questions when they cross paths.

**\- Z-Fighters -**

Vegeta and the other two Z-fighters watched in shock as Goku tossed the body of Burter over to Jeice, signaling the fight was over. Jeice's heart began to race as he stared at the broken and beat bodies of his comrades.

"Take your friends and go!" Goku yelled, a sharp look in his eyes. "I'm giving you one last chance."

"What are you doing, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, "Finish them off while you have the chance!"

"No." Goku said, "They're not a threat to anyone right now."

Jeice slowly backed away, ready to flee back to Ginyu. "This can't be happening! We're the best!" He ranted, "We're the unstoppable Ginyu Force! We're supposed to be the strongest, meanest group of warriors in the entire universe."

Goku flashed Jeice a deadly glare, sending a chill down his spine. "If this is your strongest, meanest group of warriors, I'm not impressed."

"Ah! why you- Captain Ginyu!" He yelled, turning around and flying off.

"Goku, he's getting away!" Krillin yelled.

Goku blinked and looked around at the bodies of the fallen Ginyu members. "He's just gonna leave them here?" He asked.

With a satisfying crunch, Vegeta landed on Burter and crushed his neck. He turned to Recoome and blasted him apart, leaving a huge crater in Recoome's place.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, "What was that for? They weren't doing any harm."

"Just finishing off what the Super Saiyan left behind."

"Super what-now?" Goku asked.

"Nevermind that! Why didn't you kill Jeice?!" Vegeta snapped, walking up to the orange clad Saiyan. "That soft nature won't cut it against a tyrant like Freeza, even if you were immortal. Reasoning with them, especially him, is just asking for your limbs to be torn off!"

"What do you mean, Vegeta?" Goku said, "I think I've gained as much power as any could muster. And you're saying that this Frieza guy would be able to beat me that easily?"

"Easily." Vegeta said, "Freeza has no intention to go down without an intense fight. His power is beyond anything you could ever imagine."

"You have to be exaggerating, Vegeta." Krillin said, elbowing Goku playfully. "You saw how strong those Ginyu guys were, and Goku beat them easily. Freeza can't be that much stronger than them."

Vegeta flashed the bald monk a deadly glare. "I don't see you eager to fight him." The Saiyan said, "It doesn't matter anyway, he still has all seven Dragon Balls, so we might as well kiss any chance of winning goodbye."

"I wouldn't say that, Vegeta." Gohan said.

"What do you mean by that?" Vegeta asked.

"Well if Bulma's stories she told me on the ship were right, the sky hasn't gone black yet." Gohan said, "If the Dragon Balls here are like the ones on Earth, then the sky would go dark when the dragon appears. I think we'd notice something like that."

"It all makes sense." Goku said, "Freeza must have no idea what the password is. He probably thought that just bringing all seven of the Dragon Balls together would automatically grant him his wish."

"There's a password?" Vegeta grumbled, "Why wasn't I told of this?"

"Which means we still have a chance to get our wish granted." Goku said, "If we're quick, we could get the Dragon Balls and wish everyone back to life like we promised."

**\- Nonoi -**

Nonoi dashed through the skies. Her focus remained on the two immense powers battling it out. She could feel Nail's power slowly drop. Nail's power is falling! He's in trouble.

"Sister Nonoi!" She was cut off by an approaching figure. She immediately recognized the figure, it was Dende. She sped up and met up with the young Namekian.

"Dende? Why are you not with the Grand Elder?" She asked, descending down as the young Namekian held her hand.

"Grand Elder and Brother Nail told me to hurry to the Earthlings, while Nail takes on that immense power that was heading towards the Grand Elder.

"Go to the Earthlings...yes! You would be safer with the Earthlings especially since Goku is with them now."

"Goku? Actually nevermind that. Sister Nonoi, if I may ask, why are you no longer with the Earthlings?" Dende looked over her body and could see results of her previous battles, she was hurt badly.

"Goku is another comrade of the Earthlings, a very strong one at that, and he's strong enough to deal with the threats that they encounter over there so I'm hurrying to help Brother Nail." Nonoi rubbed her aching shoulder.

"Well if that's the case, I think I should heal you! Nail is going to need you at full strength, right?" Dende tugged at her black pants for her to sit down.

"Heal me? Father taught you how to heal?" Nonoi sat down so Dende could heal her, his cold small hands making her cringe a little. "You always were a pacifist and objected against fighting...I'm glad you haven't changed Dende."

"Nonoi...Elder Moori...h-he died protecting me." Dende began to tear up as he continued to heal the injured Saiyan. "Maybe if I weren't so usel-"

"Thank you Dende." Nonoi stood up, her body was no longer in pain. "Grand Elder was right to send you to the Earthlings, your healing ability is amazing. With a valuable skill like that...you're far from useless, Dende." She patted the young Namekian on the head.

"Father protected you because he wanted to, not in spite of you thinking or being useless. Now hurry to the Earthlings, I need to get to Nail quickly."

"Right!" Dende said, before hugging the female Saiyan. "Be safe...that energy is not even the surface of that guy's power."

Nonoi smirked before escaping his arms and running off towards Nail. "Nail and I are the best duo! We won't lose to any invader as long as we are together." She blasted off, leaving Dende staring in awe.

**\- Freeza's Ship -**

Captain!" Jeice stormed into the make-shift base set up outside Freeza's ship.

"Jeice?" Ginyu asked, getting up from the work he had been doing, "What's wrong, Jeice? Why are you in such a panic?"

"Guldo...Recoome... Burter..." Jeice took a breath before continuing, "They're all dead! Dead like King Vegeta's corpse!"

"What?!" Ginyu yelled, "What the heck happened out there?"

"It's not what happened, Captain...it's who happened." Jeice said, "One second we were demolishin' Vegeta and his buddies. The next second, WE were the ones gettin' demolished."

"Who could've done this?" Ginyu asked.

"That's the craziest part, sir." Jeice said, "He just came out of nowhere and took out Recoome and Burter like they were fodder."

"What about Guldo?" Ginyu asked.

"That was the woman, sir." Jeice said quietly, awaiting the captain's sudden burst of anger.

"Seriously?!" Ginyu yelled, "You're telling me thata WOMAN was able to beat one of our own?!"

"Well she did catch Guldo by surprise sir!"

"That makes it bloody better...what's next? You're gonna tell me some Saiyan beat Burter and Recoome?"

Jeice looked away from his captain, a blush somehow visible on his orange skin. Ginyu noticed his subordinate's shame and gritted his teeth in anger. Walking away from Jeice and staring out the window, he plotted their next move. _We have to deal with this fast and before Lord Freeza learns of this...I'm certain I can get away with a scolding by Lord Freeza, but Jeice...no I have to deal with this immediately..._

"Jeice...leave this matter to me. Grab a shovel and help the runts bury those dragon balls." Ginyu walked towards the door. "I won't let my squad be disgraced by some...by some...some saiyan monkey!"

"Ginyu Force..." Ginyu started, the captain began his signature pose, "GO!"

**\- Freeza vs Nail -**

Freeza yawned as he effortlessly dodged Nail's attacks. The Namekian's attacks were becoming sluggish and slow, the sharpest in his strikes he had at the beginning at the fight was now dull and ineffective. _I wonder if father's back from his conquest of those forty planets...I should arrange a meeting with him to see if I can claim more territory in the North quadrant..._

"Getting tired, coward!" Nail kicked at him, missing and striking the ground.

"Well if I'm to be honest, green man." Freeza stretched his arms out. "I'm getting bored of your sluggish attacks. In the ten or fifteen minutes we've been fighting, your power and energy has dropped dramatically. I suspect your limit is approaching soon."

Nail breathed heavily as he stared at the tyrant. He was right. His stamina and power was dropping in incredible amounts while Freeza remained calm, collected and flat out bored. "Hmmph! I'm not even close to my limit yet!" He bluffed.

And Freeza immediately picked up on the pathetic bluff by the exhausted warrior. "Now you're insulting me with your lies, Namekian. I've told you nothing but the truth since we've began our little fight...well if you consider this a 'fight'." Freeza walked up to Nail.

"Kneel before me and I'll consider sparing your life, proud warrior." Freeza slightly jumped as Nail slouched onto his shoulder. "Well this isn't exactly kneeling...but I'll give you an A for effort." Freeza laughed.

The tyrant pushed him away and watched as the Namekian's body fell on the ground. He pointed his index finger at Nail, a red like beam being formed at his fingertip. "A proud warrior you are indeed...I wasn't able to break you."

"I am a Namekian after all...we will...never bend to wicked...people like you." Nail gasped out.

Freeza smiled. "This is goodbye, Nameki-" He was cutoff by a swift missile dropkick that sent him flying towards some rocks.

Nail smiled and began to laugh a little, his chest slightly hurting as he laughed. "It seems you went back on your promise...Nonoi."

Nonoi smirked at the beaten and exhausted Namekian. "And you seem to have broken your promise as well...you're a little far from Grand Elder's Palace, Nail."

"Oh my...another challenger?" The voice of the galactic tyrant was audible as he pushed away some rubble and dusted off his armor. He seemed to have taken no damage at all, besides a small bruise on his face from her kick.

Nonoi turned to face the tryant and frowned. "So you're Freeza. Not as scary as I imagined a tyrant to look like."

"I'm sorry for disappointing you." Freeza chuckled. "But I warn you I'm just as scary as the sto-" Freeza was cutoff by a sudden punch to his face, that sent him flying again.

"I don't care for stories!" Nonoi clenched her fist. "You've invaded my home, killed my family and destroyed this beautiful planet with your ransacking! For my home, my family and this beautiful planet...I will finish you here and now!"

"All...by..yourself?" Nail struggled to his feet. "Did you forget...we're unbeatable when we work together?"

***END***

**ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! REVIEW, FAVORITE AND LIKE! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED!**


	11. Chapter 10: Nail and Nonoi vs Freeza

**Disclaimer: DBZ/DBS Disclaimer: I do not own the series or any of its characters!**

The battle raged on between the two Namek natives and the galactic tyrant. The force of each block, kick and punch exchanged by them destroyed the surrounding mountains and rocks. Nonoi jumped up and shot a blast towards the ground, creating a smokescreen that temporarily blinded Freeza. The tyrant shot beams from his eyes recklessly, missing Nonoi as she easily dodged the beams. _Why is he shooting so recklessly?_, Nonoi thought.

"You're spending too much time thinking, Nonoi!" Nail yelled as he dashed through the smokescreen and bulldozed Freeza, sending him flying through multiple rock formations. The Namekian warrior landed next to her, his breathing still rugged from his battle earlier with Freeza. "He can't sense our energy without that scanner thing on his eye. I destroyed it earlier after realizing he was using it to gauge my power and call my bluffs."

"I see.." Nonoi cracked her neck and spat at the ground. "We hold an advantage there, I guess. In raw power, he probably would destroy us if he actually went all out, but our advantage lies within his arrogance and cockiness."

Nail nodded his head and slipped back into his fighting stance.

"Seems we have to get creative as a duo in this fight. We're fighting a monster and he hasn't even tapped into half of his true power it seems." She said.

"So you noticed huh? I agree, we have to be more crafty with our attacks." He said, carefully stepping forward.

Nonoi slipped into a similar fighting stance, matching every step Nail took.

"Here he come-"

She was cutoff by the sudden eruption of power as Freeza emerged from the pile of rubble Nail cursed to fall on him. The difference between his power now and his power five minutes earlier was massive.

"Do you sense that? He's a monster." Nail whispered. He watched as the Freeza dusted his body and armor off, before turning to Nonoi, who watched the tyrant with vengeful eyes. She hadn't lost her resolve even after the difference in power becoming more evident and much larger.

"There's no time to get cold-feet. The Grand Elder is counting on us to stop this guy right here and now." Nonoi shuffled her feet a little. "Follow my lead…GO!" The duo jumped back into their assault, coordinated kicks and follow-up punches and blasts by Nail were able to throw the galactic emperor off as he tried to pick them apart one by one. Nail shot at the ground creating dirt-filled smokescreens that blinded Freeza. Nonoi realizing Nail had created an opening, she charged through the smoke, catching the tyrant off guard, and kneed him into the air.

"Nail!"

Nail was on it. He chased after Freeza, punching him in the face twice and elbowing him towards another set of rock formations. Nonoi quickly appeared above Freeza and delivered a dramatic double axe handle, sending him crashing towards the ground. Not letting the tyrant rest for even a second, the two quickly the followed the attack with a devastating combined blast.

"Mystic Flasher!" The combined yell of the duo echoed throughout the planet, their pride and beliefs leaking through their the voices as they blasted the tyrant.

Breathing heavily, Nonoi landed on a somewhat large rock, Nail landing besides her, and watched as the smoke from their attack cleared.

"Nonoi…that attack…might've done some damage." Nail rasped out, his hand on his chest as he felt he was on the verge of passing out.

"I doubt he could be unharmed from such an attack." Nonoi continued to eye down where Freeza crashed. "Here he comes again."

Freeza blasted away the rubble around him as he stood up and stared down Nonoi and Nail, disgust and anger clearly visible on his face. "Seems I might have to get a bit serious against you pests." He flexed his arms and popped off his armor, his power rising as he did so. Nonoi and Nail, not waiting or letting him finish, charged back at Freeza, but were pushed back by the immense force of his power. A screen of red surrounded the tyrant's body as he continued to power-up. "Go on and commend yourselves! Your teamwork has pushed me to use a form I haven't used since I was under the tutelage of my father!"

Nonoi held her arms up, blocking the rocks and rubble flying towards them as Freeza continued to power-up. "Form? He can transform?"

"That would make sense. His power seemed to be suppressed heavily, so I'm guessing separating them with forms was the method." Nail replied, taking off his scarf. "We can't reach him it seems, so we just have to wait and plan now."

The deafening screams by Freeza filled their ears. His torso began to bulge and swell disproportionate to the rest of his body. His arms and legs followed, causing him to grow much larger. His tail began to grow outwards in length, wrapping around his legs. The horns on his head grew as well, bending upwards at an angle. His screams became much deeper as his voice seemed to change as well and his neck extended and bulged outwards alongside his head. He began to pant heavily as the transformation finished, sweat dripping from his chin. He looked up at the duo and smiled.

"You're in for it now. Now my second form makes the one you are familiar with look as gentle as a sleeping kitten."

He flexed his hand, causing an explosion that reached the duo. They jumped away as rocks and dirt filled the air, shielding their eyes and face from the debris. When the sky cleared, Nonoi noticed the tyrant stood in the same spot, smirking to himself as they landed across from him.

"This will be fun." He licked his lips and dashed at the duo with extreme speeds but was narrowly dodged, his horns nicking Nonoi slightly as she dodged his attack. Her blood dripped from his horns as he floated in the air, his back facing towards them. "No, this won't do."

Turning his body towards them, a smirk still on his face and her blood still dripping from his horns, he crossed his arms. "Since youre clearly outmatched, I will give you both one-no two minutes to power up to maximum. I want you at your best." Freeza said, mocking them as he descend back down to the ground.

Nonoi looked at Nail, both questioning whether this was a trick to make them drop their guard. She faced the tyrant again, her eyes glaring daggers at him. "Very well. We will power up to our maximum."

Nonoi and Nail flexed their arms and began to yell, violet and yellow auras surrounding them as their power began to rise. _Maximum? I can barely muster any more strength after that last attack_, she thought. The duo's screams finally ended as they floated above the tyrant. Nonoi looked over to Nail, he was exhausted, even more so than her. His power barely rose, just like her own. _As I thought…we don't have enough energy left…we've hit our limit moments ago with that combined attack._

"Are you done? Very well, we shall begin round two." Freeza said.

Nonoi gritted her teeth and began her assault once again, her fists were however lacking the needed fire to leave a significant strike on Freeza, who continued to block and dodge her attacks. Freeza laughed as he dodged her attacks, but descended into a mode of hysteria when Nail joined in. The galactic emperor dodged their attacks with ease, causing them to strike each other on occasion. In a swift motion, he wrapped his tail around Nonoi's waist and tossed her into Nail before blasting both into the ground. He followed up his attack, scooping up the female Saiyan and throwing her body into a cliff, successfully isolating the duo from each other.

Freeza smiled at Nonoi as she stood up, her body and clothing so damaged that her obi began to rip. Moving towards her menacingly, he shot at the ground in front of her causing a smoke screen and dashed quickly in front of her. "You see? I can do your little tricks too, little girl." He smacked her into the ground with his tail and stood above her with his index finger pointed at her face; a reddish pink beam lighting up in her face. She flinched as she awaited her fate, but she was suddenly pushed out of the way.

She gasped as she hit the ground and opened her eyes. Nail has taken the beam for her, his chest showing off the hole that Freeza shot through him.

"Why you!" Freeza angrily began to shoot more beams through the Namekian's body as punishment for pushing his original target out of the way. "You should have waited your turn, Namekian."

Nonoi stared in shock as the galactic tyrant triumphantly stood over Nail's body, tears falling down her dirty cheeks as she dashed towards Nail, only to be met with a slap by Freeza's tail.

"Oh? Are you crying?" Freeza laughed. His tail slapping the ground as he cackled at her pain. He trotted over to her, kicking her on the side and having her lay on her stomach. Placing his foot on her back, he laughed as she screamed out in pain when he applied pressure. "Your screams of agony is like music to my-" He stopped his sentence short when he noticed an unusual appendage poke out from her body that wasn't there earlier. "What's this?" He grabbed at it, causing her to groan in pain, and smiled when he finally recognized the body, he was too familiar with it of course. "A tail. Brown and furry like a typical Saiyan's…"

Freeza let go of the appendage and held out his index finger like he had before. "I'm losing my touch in genocide it seems. Another filthy Saiyan surviving…no wonder she was such a pest earlier." He smirked and charged up another finger beam, but stopped when he heard the laughter of the dying Namekian across from him and the female Saiyan.

Nail let out a chuckle, blood coughing up a-bit. "You truly are a fool. Your arrogance blinded you from our true objective during this battle."

"True objective?"

"We merely were distractions…or pests as you like to call us. Our Grand Elder has sent someone who knows the password to the Dragonballs and by now, they should be preparing to make their wish." As Nail said that, the skies of Namek turned dark signifying the summoning of the eternal dragon.

"Heh, like Nail said…we were just a distraction for you…you were blinded by your own arrogance. Even if we lose here…we've still won in the end" Nonoi rasped out. The galactic emperor whipped his head back at the female Saiyan and shot a beam through her arm, the immense pain knocking her out immediately.

"You Saiyans always talked too much!" Freeza scoffed at her and dashed off, leaving the near-dead Nail and the unconscious female Saiyan behind.

***END***

**THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORTER, BUT I WANTED TO FOCUS ON NONOI AND NAIL SOLELY IN THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I FEEL I NEGLECTED NONOI'S STORY TOO MUCH AND IVE FOCUSED TOO MUCH ON THE Z-FIGHTERS. I TRIED TO MAKE NONOI AND NAIL HAVE A DECENT FIGHT AGAINST FIRST FORM FREEZA, BUT OBVIOUSLY BECOME OUTMATCHED AGAINST FREEZA'S SECOND FORM. WAS THAT OKAY? ANYWAYS FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED. BYE.**


	12. Chapter 11: A Reunion For The Ages

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

Nonoi flickered her eyes open as she began gasping for air as her chest tightened. Her body was badly damaged, her left arm was almost non-responsive and she could feel her ribs crack as she tried to sit up. She looked around, there was no sign of Nail, Freeza, Namek's dull and green landscape and waters or the blinding three suns that surrounded the planet, all that remained and surrounded her was a grey void. Where was she? Was she dead? She stood up, wincing in pain, and dragged her body through the void trying to make sense of where she was before falling down from the immense damage her body had taken.

"Easy now" A voice called out to her. "Your body is in pretty bad shape, huh?"

Nonoi lazily looked up, a blinding light descending towards her. "Who goes there?" She said, her eyes slowly becoming droopy as she fought to stay awake.

"Hmm well I guess you wouldn't recognize me." The light vanished and before Nonoi's eyes appeared a tall man. He had short jet black hair and a possessed a scar that ran along the left side of his forehead. He wore clothing that resembled the one's Nonoi saw the Ginyu Force in and had a leg band around his right thigh. His black eyes were battle-tested yet appeared kind-hearted as he stared down at Nonoi. "After you were only eight months old when I last saw you."

"W-who are you?" Nonoi asked, trying to stand to her feet but almost falling once again as the mystery man caught her again.

"My name is Leek." He said, wrapping her arm around his shoulder and setting her down so they could sit. "I'm your dad."

**-Nail-**

Nail didn't know how many seconds, minutes or even hours had passed since Freeza had left him and Nonoi to die. The dark sky from before had turn green, Freeza had not returned and he could still sense the Earthling's and Dende's power. His biggest worries was the damaged body of Nonoi and the current wellbeing of the Grand Elder. He could barely sense Lord Guru's energy anymore and that worried him.

In what felt like an eternity someone new appeared before him. It was a fellow Namekian, but it wasn't one he had recognized. This Namekian wore the same clothes the small Earthling boy wore, a large white cape and a white turban.

"You guys have definitely seen better days." The Namekian said, looking over at the dying Namekian and unconscious female Saiyan.

Nail laughed weakly. "We sure have. What brings you to Namek stranger? I mean you're a Namekian, but not one I recognize."

The Namekian kneeled down next to Nail, his eyes piercing down at him. "My name is Piccolo."

"Piccolo, huh?" Nail closed his eyes. "Welcome to Namek…as you can see the planet is in a bit of trouble."

"A bit of trouble? From what I heard about the guy who's taken this planet hostage…he's a monster." Piccolo said. "And now I've been brought here to face that monster."

"Is that right…" Nail remained silent before opening his eyes and lifting himself up slightly. "I have an idea."

Piccolo raised arched his brow. "An idea? You're one foot in the grave, what could you possibly offer right now?"

"My power," Nail smirked at the other Namekian. "Now look this technique is forbidden, but with our combined power we can-"

"Wait forbidden? Combined?" Piccolo eyed Nail suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

Nail took Piccolo by the hand and placed his hand on his chest. "I will combine my life force and power with your own, we will become one being, one mind and one power."

_So like myself and Kami before our split…,_ Piccolo thought.

"Fine, I'll do it." Piccolo said. "But if I feel like you're trying to take advan-"

"No worries, my brother. Let us begin." Nail began to glow white, his body emitting a light that temporarily blinded Piccolo. "I know I'm asking selfish request after selfish request, but on your way to the battlefield can you take that unconscious girl with me? There should be a child named Dende there, who can heal her."

Piccolo nodded as the blinding light became brighter and brighter, but then suddenly the light became dim and stopped. The flow of energy that Nail was transferring over to Piccolo was finally completed and Nail's body was gone. The sole Namekian stood up, sensing the change in power and life force inside of him. The feeling was sensational and felt so exhilarating, it made Piccolo smile in joy.

"This is amazing, I feel incredible! Yes! I feel great! I can do this!" He powered up and felt eternal bliss as his power skyrocketed. He walked over to the unconscious Nonoi and picked her up. "From Nail's memories…you are somehow worth protecting." He launched off the plateau and headed towards the battleground.

**_-Nonoi-_**

"My dad?" Nonoi stared at Leek, she couldn't detect any bad intentions from him.

"Yes," Leek said, giving her a warm smile and keeping her at ease. She could feel he wasn't being dishonest with her. He was telling the truth. "I'm your father. Leek of the 210th Saiyan Armored Brigade is your father." He reached for her hands, feeling relieved when she gladly accepted his touch.

"I've waited more than twenty years to see you." He squeezed her hands softly. "Refusing to let my soul pass on until I got to see your precious face, Rutega."

"Rutega? Is that my actual name?" Nonoi asked him.

"Actual name? Ah yes that's the name your mother chose for you as I was off on a mission but I guess you go by Nonoi."

Nonoi nodded looking away from him. "That's a nice name…what did you mean by refusing to let your soul pass on?"

Leek's warm smile turned sad as he looked down at his daughter's hands. "My soul has remained in here…in limbo for more than twenty years. I refused to let my soul be judged or let it pass on without seeing your beautiful face-my beautiful daughter's face again."

"So I'm not dead? I'm in this limbo thing?" Nonoi asked, her understanding of her situation becoming more clear.

"Limbo is a state between life and death. You are not dead, but not alive either. I brought your soul here before you passed on during your battle with Freeza." Leek said, smiling. "I might get in trouble for that."

"If I'm not dead, I can still return to the battlefield!" Nonoi said, jumping up. "You have to send me back, I have to help Nail!"

"Easy now, Rutega!" Leek held her upright, careful not to hurt her furthermore. "Your friend Nail is fine."

The two sat back down, both remaining quiet as time went by. Leek kept his eyes on her, while she tried hard to avoid meeting his sharp eyes. "You look just like your mother, you know?"

Nonoi remained quiet, but somehow Leek knew she wanted to hear more about her mother. "Your mother had the same big brown eyes and purple hair." Leek dusted off his pants. "I wasn't much of a mate and barely saw her with you, but I'm sure she loved you."

He stared out to nothingness, as if he was remembering things of the past. "You're not like us though. I was a coward and only felt confident when in a group, your mother was ruthless and enjoyed killing…all of us Saiyan enjoyed it…but you're different…you're kind and fair." He stood up and extended his hand out to her. "You're like Bardock's son, Kakarot or his new name- Goku, but I'm still confused about one thing regarding you."

"Regarding me?"

"I fought to survive. Bardock fought to live for his family. Goku fights to protect his friends. Even Freeza fights for a reason." Leek looked at her with a serious stare. "What's your reason for fighting?"

"My reason to fight…" Nonoi stared back him, before closing her eyes and thinking hard. _Why do I fight? For fun? For the love of battle? No…I fight to protect my love ones… I fight to protect Nail, to protect Dende and to protect all things on this beautiful planet._

Leek stood up, disrupting Nonoi's thoughts, and extended his hand towards her. "I see..even without speaking I can see your resolve. You truly are a kind and thoughtful woman." She took his hand and stood up as well. "Our time together is ending. It seems your allies were able to heal your body."

"Heal me?" She looked over her body and realized her wounds and the lingering pain in her chest was gone. Dende must have healed her body, but how was he able to reach her if he was with the Earthlings?

"It was short, but our time together was more than satisfying…being able to see you again…I had not earned the right to see you again, but knowing you've become such a courageous and stunning warrior gives me relief." He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her with a hug. "I'm glad I was able to see you again before I move on."

Nonoi's body stiffened as he wrapped his arms around her, her feelings for this man, who called himself her father, was beyond awkward. The awkwardness soon faded as she felt comfortable in his arms. The love that radiated off of him putting her at ease as she hugged him back.

"I'm glad I was able to meet you too…father." Nonoi said. "We will meet again someday."

It was Leek's turn to stiffen as she said that. He knew it was impossible for them to meet again. She was living a life that was pure and dedicated to helping the weak and innocent, while he was destined to be sent straight to Hell after years of destruction and chaos caused by him and his fellow race. He put on a small smile and broke from her embrace, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Rutega…no…Nonoi, live a life thats dedicated to keeping peace," He said, as his body began to glow. "A life that's different from my own and the rest of our race. A life that lifts up the weak, not one that puts them down."

"I will."

"Do that and maybe one day we w-" He choked up a bit before looking away. "we will meet again…but for now live for your friends, your family and most importantly live for yourself."

Nonoi nodded as he finished speaking. His body became brighter and brighter before finally bursting. He was gone. Leek, her father, was gone. He had finally allowed his soul to move on so that he could be judged like the rest of the Saiyans. She had known him for less than an hour, but his words pierced through her chest and became apart of her. Apart of the reason why she fights.

*****END*****

**SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER. DID YOU ENJOY THE MEETING BETWEEN NONOI AND HER FATHER? WAS THE DIALOGUE GOOD? I FELT I COULD HAVE DONE BETTER. ANY SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT I COULD HAVE DONE OR WHAT I COULD HAVE EXPLAINED BETTER WOULD BE APPRECIATED. ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING AND DONT FORGET TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW. **


	13. Chapter 12: A Stunning Transformation

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

Piccolo's gaze didn't waver as he stared down Freeza. Their battle seemed to be a deadlock, even with the power-up he received from the fusion and his removal of his weighted cloak. Without a word, he moved in front of Freeza, connecting with a stunning right hook on the galactic emperor's face. Freeza was sent flying, landing hard on his back and into a nearby cliff. Rage shot through Freeza as he stood to his feet and locked eyes with the emotionless Namekian.

_What is this?! How can some Namekian be this fast and strong? I thought the one from before was the strongest?!, _He thought.

"Are you done resting? This battle is beginning to bore me." Piccolo said, cracking his neck.

"Bore you?! Why you-" Freeza was ready to explode in rage, but caught himself and calmed down. Settling down, he smirked at Piccolo and held up his index finger. "I can make this battle more interesting. Let's get pass the warmup, so I can show you my real power."

"Your real power, huh?" Piccolo asked, reaching for his turban and dropping it, crushing a rock beneath him. "In that case, I will go all out as well!"

Freeza stared in awe at the turban's surprising weight and the damage it caused but he quickly regained himself quickly. He charged at Piccolo, his arm gearing up to strike him. Piccolo reacted quickly and stretched out his hand, grabbing his arm and pulling Freeza towards him. Freeza tried to strike Piccolo again, but his other fist was caught as well. The galactic emperor was left in complete shock by Piccolo's ability to stop his attacks, but that shock soon turned to fear as he stared into Piccolo's eyes.

_His eyes! I recognize those eyes! The eyes of that Namekian I left for dead!,_ Freeza thought.

The Namekian warrior noticed the fear in Freeza's eyes and took the chance to attack again. He swiftly wrapped his hands around Freeza's left arm and swung over his shoulder, slamming him down into the ground. Not letting up, he charged a ki blast at Freeza.

"You're done!" He yelled.

Freeza slithered his tail around Piccolo's legs and yanked him down, sending the ki blast off target. Piccolo recovered quickly and used his hands to steady himself on the ground allowing him to kick Freeza in the face and causing him to stumble backwards.

"Oh you're good, Namekian," Freeza said, rubbing his cheek. "I have a confession."

"Confession?"

"Remember when I said I will show you my real power?" Freeza smirked at the Namekian. "I lied, I have a true power- or should I say…form beyond this, my dear Namekian."

"Form?" Piccolo eyed him suspiciously, before realizing what he was talking about as Nail's memories shot through his mind. "So you can transform again, huh?"

"Yes. With each transformation, not only does my change but my power raises significantly."

"And you think I'm just going to give you the chance to transform again?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't believe I asked for your permission." Freeza said, leaning forward. He began to scream as his skin began to form four large spikes on his back and his shoulders shooting out. His jaw started to look deformed as the back of his head began to grow out, forming more spikes on his now large head.

"Shall we continue?" Freeza panted out, a small grin gracing his lips.

"Namekian!" Vegeta's voice called out, drawing both Freeza and Piccolo's attention away from the battle. "What are you doing? Can't you sense his power has risen dramatically?!"

"I'm doing more than you!" Piccolo barked back. "Now stay out of my battle!"

Freeza laughed at the bickering between the two. "Now, now Vegeta. You will get your turn soon, I can guarantee that." He said, malice lacing every word that came out of mouth.

"You're wrong! I'm finishing this fight right now!" Piccolo yelled, charging at the galactic emperor.

Freeza watched emotionlessly as the Namekian charged at him, extending two fingers and shooting him in the leg. Piccolo collapsed on the ground, an insane amount of pain running through his leg.

"Get up."

Piccolo struggled to his feet, holding his leg. He made another dash for Freeza, but was once again shot in his legs by Freeza, who laughed maniacally. Freeza walked over to the Namekian taking him by the neck with his tail and began to unleash a barrage of finger blasts at Piccolo.

Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin watched in shock as Freeza toyed with Piccolo. Vegeta turned to Krillin and pulled him aside. "I need you to shoot, Earthling."

"Wha-what?!" Krillin and Gohan, both stammered out.

"Listen, especially you brat, when Saiyans are on the brink of death we grow stronger, if we manage to survive." Vegeta said. "So I need you to shoo-"

Vegeta was cutoff by a sudden surge of energy coming from Freeza and Piccolo's direction. The trio turned towards the battle as Freeza was sent flying into a nearby lake The sudden change in the fight was a result of a missile dropkick by the newly rejuvenated Nonoi.

"The woman!" Vegeta yelled out, inspecting her body a bit and noticing her swaying tail. "She's a Saiyan! That's impossible!"

Nonoi faced Piccolo, offering her hand to help him stand up. "From what I've heard from Dende, you brought me here and had him heal me behind those rocks over there."

"That's…correct." Piccolo panted out, grabbing onto her hand and standing up. "Thanks…for the save."

"It's the least I can do." She looked around, her eyes catching the Earthlings and Vegeta. "So those three are here…but where's Nail?"

Piccolo remained silent for a second, before speaking. "I won't lie to you because you seem to be a good person…Nail is no longer amongst us- well at least physically."

Nonoi locked eyes with Piccolo before nodding, completely understanding what he meant. _So he decided to use that forbidden technique…_

The two warriors were joined by the trio of Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin. Gohan helped Piccolo stand up properly, while Krillin gave Nonoi a rundown of what happened while she was unconscious. Vegeta eyed the female Saiyan's tail, he was in disbelief another Saiyan besides the brat, Goku and himself was live, but what really peaked his interest was that it was a female Saiyan.

"Woman! How did you survive Planet Vegeta's destruction? How did you make here to this isolated planet? I want answers!" Vegeta yelled.

Nonoi ignored the Saiyan Prince and turned her attention to Gohan. "Gohan, take Piccolo and make sure he gets healed by Dende." Gohan nodded and dashed off with Piccolo, he was a little shocked by the aura Nonoi was giving off.

"Are you ignoring me, woman?" Vegeta moved to grab her, but was stopped by the emergence of Freeza from the lake. "Tch! I will show you a lesson in respect later."

Freeza flew up and stared down at the group, his eyes glaring at Nonoi. "You again! You Saiyans truly are pests."

Nonoi flew up, leaving Krillin and Vegeta. She charged at Freeza, a violet aura surrounding her body as she made an attempt to connect a staggering right hook on him. Freeza barely managed to dodged her fist as she skidded to the left, but was swiftly met with a spinning kick to his chest. The kick was able to get Freeza to stagger back a bit.

_She's got stronger since our last battle. Wait, I had her on the brink of death in our last battle! How did she recover this quickly?_, he thought as he tried to block her incoming strikes.

Nonoi kept up her assault, sticking and moving as she punched and kicked Freeza. His tail was proving to be a minor hindrance, but a hindrance nonetheless, as she swiftly dodged his tail and continued to read his movements. Frustrated, Freeza recklessly punched at her but she was able to slip through his punch and throw him over her shoulder, sending him crashing down.

"I hope you didn't think I would let you rest! Not even for a second!" She yelled, as she charged up a purple blast attack. She held the blast over her head as the attack began to crackle like electricity. "Roxa Glare!" She moved to launch the attack, but was cutoff by the swing of Freeza's arm as he launched his Death Wave. The impact from his Death Wave was so strong, it sent her flying backwards into the bald Earthling.

"It seems you've pushed me to my limits in this form, Saiyan!" Freeza spat out some blood onto the floor. "Very well! I shall reward you with complete annihilation! My final form!"

Freeza began to yell once again as his power spiked. The ground beneath the warriors who opposed him began to shake. Nonoi and Krillin stared in shock as Freeza continued to power up. His body began to crack and shatter in places.

"This is insane, Nonoi!" Krillin yelled.

Nonoi looked around and noticed Vegeta laying on the ground nearby, surrounded by his own blood.

"What happened to him?" She looked back at Krillin, who seemed nervous.

"He asked me to shoot him into a state of near death so that Dende can heal him and help him reach something called a Super Saiyan." Krillin explained quickly.

"Super Saiyan?" She looked down at Vegeta, who continued to groan in pain. "We will take him to Dende. We need all the warriors we can get, including him."

Krillin nodded and helped the injured Saiyan up, throwing his arm around his shoulder and flying towards the two Namekians and the hybrid Saiyan. Dende had healed Piccolo to full strength and all of his wounds from before were now gone.

"Sister Nonoi!" Dende ran to her and held his hands out to heal her, but was stopped by her hand.

"My wounds are minor, but Vegeta needs your help, Dende." She said.

Dende looked at Vegeta and back at Nonoi, before nodding. If Nonoi was asking for this monster to be healed, he must be important to their cause against the tyrant, who was seemingly powering up as we speak. He held his hands over the wounded Saiyan and began to heal him. "Listen, Saiyan, I know you've killed some of my people…but I forgive you."

Vegeta's wounds were healed and he jumped up immediately, pushing Dende out of his way.

"Your forgiveness? I don't believe I asked for it, brat!" The Saiyan Prince shoved Nonoi out of his way as well. "You fought well for a woman, but it's time I show you how a true elite Saiyan fights! A Super Saiyan!"

From where Freeza had been standing, a huge explosion filled of smoke the air causing the group to look over there. The smoke cleared and there stood Freeza in his new form. His body was much smaller than before and slender. His skin was pure white with certain areas of his body being purple such as the diamond on his chest, his shoulders and his head. His eyes were now a piercing red and emotionless.

Everyone stood frozen for a second, before Vegeta began to burst out into laughter.

"Look at that form! Are we supposed to fear that?" Vegeta mocked, smirking at the galactic emperor.

"It's not his appearance we should fear." Nonoi stared down the stone-cold tyrant. "His power is out of this world…no…it always was, but now…it's just indescribable."

None of them saw the attack coming or even saw Freeza move, but within an instant an explosion took place behind them. The emperor had lifted his fingers and shot a beam between Nonoi and Piccolo, hitting Dende, who had no time to react. Dende was killed the moment he was hit.

"WIth your healer dead," Freeza smirked at the fighters. "I can finally finish my swan song."

*****End*****

**THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED.**


	14. Chapter 13: Nonoi's Fury! Vegeta's Pride

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

A mixture of emotions shot through Nonoi as she stared down Dende's dead body. First, she felt shock at the sudden attack launched by Freeza against the helpless Namekian boy. Then she felt sorrow as she looked over the motionless, lifeless body of her younger brother. Suddenly all she could see was red as she turned to face the galactic tyrant, who victoriously smirked at her. She was angry. Angrier than she had ever been in her entire life. Her anger had caused her to forget her teachings of suppressing her anger and emotions during battle, she just wanted to let it all out. Her heart beat increased and her energy recklessly flared. Her bloodlust, her power and her rage begged to be released.

"Oh it seems the little one's death got the monkey riled up" Freeza laughed.

She took slow and menacing steps towards the tyrant, the Z-fighters and Vegeta clearing from her path. They could feel the heat and immense pressure of her rage. Freeza looked on amused and raised his finger again. The female Saiyan was truly a mysterious creature, continuously challenging him and not backing down. He shot multiple beams at her, causing smoke from the blasts to cover her body.

The smoke cleared and there stood Nonoi.

Her eyes were widened and crazed.

She let out a feral yell.

All eyes were on her, but she didn't care. Her breathing became rugged, her rage only increased and her power continued to flare. She clenched her fist and let out another yell. Her velvet-like aura was now replaced by a flame-like aura, her purplish-black hair was straightened and her body was now buffed up and had a yellow hue to it. The pupils and irises in her eyes were no longer visible. She had completely changed.

Freeza looked on as she approached him and smirked. "Oh the woman still wants to danc-"

The galactic emperor was cutoff by a sudden right hook from Nonoi. Not letting him recover, she tracked the staggering tyrant down and tackled him into the ground. She brought back her fist and slammed it into Freeza's chest, the effects of her strikes immediate as he spat out blood. She continued to slam her fists into his chest before pausing which gave Freeza a chance to strike her. His fist connected with her forehead and sent her flying pass the Z-fighters and through multiple rock formations.

"W-what's going, Krillin?!" Gohan asked, looking behind him at the damage Nonoi's crashing body caused.

"I don't know, Gohan." Krillin said.

"Her strength and speed has increased…it's unreal….but this heat and anger she's letting off worries me." Piccolo asked.

"N-no! It can't be! First Kakorot and now the woman!" Vegeta yelled, gaining the attention of the other three warriors. "She can't be a Super Saiyan, she just can't be! It's my birthright as an elite…as a royal! I won't stand for this."

Freeza stood up, staggering and wobbly as he tried to regain his balance. The ferocity of his opponent, who was a Saiyan (a female Saiyan at that), had surprised him. He hadn't felt such pain in his true form since the days of his tutelage under his father. Her power had dramatically raised, but her strikes and way of approaching the battle were no longer the same. Her attacks seemed wilder and more feral like a typical Saiyan instead of calculated and precise like she had been before when she fought him with the Namekian.

He watched as the female Saiyan stepped out of the crashing rubble. Her murderous intent could be felt. She directed all her anger and frustration at him. She grunted as she powered up again, the yellow flame-like aura once again surrounded her body as she dashed at Freeza again. This time he was on guard and put up his arms to block her strike, but at the last second she swiped at his feet and threw him off balance. Not wasting anything, she began to execute a combo. Freeza, flying up and slightly recovering from her combination of left hooks, right hooks and strikes to the gut, looked on in shock as the female Saiyan began to charge up a blast. The enraged female Saiyan held out her hands and charged up a large violet blast attack.

She launched the large, powerful violet blast attack at Freeza, who held out his hand to try and block it.

Pumping more rage and power into her attack, Nonoi let out a feral yell.

**_DESTROY…DESTROY HIM…KILL HIM…_**

Her attack seemingly began to overtake Freeza as he tried to push it back with his own power. The blast finally exploded and the sky was filled with smoke. Dust and debris flew around, even in the direction of the Z-fighters who watched on intently.

"Did…did she win?" Gohan asked, shielding his eyes.

"I-I think so. That attack completely overtook Freeza, no way he could have survived that." Krillin said.

"No…look closer." Piccolo pointed up at where the explosion occurred.

As the smoke and dust cleared, Krillin and Gohan were shocked to see Freeza still alive, however his body was badly burnt and injured from her last attack. His eyes were wide-eyed and crazed as he looked down at Nonoi.

"No way! She got him point blank!" Krillin yelled out.

"Her attack did damage, but not enough to put Freeza away…" Piccolo said, looking at Nonoi, who was breathing heavily while on one knee. "And it seems her power has dropped, her body and aura have gone back to normal as well."

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Her body and aura became swelled up with rage and power, increasing both her strength and speed for a limited time. She was basically burning through it."

"I see it's like Goku's Kaio-ken, but instead of willing calling into such a power, she unconsciously tapped into it." Krillin rubbed his chin.

Freeza floated down and continued to stare down Nonoi. His body was stinging all over from her attack and his patience was slowly, but surely decreasing every second they battled. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he charged at Nonoi head first. Barely capable to keep up, Nonoi was able to block with her forearms and was sent flying. Freeza kept up his assault and appeared behind her, kicking her in the back. The female Saiyan was sent crashing down and rolled over into a defensive position. Not sensing Freeza behind her, he wrapped his tail around her neck and began to fly around, smashing her body into the nearby cliffs and continuing to suffocate her.

"This is bad, Krillin." Gohan said, his fist tightening. "We have to help her!"

Krillin shook his head disapprovingly. They were of no help to Nonoi and would only become liabilities to her. Freeza was too strong for them, even with the help of Piccolo and Vegeta, possible even Goku.

Vegeta looked on and winced at every swing of Freeza's tail as he slammed the female Saiyan into the ground over and over. He wanted to move. He wanted to join the battle. He wanted to confront the tyrant, but his body refused to move.

_What is preventing me from moving? My cowardice? My lack of ability? What compels her and Kakarot to jump into battle so easily?_

Freeza chuckled as she held the bloody female Saiyan up with his tail. He was proud of his sudden work, but she began to bore him so he began to squeeze his tail around her neck even tighter. She was quickly losing consciousness and her body was lacking the energy to resist. She was done. She had failed to avenge Dende, Elder Moori and the others. She was unable to live up to her father's expectations and his will for her to survive. She, like her family, will die at the hands of this tyrant.

"Freeza!"

A sudden yell from Vegeta caught Freeza's attention as he dashed at him. Dropping the female Saiyan, Freeza swiftly dodged the Saiyan Prince's attack and took to the skies. Vegeta blinked at the speed Freeza was displaying. Shaking his head, he took to the skies as well and followed the galactic emperor. He began to shoot ki blasts at Freeza, who dodged with ease and laughed at the Prince's attempts to hit him.

"Stop dodging and face me, Freeza!" Vegeta yelled, his dark blue aura blazing around him. "I AM THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN!"

Vegeta continued to attack Freeza before the tyrant suddenly vanished from his sight. He looked around, before he heard a sudden laugh. The tyrant was above him and his black lips were curled up in a mocking smirk that made Vegeta's blood boil. He dashed at Freeza again, who simply vanished once again. The Z-Fighters and Nonoi, who was retrieved by Gohan and Krillin, had no clue where Freeza was as well. Piccolo heard a soft chuckle behind and spotted Freeza, who looked on amused. Vegeta gritted his teeth, charged up his Galick Gun and ,with reckless abandonment, shot it towards the warriors and Freeza.

"Everyone move!" Piccolo yelled, everyone but Freeza taking to the skies to avoid the blast. Freeza closed his eyes and leapt towards the blast. He used his right leg and kicked the blast away, sending it towards space.

Vegeta scowled at the display of power by Freeza. The tyrant was able to knock back his strongest attack and it didn't even seem to phase to him. Yelling out in a blinding rage, his blue aura became yellow and he began to rapidly shoot blasts at Freeza. Freeza playfully flew through the blasts and charged right at Vegeta, kneeing him in the stomach and shattering the Prince's armor. He followed up with a tail slap and sent Vegeta crashing down into Namek's waters. The ever-so cocky tyrant floated down, landing on a rock that stuck out of the waters and took pride in his utter domination of the Saiyan Prince. He raised his hands up and parted the Namekian Ocean, revealing the exhausted and battered Vegeta.

_Vegeta…_, Nonoi thought as she watched as Freeza wrap his tail around Vegeta's neck and begin to punch and kick Vegeta in the back. Each strike began to break Vegeta's armor until they were able to see his blue jumpsuit. He tossed the Saiyan up towards the others and they watched as he began to gasp for air. Freeza moved faster than any of the could see and wrapped his tail around Vegeta's neck once and turned to face the onlooking warriors, his red eyes intimidating them.

"Feel free to jump in at anytime!" Freeza mocked, before turning his attention back to Vegeta and continuing his assault. Gohan could only watch in terror as Vegeta was beaten to a bloody pulp. He knew the others were either too exhausted, too scared or not strong enough to help. He was too weak to help Vegeta from such a monster. It was cruel to say, but Gohan valued his own life more than Vegeta's and he hated himself for being such a coward.

_Move damnit!_, he thought to himself.

Freeza lifted Vegeta up by armor, smirking as he readied himself to strike the finishing blow. "Farewe-"

A swift kick to the side of Freeza's head by Nonoi caused him to be sent into a rockwall. The exhausted, but stubborn female Saiyan moved to shield Vegeta's body.

"Nonoi!" Krillin and Gohan yelled out. The female Saiyan's breathing was rugged and her energy was ridiculously low, but she was able to save Vegeta from the tyrant and from a trip to the afterlife.

"Gohan…Kri…llin." Nonoi staggered to her feet, sweat running down her face as she tried to keep herself up. "We…have to protect…Ve…geta…until Goku gets…here"

Krillin, Gohan and Piccolo moved to help her out and shield Vegeta's body, but the sudden pressure from Freeza's power kept them in their place. The emperor rose from the rocks and rubble, staring down Nonoi and the fallen Saiyan prince.

"Seems you still wish to oppose me, woman" Freeza's ice-cold red eyes glared at her. "You can barely stand, how do you expect to fight me?"

Freeza speed-blitzed the female Saiyan, striking her in the stomach and making her hunch over. Nonoi swiped at him as he effortlessly dodged and hit her with his tail, knocking her to the ground. She lazily tried to tackle the galactic emperor, but to no avail as he elbowed her in the back and again knocking her back on the ground. Freeza placed his foot on her head and pushed her face into the dirt.

"You're done." The emperor mocked her and Vegeta, calling them both failures. "You Saiyans are truly rebels to the end, but alas this is the end."

A strong wind rushed up beside Freeza, a familiar looking man appearing in the field.

_Ah a new challenger?_ Freeza frowned. _More like another pest…_

"Kakarot..." Vegeta groaned out.

***END***

**THANKS FOR READING! I EDITED THE CHAPTER, I HOPE IT'S BETTER THAN BEFORE! REMEMBER TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED.**


	15. Chapter 14: Farewell Vegeta! Spirit Bomb

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**

"Kakarot" Vegeta groaned out.

"What was that? 'Kakarot'?" Freeza asked, lifting his foot off of Nonoi's head. "That's a Saiyan name, isn't it?"

_Ah wait! He looks just like that foolish Saiyan who tried to stop me from destroying Planet Vegeta!,_ Freeza thought.

"Another Saiyan running around in this universe? Seems I truly lost my touch in genocide." Freeza said, "It would be too much hassle to chase you around, so do me a favor and kneel down."

"I don't think I will." Goku replied.

Freeza's lip twitched up slightly before he launched into a flying kick aimed for Goku. The Saiyan quickly dodged and landed his boot on the emperor's cheek. The emperor stumbled backwards and rubbed his cheek, a small bruise beginning to form on his cheek. Unleashing his rage, he began to fire multiple ki blasts at Goku.

Krillin yelled out for everyone to duck. Goku stood his ground as Gohan and Krillin jumped out of the line of fire. He effortlessly swatted away the beams with one hand. Freeza was shocked that a Saiyan…that anyone could deflect his attacks, and with one hand nonetheless. He managed to deflect them away from his friends as well.

"Oh you're good." Freeza said, glaring at Goku.

Vegeta let out a hoarse laugh and pointed out at Goku. "Oh you don't get Freeza. Kakarot is different from me, the woman and the rest of the Saiyans. He's a Super Saiyan! If there is a God, he must be good for letting me live to see the day you're defeated by the hands of the legendary warrior."

_Super Saiyan?, _Nonoi thought to herself. That phrase was foreign to her, but was so fascinating.

Freeza glared at Vegeta before quickly raising his hand and shooting a death beam through Vegeta's chest. The beam was too fast for Nonoi and the others to block.

"Legends? Myths? Stories? You know how much I despise those things, Vegeta." Freeza said, "Almost as much as I despise you Saiyans."

Vegeta coughed blood and reached out for Goku. "Listen Kakorot…this isn't a game. You can't play by the rules of battle with this one, Kakarot…" The Z-fighters and Nonoi listened on as Vegeta recounted his hardships under Freeza's rule and how their home planet was truly destroyed. He spoke of how Freeza groomed him into being a killer, held him as a hostage and killed his father, and how Freeza destroyed their planet because of his fear that a Super Saiyan would rise up against him. Freeza smirked at the prince's recount of his actions and patted him on the back.

Nonoi and the others were stunned by Vegeta's story. The enslavement of someone as strong as Vegeta was unreal, but someone being able to destroy a planet was beyond belief. Just how strong was Freeza?

"Defeat Freeza, Kakarot…redeem our honor as Saiyans, please Kakarot..defeat.." Vegeta's voice gave out as he finally passed on. A somber mood washed over the other warriors as the Saiyan Prince died.

"Vegeta…I finally understand you now." Goku stepped forward to face Freeza. "For Vegeta…for the people of Namek…for the Saiyans…for the Universe…I will finish you!"

The air was thick with tension as Goku and Freeza stared each other down. Piccolo placed his hands on Krillin and Gohan's shoulders, while also giving Nonoi a look that signaled they needed to get away from the area. A fierce battle was about to begin and they would only be in the way. The quartet retreated quickly onto a rock and watched the battle from above. It felt like ages before the two warriors finally began their battle, which involved a series of counters by Goku and tail attacks by Freeza. They were enjoying the battle within the battle.

"Are they even?" Krillin asked.

"Tough to say…they're still sizing each other up." Nonoi answered.

Freeza smirked at Goku and clapped, much to the Saiyan warrior's confusion.

"You're stronger than I thought." It was hard to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not, but Goku took the compliment regardless. "But it still won't be enough to beat me, you know?"

"I won't know unless I try, huh?" Goku replied back, a smirk donning his face too.

"Fine, I shall educate you then." Not even breaking eye contact with the Saiyan, the tyrant exploded the ground beneath Goku's feet, which prompted Goku to launch himself into the air. Freeza remained focused and appeared behind him, kicking him to the nearby waters. Seemingly predicting where Goku would pop up from, Freeza plunged his head back underwater with his foot.

From beneath the water, Freeza could hear what sounded like talking from the water, which began to bubble below him.

"What's the matter, monkey?" Freeza mocked. "I don't speak drowning, ape!"

Freeza laughed as he began to feel Goku's body go limp and as the bubbling and thrashing began to stop. He floated up in the air, his foot still holding a tight grip on the Saiyan's head. The tyrant's laughter filled the air and echoed through the battlefield as he held Goku's dazed body. Once again, he was disappointed in the male Saiyans, who seemed to be less dangerous than the woman was. Freeza's laughter was cut off by a sudden ball of energy flying out of the water and heading towards him, causing him to drop the Saiyan. On alert, he was looked for the intruder and was greeted by another blast, which he easily deflected.

_Is it those pests again?!_, Freeza thought.

Caught off guard by the attack, he was sent hurtling down by a flying kick into the ground, a mountain of rocks collapsing onto him.

"Hah! It worked!" Goku exclaimed. His orange gi was soaked, but that was the least of his worries. He was battling a true monster right now and if it meant getting his favorite outfit soaked or the use of dirty tricks to win, he was willing to do it.

The rubble of rocks exploded in purple energy as Freeza stood up again and regained his posture. He stared down Goku while cracking his neck, never losing eye contact with the warrior.

"I don't think I've had to dust off myself this much in one day since my days with father." Freeza said, dusting his chest off. He brought his hands up and using his telekinetic powers, he began to lift a mountain out of the ground and hurled it at Goku. Nonoi and the others watched stunned as Goku attempted to push the mountain away from himself, but ultimately failing as he found himself sandwiched between the mountain and a cliff-face. Goku began to fire off ki blasts, shattering the mountain much to Freeza dismay. Still eager to keep the Saiyan on his toes, Freeza began to shoot off smaller stones and rocks at the orange clad warrior, who dodged every single one.

"Incredible he's keeping up with Freeza, pound for pound." Piccolo said, watching in awe as the battle raged on.

Nonoi stayed silent. She could tell the Saiyan was truly gifted in the art of battle, but something was telling her he would be in trouble sooner or later.

Goku began to deal heavy punches at every stones tossed at him, but Freeza decided to take advantage of Goku's averted focus and rounded up behind him. _Got him!_, he thought. Freeza smirked as he trapped Goku in an amber-yellowish energy ball.

"Let's play a game, monkey!" He yelled launching the ball towards the sky and then quickly appearing above it, spiking it back down to ground. "This might be it for you, ape!"

Freeza moved away from the blast radius as the ball hit the ground, exploding on contact and creating a giant mushroom shaped cloud. The quartet of bystanders braced themselves as the blast's aftermath blew everything away.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled as he looked at the aftermath. The island Goku had hit was completely gone, not a single trace of it remaining. The two smallest warriors gritted their teeth, wondering if Goku survived the attack.

"Relax, Gohan." Piccolo said, pointing towards the sky. Nonoi and Piccolo smirked as the smoke cleared and revealed that Goku was partially unharmed from the attack.

The galactic emperor and Saiyan seemed to exchange barbs while mid-air and were looking to finally get serious with one another, settling down on another island. Goku removed his orange gi shirt and began to stretch while Freeza stared on with his arms folded.

"So we're in agreement?" Freeza asked. "I'll use only my legs and my tail in this battle from now on, okay?"

"Whatever, I wouldn't recommend it though." Goku said before charging at Freeza, who stared at him unimpressed. The emperor effortlessly dodged Goku's attacks, letting the Saiyan use up his energy. He waited for the Saiyan to tire before kneeing him in the stomach and slapping him with his tail, knocking him across the island. Goku flew back at Freeza, who effortlessly swatted him back down. Goku lifted his head to see Freeza crouched in front of him with a cocky smile on his face. As Goku went to punch him, Freeza smoothly swatted his hand away and wrapped his tail around the Saiyan's neck, pulling him in to deliver another knee to his stomach. Goku collapsed to his knee, spitting out blood and saliva.

"I could've sworn I shattered your ribs and destroyed your organs with that one. You are quite the warrior to have survived that one." Freeza said, "You're much stronger than I assumed and I might have to use 50% of my true power, hm."

"What?" Goku was stunned.

"Let's see" Freeza laughed. "I've been using maybe less than 35% of my power? I suppose half of it will finish you off."

"No way…you're bluffing!" Goku said.

Freeza crouched down to look him in the eyes, a cold wicked smile gracing his face. "Am I?"

Goku reflexively leaped away from the tyrant, who began his pursuit of the Saiyan. "Let me show you the difference in our power!"

Freeza waved his hand in reckless abandonment destroying the entire field between him and Goku. Goku stood stunned as Freeza began to go on about that being fifty percent of power and that his full strength is capable of destroying planets even larger this one! Freeza took advantage of this moment of weakness by Goku and speed-blitzed him, wrapping his tail around his neck and dragging him into the water once again.

"You seemed like you needed another bath, monkey!"

The quartet of warriors on the sidelines watched on concerned, Nonoi more so. The waters of Namek were a danger itself, from it's unpredictable currents to the beasts inside of the water. However, her worries would be short lived as the water suddenly exploded and Goku popped out of the water with a feral yell, stunning Freeza and the rest of them. His body was encased in a red aura as he charged at Freeza, who stood there with wide eyes.

"KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY!" Goku yelled.

"He used the Kaio-ken!" Krillin cheered.

"Kaio-ken?" Nonoi questioned.

"It's a power multiplier. It's increases Goku's power based on the number of times it's used, so Kaio-ken times two would double his power and so on." Krillin explained. "King Kai taught him that technique, but it's only drawback is the aftermath of its usage and the damage it does to the user."

_I see…so it's a double edged sword,_ Nonoi thought as she watched on in awe as Goku kept up his attack.

Goku began charging his energy as he knocked Freeza around, keeping up an insane assault to prevent him from fighting back. He rocked the tyrant hard in the jaw and sent him hurtling into the sky. Cupping his hands and throwing them forward, a blue ball of energy gathered in his hands.

"HAAAA!" He yelled as the ball became a great beam racing towards Freeza. The galactic emperor extended his hand to try and stop the blast. He pushed everything he had in a desperate attempt to send the beam back towards Goku.

"You bastard!" He yelled, his anger quickly turning into fear as the beam began to slip past his hand. "I can't lose! I won't lose! I refuse to lose to some DAMN MONKEY!" He let out a desperate scream as he began to focus more energy into his final push back. His attempts were futile as the beam began to overtake him, surrounding his body and shooting straight past into the Namek sky. Freeza's scream became deafening silence quickly.

Everyone watched in hope as the blast shot off into space. "Oh! Oh! He did it, guys!" Krillin yelled, "Goku beat him!"

"Let's go, Dad!" Gohan yelled as he began to celebrate with Krillin.

"We should hold on the festivities for now, Gohan." Nonoi said, her gaze locked onto the smoke cloud from the beam.

"Huh?" Krillin asked. "Goku got him, didn't he?"

"Look," Piccolo said.

Krillin and Gohan turned their gaze to the disappearing smoke cloud, their expressions changing from joy to confusion to pure fear as Freeza's figure came into view.

"He's a monster through and through." Nonoi growled out, they were in for a long haul for sure.

Freeza floated in the air frozen, his arm remaining outstretched. Burns and small bruises covered his body as smoke emitted from his skin. His face vividly detailed the pure anger and disgust he was feeling. He quickly descended to the ground and hammered attacks at the exhausted Goku, knocking him back with a wicked right hand. He kept his vicious assault and delivered multiple staggering attacks.

"Goku's done…" Piccolo muttered. "He can barely get to his feet."

Freeza breathed in and out deeply, ceasing his attacks to stare down the Saiyan. Stumbling back to his feet, Goku stood up as straight as he possibly could and stretched his arms out as if he was reaching for something. His breathing was rugged, but calm enough to know he was desperately concentrating on something. Freeza smirked and wondered if the Saiyan was surrendering, but was only answered with a cheeky smile from Goku, which only angered him and caused him to knock Goku back onto the ground. The Saiyan stood to his feet once again and threw his hands back up in the same pose.

"What's he doing now, Krillin?" Nonoi asked.

"I don't…he couldn't possibly be givin-" Krillin quickly realized what he was doing mid-sentence. "It's the Spirit Bomb!" He said excited, but not loud enough for Freeza to hear him. "It's an attack he used on Earth against Vegeta, it gathers life energy from all living things on the planet like animals, people and any other living organisms."

"Life energy? But Namek is lacking life energy at the momen-" Nonoi looked up towards the sky and became wide-eyed. "Is that it?!"

They all looked up and remained still as they bore witness to the giant ball of energy hovering in Namek's atmosphere. Krillin concluded Goku must've been using energy from surrounding planets and moons to gather enough energy to defeat Freeza.

Meanwhile Freeza seemed to be tired of waiting and being mocked by Goku, and prepared to finish off the battle with a final Death Beam, but he was seemingly cut off by a sudden grab of his tail. Before he could get a look at who was behind, he was swept off his feet and being spun around and thrown into the air, where Gohan, Picoolo and Krillin waited to deliver a trio of damaging blasts. The tyrant was sent plummeting towards the water.

"How long, Goku?!" Nonoi asked as the other warriors joined her on the ground.

"A few more minutes should have it ready," Goku said as Krillin helped him up. "Can you manage that?"

"A few minutes…" Nonoi looked on as Freeza emerged from the water, his head bulging with veins. "Fine!"

Nonoi dashed at Freeza, who charged at her as well. She fired off an insane number of point-blank ki blasts at Freeza to stun the tyrant and used the moment he was distracted by them to swiftly land 2 hard punches on face and a knee to his sternum. Freeza looked dazed by the female Saiyan's attacks, she was growing stronger again and becoming an even bigger pest than before. He screamed in aggravation and lunged at her, connecting with a right hand, but she managed to counter with her own attack as well and making their attacks into a cross counter. She staggered back a bit before ultimately falling onto her knees. She looking towards Goku, who gave her a small smile and mouthed that the attack was nearly complete. Freeza recovered quickly and he was beyond livid, his eyes seemed crazed as if he lost all sanity.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" He yelled as he floated up and generated a black and red ball lightning ball in his hand. " I SHOULD'VE DONE THIS FROM THE BEGINNING, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MISERABLE LIVES AND THIS PLANET!"

Nonoi tried to make it back to her feet to stop Freeza, but her body seemed to have reached it's limit. She looked at Goku, who watched on nervously and continued to mouth that ball of energy just needed a little bit more. Ruggedly breathing in and out, she raised her right hand and gave the rest of her energy to Goku.

"IT'S DONE!" Goku felt the stop of energy flowing into the Spirit Bomb. He threw his arms down and let the Spirit Bomb fall towards the planet. Freeza's anger and declaration of destruction was abruptly stopped as a bright light began to shine from being him. The giant ball of energy absorbed Freeza's attack and began to overwhelm the galactic emperor as he desperately tried to push it back. Piccolo rushed to rescue Nonoi from the impact and fled for cover as Freeza failed to push back the attack and fell into the bright, giant mass of light that exploded on impact with the planet. The attack's impact leaving a massive crater in the planet's surface.

Only Goku, Gohan and Krillin stood in awe of the power of the Spirit Bomb, while Freeza, Nonoi and Piccolo were seemingly missing.

*****END*****

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE HUH? I'VE DECIDED TO FINISH THIS STORY AND REVISE/ADD ONTO OLDER CHAPTERS LATER ON. THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER. REMEMBER TO FAV, FOLLOW AND REVIEW. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOMED.**


End file.
